Harry Potter and the Heritage of the Snake
by alabasterbaer92
Summary: Voldemort is gone, but the war is not over yet. In the first year after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry and his friends struggle with its consequences: the loss of beloved people, the hunt for the last remaining death eaters - and the choices for their own future.
1. Chapter 1 The First Day

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS! Harry Potter and all its characters belong to JKR who created these amazing stories and characters!**

* * *

 **Harry Potter and the Heritage of the Snake**

 **The First Day**

Mr. Dursley's day was absolutely strange.

The strange thing wasn't that it was his first day at work after his return, or that not a single one of these madmen on motorbikes raced past him on his way to work, or that the doughnuts at the café were for the first time tasty. The strangest thing also wasn't that his assistant had actually been on time, no, the strangest thing was that nobody, not a single colleague, seemd to have noticed his absence. And that was indeed strange, for he was _the boss_. Nevertheless no one, not one of his co-workers at Grunnings, seemed to have realized that he had vanised for nearly half a year. The company still stood where it had been before, the vans with the new drills still left on time and the workers looked exactly as tired and nerved as always when he parked his car in front of the main building at nine o'clock. Nobody cared for him more than usual. And when Mr. Dursley sat in his office, which also hadn't changed since his departure in last July (apart from the calender, which showed today's date) and checked the books, he couldn't find any irregularities. Moreover, the company seemed to be in excellent condition, in better condition (said a small, soft voice in the back of his head) than it would be if he had come to work last year, although nobody had been hired to do his work in his stead. Even his salary had still been payed.

Mr. Dursley wasn't a stupid man. Neither was he naive. Definitely, very definitely, this was because of _this lot_. Nearly a year he'd had to live under the same roof with that lilac-top hatted lunatic and the fat one with the shrieking voice, had only recently escaped their company (if you would call it company!), only to realize on his return that they had meddled in his business. Usually, that shouln't have been a surprise, because he knew how impudent _this lot_ were, of course. Hadn't they given his son a pig's tail, blown up his sister and ruined his newly furnished living room? Why should did these people care about not having a right to meddle with the business of a well-doing family company which formed the spine of the British economy? Why should these people care about the school year which his son had to repeat now (although, as the small, soft voice in the back of his head said tentatively, Dudley's marks had pressed that anyways?)? Much more than the lost school term, Mr. Dursley was infuriated with the fact that Dudder's boxing career had been serverely damaged because of one year of missed trainings and fights.

And they didn't only meddle with his and his family's lives, he thought while looking out of his window inside his office in the break (he had left the cafeteria nervously, after everybody had only treated him with the usual mix of fear and bootlicking) and watching dozens of owls flying through town. It was precisely like seventeen years ago, when that whole nonsense had started. Mr. Dursley took a sip of tea and blinked grumpily. Yes, precisely like seventeen years ago, when that Lord Waldimord had vanished for the first time. This time he was gone forever, the lilac lunatic had squealed when he had brought them home, before vanishing with a loud _crack_ that had made the inquisitive neighbour from Number Six stretch her enormous neck over the hedge to see what was going on. But Mr. Dursley was not a stupid man. Neither was he naive. He would have wagered his mustache (if he did wager, which he'd never do as decent people would never do that) on the fact that this nonsense wasn't over yet. He finished his cup of tea and placed it on the edge of his desk, then he bellowed over to his assistant to make her remove the cup and that he wished to be undisturbed. He even considered to call home, but then decided against it. It was unnecessary to make Petunia more uneasy, she had not taken the whole affair as good as he had. That's just how women are, Mr. Dursley thought while hammering on the desk whith his knuckles, they didn't see things as clearly as men did. He went back to work, but loosened his tie before, because it was a very hot day. It had become increasingly hot in the last week, since this Die-mentors which had nearly killed his son three years ago had disappeared. Those idiots on the radio made climate change responsible for it, but Mr. Dursley had always known that this was just another of this greeny-lunatics.

Maybe they should move, he thought while checking the sketches for a new drill and scratching his nose. Maybe they should sell the house, at the recent economocical climate this would be a good idea. Maybe they should make a fresh start somewhere else, where _this lot_ wouldn't find them (It doesn't matter, the small soft voice in the back of his head said, you've tried to run away from them before, and what was the result?). At least they were rid of the boy. Mr. Dursley had no idea what had become of him, the only thing that mattered was that he was gone for good. And if he remained gone for good, maybe _this lot_ would leave him and his family alone for good. No, what had he been thinking? Sell the house? The house, their house, to which they had returned only recently? The home where they could now finally live in peace without the danger that some abnormities appeared on the doorstep? He snorted.

At least he would now be able to invite his business partners without having to fear that the weirdo threw them and their wives cake in the necks. While thinking about that episode, he grabbed his pencil so hard that it cracked in the middle. He snorted furiously and threw it through the office inside the bin. No, never again flying cakes, loose giant snakes and blown-up family members (thank God Martha didn't remember that!).

He spent the remainder of the afternoon with yelling at two suppliers, three colleagues and one agent, then he left his office at five p.m., now in a better mood. While walking to his car, he looked around nervously, but unlike seventeen years ago, no strange-clothed people were to be seen. On the drive home he drove extremely careful, for since his car had disappeared into nothing and turned up again a moment later in the Midlands with that lunatics inside it, he didn't trust it like he had before.

But it brought him home safely, where his formerly perfectly cultivated garden was still growing exuberantly. That was typical for _this lot_ , Mr. Dursley thought while looking for his door keys. Grabbing honest and law-abiding citizens into the blue just like that and then bringing them back the same way, doing strange things with other people so that they didn't notice their absence, and then forgetting to tend to the mow the lawn. What the people might think! But what better to expect from somebody who didn't even own a _driver's license_..- _in front of his door sat a tabby cat and licked its paw._ Mr. Dursley stopped dead in his tracks, next to the still open car door, with his black briefcase in the left hand and the other one on the car door. His heart fell into his boots. This just _couldn't_ be happening. No, no, really, that really was _unfair_. The whole affair should have been over, done for good, oh dear, what now?

He didn't know how long he remained there unmoving, with half-open mouth and racing heart, but at some point he realized that the giraffe-gaffer from Number Six pressed her nose against her kitchen window and watched him. He took a deep breath, slammed the car door shut, blew himself up to his whole size, and then marched upon the tabby cat.

''Clear away'', he pressed through his teeth without opening his mouth properly so that the neighbours couldn't see that he was actually talking to a _cat_. His interlocutor, however, didn't stop licking her right front paw.

''Shhhh!', he hissed and suddenly the cat jumped and vanished through the hedge. Mr. Dursley squealed desperately, forced the key into the front door, turned it around and slammed the door shut behind him. Inside, he leaned against it, sweating, as if he feared that the cat might hammer it down from outside. Stay calm, stay calm, he told himself when nothing of that sort happened. It was just a normal cat. He counted up to a hundred in his head, then he opened his eyes. Everything was peaceful and quiet, the corridor was as clean as ever, the floor carpet was freshly purified and from the living room he could hear the TV and Dudley's voice.

Mr. Dursley cleaned his shoes, then he put his suit at the wardrobe.

''Petunia, Darling, I'm home!''

I'll take care of the lawn tomorrow, he thought weakly while taking off his tie. It's too hot for that now, and I have to drink something. Urgently. So he went to the kitchen and emptied a glass of Gin in one drop. Mr. Dursley took a deep breath again. It's over, he told himself, while he nervously ripped single hairs from his beard, you have to calm down. It's over. That was just a normal cat, that whole story lies behind us. He went over to the living room to sit down in his favourite armchair next to Petunia and Dudley, but someone was already sitting there.

The boy.

 **Leaving Privet Drive**

Uncle Vernons face switched from white to red and back like a redlight.

''You'', he said, ''what are _you_ doing here?''

\- ''Talk. Sit down'', Harry said and nodded over to Aunt Petunia and Dudley, who had sat motionless on the couch since his arrival ten minutes ago. He had expected that Uncle Vernon was with them, because a usual day of Vernon Dursley's life went exactly the same way: entering the house at quarter past five, sitting in front of the TV two minutes later, eagerly waiting for the ham and eggs which his wife would bring him at 5:20 so that he could eat it while watching the evening news at half past five. But for some reason, his uncle was late today and so Harry had had to spend ten awkward silent minutes with his aunt and cousin in the living room. Once or twice, Dudley opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but every time, he decided against it.

''You don't tell me what to do in my own house, boy'', Uncle Vernon hissed, who had obviously managed to deal with the shock of having Harry back in his house. They stared at each other for a moment, then Uncle Vernon sat down next to his wife and son very slowly - and jumped back on his feet very fast.

''What's _this thing_ doing here again?''

Only now he seemed to have noticed Kreacher sitting on the floor next to Harry's armchair.

''He's here with me'', Harry said, rather nerved.

There was no reason for Uncle Vernon to complain about Kreacher's behaviour, Harry thought. There was also no reason for Aunt Petunia to send Kreacher disgusted and fearful look's every two seconds, he thought. Sure, on his last visit in Number Four, Privet Drive, Kreacher hadn't managed to leave a good impression, for he had drooled the new carpet on the floor (whose predecessor had not survived the Weasley's visit in the living room) and screamed loud enough to be heard back in Brighton, but this time there was nothing wrong with his behaviour. He was clad in the clean toga of a Hogwarts house elf, didn't take the slightest interest in the Dursleys and admired the new flat screen TV in the corner.

Uncle Vernon sat again and put his arm protectively around Dudley, as if Harry was about to attack his cousin. Dudley looked nerved.

''I don't think there is anythiny we need to talk about, boy'', Uncle Vernon said.

„There's lots to talk about'', Harry said coolly. ''First, I would like to know how the last year has been for you.''

\- ''Why would you care?'', Uncle Vernon spat.

Harry didn't answer and for a while nothing happened except that the thick fury vein at Uncle Vernon's head started to pulse, then Dudley coughed silently.

''We were at Dedalus's. In the Midlands.''

\- ''What was it like?'', Harry asked.

\- ''Like prison'', Uncle Vernon snorted. ''We weren't allowed to leave the house for nearly a year, as if we were some kind of criminals...''

\- ''You weren't allowed to leave the house because it hadn't been safe for you'', Harry said irritated.

Uncle Vernon made a fist. ''Nearly a year in the presence of these two lunatics, boy, but of course _you_ don't understand that...''

\- ''No, I really don't'', Harry said, wishing farewell to his good intentions. ''You spent that year in safety, had good meals every day and were able to sleep in peace, while I was on the run. I really don't understand how you can possibly be upset. But I shouldn't be surprised, because I was with Dedalus and Hestia, before I came here.''

\- ''And what did those lunatics say?'', Uncle Vernon asked, his piggy eyes narrowed.

''They said enough for me to know that you gave them a hard time'', Harry said, getting louder. ''Dedalus kept you safe in his own house, these two risked their lives for you every day, but you never showed the tiniest bit of gratitude, you didn't even share your meals with them!''

\- ''Like we would risk it that Dudley eats someting _this lot_ cooked!'', Aunt Petunia exclaimed, speaking for the first time since Harry had crosssed the doorstep. Dudley tried to say something, but Uncle Vernon crossed him.

''Gratitude!'', he snorted. ''Gratitude! Do you want to teach us manners now, boy? After we everything we suffered because of you?''

Kreacher stopped claiming to admire the TV and narrowed his eyes.

„Shall Kreacher teach him manners, Master Harry?''

\- ''No need for that, Kreacher. I'll see to it'', Harry said.

He turned to Aunt Petunia. ''They use the same ingredients which you use, it's only faster because they use magic-''

\- ''THE M-WORD ISN'T USED IN THIS HOUSE, BOY!'', Uncle Vernon thundered and crushed his massive fist on the couch.

Harry forced himself to remain cool. ''They even bewitched a mannequin for Dudley so that he was able to train boxing.''

Dudley nodded. ''Yeah, that was Dedalus. He was quite interested in boxing-''

\- '' _Interested_ '', Uncle Vernon snorted. ''Boxing with a mannequin, be glad that your future opponents didn't see you, that lilac lunatic-''

\- ''Dedalus isn't a lunatic'', Harry said, leaning forward. ''He spent the whole year protecting your lives, putting himself in serious danger. Hestia and he even stayed with you when it came to battle instead of joining the fighting. They both spent their entire life fighting Voldemort, but they put that aside to to protect you. And you didn't even shake their hands when they brought you home safely.''

Once again, Harry noticed how absurd it was that his uncle, who exploded at the bare use of ''the m-word'' didn't even flinch when the name of the darkest magician of all times was uttered.

''There was a battle?'', Aunt Petunia asked while Uncle Vernon thought about an adequate answer.

\- ''Yes, there was a battle'', Harry said. ''We won, Voldemort's finished.''

\- ''Forever?'', she asked and Harry nodded.

''Did you kill him?'', Dudley asked.

''Sort of'', Harry said.

''Oho'', Uncle Vernon snorted. ''So now you're a murderer, just like your godfather was?''

\- ''Sirius didn't murder anybody.''

\- ''But you did.''

\- ''Strictly speaking, it was rather some sort of suicide, but yes.''

Uncle Vernon licked his lips. ''That's why you're here, isn't it? Hiding from the authorities? From this - _Ministry for Magic?''_

\- ''Don't make yourself more stupid than you are'', Harry said. ''I won't have to hide myself from anyone for the rest of my life. It's over. Forever.''

\- ''Don't you dare talking to your uncle like that!'', Aunt Petunia exclaimed.

Outside, the neighbour from Number Two started his lawn mover. Uncle Vernon turned scarlet, most likely because his own lawn was growing wildly outside.

''What did they do with our lives?'', he asked. ''Nobody at the firm noticed that I've been away.''

\- ''Obscurity and confunding spells'', Harry said, although he had no idea how that actually worked.

''They even manipulated the accounts'', Uncle Vernon snorted. ''That criminal lot.''

Harry took a deep breath. It was enough. He felt seventeen years of fury on Aunt and Uncle raise in himself, and there was no reason left to hold them back any more.

'' _Stop talking about my friend like that.''_

\- ''Stop talking to me like that, boy! If we hadn't taken you-''

Harry jumped to his feet and realized that Kreacher had done the same.

''Yeah, you took me in, I've heard the rest of it! And that's the single good thing you did to me in seventeen years!''

\- ''Ungrateful boy- here you stand, in the clothes we bought for you- ''

\- ''Those are my own, you see? That's why they're actually my size'', Harry hissed. ''You only gave me Dudley's old things which were ten numbers too big for me, you let me live in the cupboard under the stairs for ten years, put me behind bars and fed me through the cat's door like a criminal, told everyone around I'd be going to that St. Brutus's for heavy criminals-''

\- ''YOU EARNED IT, BOY!'', Uncle Vernon thundered. ''You set a snake on my son, blew up my poor sister, and Mr. and Mrs. Mason haven't talked to me since you put that cake-''

''YOU'VE TREATED ME LIKE AN ANIMAL!'', Harry screamed. ''I never was allowed to eat the things I liked, I didn't get a single flinch of love in this house, Mrs. Figg was even cruel to me because she thought you wouldn't let her take me again if I liked it at her's-''

\- ''HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED WITH THAT MENTAL FRIENDS OF YOURS, DUDLEY'S TAIL, THE LIVING ROOM EXPLODES, A WHOLE YEAR WITH THAT LILAC LUNATIC AND THE FAT-''

\- ''I'VE LIVED IN A TENT'', Harry answered, ''I HAD TO FIGHT FOR MY LIFE, I WAS RUNNING AWAY EVERY DAY, I SAW FRIENDS DIE-''

\- ''I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR GODDAMN FRIENDS'', Uncle Vernon roared, and that was where he went too far.

Harry drew his wand and pressed it against his uncle's chest. Uncle Vernon's shirt started to smoke and he fell back on the couch with a frightened squeal. Aunt Petunia's horseface was pale, Dudley hid his face behind his hands.

''You'll never get it, will you?'', Harry said hoarsely, his wand still aimed at his uncle. ''You'll never understand what courage or decency means, you'll always be a cruel little man who is scared of everything he doesn't understand.''

\- ''Don't you dare'', Aunt Petunia started, but Harry stared her down furiously.

''Shut up, you're even worse'', he said and looked into her eyes, which were so different from her sister's. ''I know everything. I know how it really was when you were children. You, my mother, and Snape.''

Aunt Petunia pressed her hands against her mouth and stared at him.  
''She still loved you until the end, although you were so cruel to her, but you pretended that she didn't even exist, told her son lies about her, and why? All out of pure jealousy. Because she was able to do magic. And you couldn't.''

Dudley and Uncle Vernon stared at her, while she seemed to be unable to take her eyes off of Harry's face.

''You two really deserve each other'', Harry said bitterly. ''You'll never see me again. Looking at you makes me sick.''

He put the phoenix stick back into his pockets and went to the door, followed by Kreacher. At the door, he turned around for a last time. Uncle Vernon was still staring at his wife. Aunt Petunia was crying silently. Dudley looked at him.

''Take care, Harry'', Dudley said.

''You too, Dudley.''

Harry took Kreacher's hand and felt himself being pulled into nothing, leaving Privet Drive forever.

* * *

Please leave a review- I'm thankful for every bit of feedback:)


	2. Chapter 2 Rehabilitation

**Rehabilitation**

''Wake up, Master Harry!''

Kreachers squeaky voice pulled Harry Potter from his uneasy sleep. A moment later, the house elf opened the curtains and the gleaming light of the morning sun drove the last thoughts about just staying in bed away.

''Hurry, Master'', Kreacher croaked, ''Master doesn't want to be late!''

Harry grimly pushed his blanket back while the elf bustled outside, watching the room with narrowed eyes. He had moved back to Sirius's old room when he had returned to Grimmauld Place a week before. Luckily, neither Yaxley nor any other Death Eaters had left remaining damage in here. Every cupboard, chest of drawers, and box had of course been rummaged through and its contents had been thrown recklessly to the ground, but fixing that was just a matter of time. Kreacher had immediately started to begin with cleaning the place, after he had survived the first shock of the house's situation.

Sirius's room had been treated just like the rest of the house, but neither the red and golden Gryffindor banners on the walls nor the picture of him, Lupin, Wormtail, and Harry's father had been hurt. While looking at Lupin's young and happy face, Harry felt a burning pain in his chest. He had seen his oldened and war-hardened face every night during last week, always accompanied by those of Tonks, Fred, and all the others. _''Do not pity the dead, Harry'',_ Dumbledore had said, if it had really been Dumbledore he had seen in that station and not just an illusion, a ghost his desires for final answers had simply made up himself. Anyway, Dumbledore had been easy on saying that. Dumbledore was dead, and he hadn't been in that chamber next to the Great Hall at the morning after the battle, when Harry had seen the faces of those who had died for him: Lupin and Tonks who had named him the godfather of their little son. Fred who had made him laugh so often. Colin Creevey, who had admired him so much that it had sometimes been a plague. And all the others, friends, fellow students, strangers. Every single face had burned itself deeply into his conscience. Nobody of them would be rewarded for their courage, nobody of them would get to know the new world in which they could live without having to fear Voldemort and his followers...

Harry jumped out of his bed, throwing a couple of _Daily Prophets_ to the ground in the process. The one from yesterday had the picture of a dark, bald wizard on its cover who was wearing an earring and blinked at him reassuringly. Under the picture was the matching article:

 _SHACKLEBOLT CONFIRMED AS NEW MINISTER FOR MAGIC_

 _The temporarily Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt has been elected as new Minister with a big majority yesterday._

 _''I am deeply honoured by the trust which the British witches and wizards have put in me'', the former member of the Auror Office said to the correspondents of the Daily Prophet immediately after his election. ''Now it depends on every single one of us to rebuild this country and this ministry and to introduce a new era of peace. I am relying on your support.''_

 _Shacklebolt means to futher follow the politics which he introduced after his nomination as temporary minister a week ago. But what does that mean in concrete, for example regarding the imprisoned followers of He-who-must-not-be-named?_

 _The as collaborators and Death Eaters accused persons face just trials, but hard sentences._

 _''There is no place in magical society for convinced Death Eaters and pure blood-fanatics. Anyone found guilty will face a life-long stay in Askaban'', the Minister positioned himself clearly._

 _The wizarding prison itself will be fundamentally reformed. For the first time since its construction, Askaban will not be guarded by dementors any more, but by a new department of the Ministry for Magic which will be called the Department for Magical Law Execution. _Members of the new Office will be recruited mainly from the lower ranks of the Auror Office, but part of the posts is open to the public (for the detailed job description with all demands to applicants, see page 33).__

 _''The minister and his closest colleagues - including me - think it is essential to put the control over Askaban away from the dementors. The breakouts in recent years and their actions under the rule of You-know-who have shown that these creatures are not worthy of our trust'', Percy Weasley, Shacklebolts Junior Assistant, said._

 _The prosecution of collaborators from the ministry itself will be fair, but also hard and just._

 _''We will look very closely who was a culprit and who was only another victim'', Shacklebolt said. ''Wild weeks and months lie ahead of us.''_

 _Difficulties in the preparations for the trials arise for example from the fact that many former members of the Wizengamot were part of trials under the Dark Rule-_

 _''Every member of the Wizengamot is facing close inspection before they are allowed to go back to court'', the new minister said. ''We have already reacted to the obvious corruption of members of the Wizengamot by naming new judges, whose integrity is beyond questioning, so that the trials may start soon._

 _Among these ''new judges'' are the members of the famous Order of the Phoenix, Hestia Jones, Arthur Weasley, Elphias Doge, and Minerva McGonagall, and the known heads of houses of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, professors Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, and Horace Slughorn. Furthermore, the two former members of the Wizengamot Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have returned from retirement._

 _Many high employees of the ministry, among them former minister Pius Thicknesse, former Head of Animal Control Albert Runcorn, and former head of the Muggle-born Registration Commission, have for the time being been suspended and imprisoned. On the correspondent's questioning about the future of this three most prominent acccused, Shacklebolt said that the ministry ''does not give details on running trials. But be assured, that this minstry is fundamentally inspected.''_

Scowling, Harry slipped out of bed, picked the newspapers up and placed them on his bedside table, next to the letter from exactly the same ministry that had arrived the evening before and that was the reason for his sullenness.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_ it said,

 _the Ministry for Magic requires your presence at an official hearing regarding various running trials in the office of the head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement this Tuesday, May 10th at 9 a.m._

 _Regards,_

 _Augustine Proudfoot_

 _Wizengamot Administration Services_

While brushing his teeth, he wondered on what exactly that hearing would be. If they seriously were about to question him about everything he knew about Voldemort and his minions, he was about to spend weeks at the ministry. Harry thoughtfully looked at his face in the mirror and at the scar on his forehead, which hadn't pained him for a whole week for the first time since years. Softly, he let his fingers glide over it. It would take him long to get used to the fact that he would never again have to face Voldemort's thoughts through it. And no matter what they would ask him about Voldemort and his thoughts, one thing was absolutely sure: Harry wouldn't talk. Hermione, Ron, and him had only talked shorty about it, but they had all shared the same opinion: nobody was allowed to know about the horcruxes. It was bad enough that all these people in the Great Halll had heard of the Elder Wand. Harry slowly turned the phoenix stick in his hands. He had put the Elder Wand in the grave before he had left Hogwarts, and he felt no remorse about this decision, but nonetheless he asked himself whether this mightiest of the Deathly Hallows wouldn't one day cause trouble again.

Harry put the wand back in his pocket and straightened himself. His trip to the ministry would also mean that for the first time after one week, he would have to face somebody else than Kreacher. He didn't look forward to meet all these other people who would surely wish to gratulate him. In fact, he didn't fell that there was any reason to gratulate him. When he had woken up around midday after the Battle, it had pulled him to the dead, and after he had been in this chamber, he had spent the rest od the day in deep depression, like everybody else. Nothing had been left of the festive mood that had followed Voldemort's death, because the memorial that was planned for the evening had brutally reminded them of the costs of their victory.

While the rest of the castle had been quiet like never before, Harry had gone through the tunnel under the Whomping Willow to recover Professor Snape's body. He had buried the man who he had hated for so long on the Hogsmeade cemetery. He had owed him that, and more. At the memorial in the Great Hall, he had held a short speech on Severus Snape's actions so that he would be reminded as the brave man he had been and not as the one he acted to be.

''Breakfast's ready, Master Harry!'', Kreacher called from downstairs. Harry put on the clothes which Kreacher had prepared for him yesterday for the hearing and went downstairs, past the heads of Kreacher's ancestors which he refused to remove, and also past the pictures of Sirius's ancestors, among them his mother's which was still asleep. Kreacher awaited him in the kitchen in the presence of a as usual very tasty breakfast, which today was smashed eggs and cheese sandwiches. While shoveling smashed eggs into his mouth, Harry read today's _Daily Prophet._ Another familiar face looked at him from the cover, but Minerva McGonagall didn't blink at him and he didn't believe that she even knew how to do that.

 _McGONAGALL NEW HEADMISTRESS OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

 _Minerva McGonagall, long-time Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, has been declared as Severus Snape's successor as Headmistress of Hogwarts by the board of governors. The promotion of the former Transfiguration teacher has met wide praise in wizarding society._

 _''Professor McGonagall has always been a great role model for her students'', said Mrs. Augusta Longbottom whose grandson, Neville, is a student at the ancient school. ''Not only her oustanding reputation as a teacher and witch, but also her enormous sense of duty, bravery, and her role in the Battle of Hogwarts justify her nomination.''_

 _It is that ''Battle of Hogwarts'', as the decisive battle against You-know-who and his minions is called, that will have a major impact on the future of Britain's single wizarding school._

 _''Every student who missed the last school year is offered the chance to make up on that'', Filius Flitwick, new Deputy Headmaster, said, ''The same goes for the students who were present, as last year's teaching was unworthy of our school. Students who insist on it may of course proceed to take their OWLs and NEWTs in June. They will be informed about the exact procedure within the next days. Muggle-born first years who were denied magical education last year now receive another chance to enter Hogwarts.''_

 _When asked about the immense destruction which Hogwarts Castle suffered during the battle, Flitwick ensured his listeners that the repairs are going well. Part of these repairs will be the construction of a memorial of the battle and the fallen which will be inaugurated at the beginning of term, on the first of September._

 _Hogwarts staff also face significant changes. McGonagall will maintain her post as teacher for Transfiguration which she took over from Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Supreme Mugwump etc.) 41 years ago, but the accused Death Eaters Alecto and Amycus Carrow were removed from their posts as teachers for Muggle Studies and Defense against the Dark Arts. Muggle Studies will now be taught by Tabetha Jordan, former member of the Department against Misuse of Magic, while the experienced auror John Dawlish takes over Defense against the Dark Arts._

 _The new Headmistress thanked minister Shacklebolt for the good cooperation regarding the search for new teachers._

 _''After the horrible things that happened during the last years, it was not an easy task to fill the empty places in our staff. I thank the minister explicitly for his help and I am confident, that the new colleagues will enrich our school.''_

 _It remains unclear, how many students will actually take the chance to repeat the last terms. It is also to this point unclear, whether 'The Boy Who Lived' will return to Hogwarts School (continues on page 2),_

The remainer of the page was inhabited by an advertisement that included the picture of a blonde witch with blinking teeth that waved with a long quill.

 _Severus Snape: Scoundrel or Saint?_

 _The new bestselling biography by Rita Skeeter, author of_ Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore _, about the most controversial headmaster Hogwarts ever had!_

Harry shot a long, disgusted look at Rita Skeeter's face before thinking about the article. There was nothing that surprised him, apart from the new teachers. McGonagall was the logic choice for the post and Professor Flitwick had already hinted that the last year was about to be repeated before Harry had left the castle. He'd never heard of one Tabetha Jordan, but Dawlish wouldn't have been hired as new Defense teacher if McGonagall had had another choice, of course, as he had been one of the aurors that had sent her to St. Mungo's three years ago when Umbridge had tried to sack Hagrid. He scratched himself and nearly threw the smashed egg to the floor. Luckily, Kreacher didn't notice. Dawlish hadn't enjoyed the last years, this much he knew. He'd been hexed by Dumbledore on various occasions and had been sent to St. Mungo's himself last year, after his attempt to imprison Neville's grandmother. Most likely, the ministry wanted to get rid of him and the free post at Hogwarts had been the easiest way to do so.

''We have to leave, Master Harry", Kreacher squealed impatiently.

Harry looked at Fabian Prewett's golden clock at his left wrist and inhaled sharply, for it was already ten to nine.

''All right, let's go", he said and rose from his chair while making an as always unsuccessful attempt to straighten his hair. Then he followed Kreacher onto the corridor and outside, locked the front door behind him with his wand and took his elf's hand that pulled him into nothing.

* * *

They appeared on a very shabby and lonely square which was dominated by overfilled garbage containers and mountains of plastic bottles. Kreacher winced at the look of all the rubbish.

''Thanks, Kreacher", Harry said. ''I'll call you once I'm ready to get back."

\- ''Kreacher wishes Master a happy day", the elf croaked before disappearing with a loud _crack_ that made the pigeons on the containers fly away hastily. They cooed suspiciously as Harry crossed the square with big steps and entered the demolated red phone box in the corner whose receiver hang closely over a pond of vomit on the ground.

 _''Scourgify"_ , Harry muttered hopefully and part of the pond vanished. He sighed, took the receiver, looked around to reassure that nobody was watching, and then dialed six, two, four, four, three. As expected, the dial plate disappeared and a cool female voice started speaking.

''Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please give your name and the purpose of your visit."

\- ''Harry Potter. I'm here for an appointment at the Department for Magical Law Enforcement."

\- ''Thank you", the voice said quite unimpressed, ''Visitor, please take the badge and pin it at your cloak."

Harry caught the silvery badge that said _Harry Potter, DfMLE Appointment_ and pinned it on the front of his shirt.

''Visitors of the Ministry are required to present their wand at the security switch which is located at the back of the atrium."

Finally, the ground of the phone box started moving downside and Harry disappeared with it into total darkness. He bit on his teeth while thinking of the last time he had used this entrance, squeezed in between his friends at the evening when Sirius had paid with his life for Harry's stupidity. After what seemed to be an eternity of going down, the door popped open again.

''The Ministry for Magic wishes you a happy day", the cool voice said and Harry stepped out to enter the atrium of the ministry.

''You're late", said a disapproving voice behind him. Harry whirled around and found himself facing a familiar face.

''Percy!"

They shook hands. Percy looked as correct as ever in his expensive, black wizard's cloak, his thick horn-rimmed spectacles pinned on his slightly red nose. Only the eyes behind these spectacles, that had looked at Harry sternly and accusing for over two years, had changed.

''The visitor's entrance kept me", Harry said, finding himself reminded of all the times when Percy had waited for him, Ron, and Hermione in front of the portrait hole in the Gryffindor common room to criticise them for being late. „This isn't a random meeting, I guess?"

\- „I'm expected to bring you upstairs", Percy said in a tone underlining his opinion that this was not a job fit for the Junior Assistant to the Minister.

Harry followed the third-oldest Weasley through the atrium, trying to avoid the curious looks of the ministry workers in the process. Some of them stopped walking while looking at him, others walked into each other, because they didn't look where they were going. Harry scratched himself nervously at his scar and mustered his surroundings. The disgusting monument which had dominated the place at his last visit to the ministry had been removed, but not replaced. Instead, there was a big, empty space in the middle of the atrium.

''We have more urgent problems to solve", said Percy, who seemed to have read his thoughts. When they reached the security wizard, Percy shooed him on.

''We're not going to let _you_ run around here without your wand, Harry."

Harry nodded shortly. The cleaning of the ministry was still ongoing, it was possible, even likely, that minions of Voldemorts where in this building, still unspotted. The security wizard, who had sat up straight at the sight of famous Harry Potter, disappeared behind his _Daily Prophet_ again, looking disappointed. They reached the lifts at the end of the atrium just in time to enter one of them, in which two witches were having a fierce discussion. They stopped arguing immediately when Harry and Percy entered the lift, giving each other nervous glances.

''Good morning, Mafalda. Janet", Percy said pointedly to them.

\- ''Good morning, Mr. Weasley", Janet said while Mafalda remained silent. Harry realised that she was the same witch whose appearance Hermione had taken when they had entered the ministry the year before, the witch who should have recorded Mrs. Cattermole's trial. Thinking of yesterday's article, he asked himself whether she was a victim or a culprit, and then decided that he wouldn't want to switch places with Kingsley for all the galleons in the world, for dozens of cases like hers would have to be decided in the next weeks. The witches left the lift at the next possibility, entering the Department of Magical Games and Sports, while Harry and Percy went further up, accompanied by a couple of violet memos which eagerly fluttered over their heads.

''Have you heard anything of Ludo Bagman?", Harry asked, who suddenly remembered the former head of the sports department.

Percy shrugged. ''No trace of him since three years. Most likely, the goblins found him and buried him quietly in the woods."

\- ''Sixth floor, Department of Magical Transportation, including the Floo Network Authority, the Broom Regulatory Control, the Portkey Office, and the Apparition Test Centre'', the cool voice said.

''I still haven't done my test, and neither has Ron", Harry said.

Percy nodded calmly. ''Yes, Dad's mentioned it. If you have time later on, you can do it straightaway. You're supposed to have a lot of exercise, as I've heard."

Percy seemed at the edge of adding a comment about illegal apparition when three wizards entered the lift and stopped him. Up and up it went, until they finally reached the second floor.

''Second floor, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Auror Office, the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects, the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, the Improper Use of Magic Office, the Wizengamot, and the Wizengamot Administration Services."

Percy nodded towards Harry.

''Here we are, Harry. First door on the left."

\- ''See you, Percy."

In front of the door stood a grimly looking young wizard in a grey-blue coat whom Harry identified as an auror immediately. At the desk next to the door sat an elderly witch who rose from her chair when she spotted him, knocked on the door and called inside:

''Excuse me, sir, the Potter boy's here."

Harry knit his brows. When would he be old enough not to be called _the Potter boy_? The witch held the door open for him.

''You are being expected, Mr. Potter."

Before Harry could enter, a swarm of memos used the opportunity to fly into the office, passing another auror with a long brown ponytail who just left it, giving Harry a curious look before striding down the corridor. Harry entered the office and the assistant closed the door behind him.

''Hello, Harry", the new head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement said, rising from his chair and stretching out his hand.

''Mr. Weasley", Harry said puzzled and shook the offered hand. ''I didn't know I was going to meet _you_."

Mr. Weasley pointed invitingly at the chair in front of his desk. ''Yes, my promotion didn't make it to the front page in the light of recent developments."

\- ''Congratulations", Harry said.

''Thanks, Harry. But I suspect it's only for the interim", Mr. Weasley said and cleaned his spectacles with a red tissue that had the same colour as his balding hair. ''Only until the last Death Eaters are behind bars. Kingsley insisted that I take the job, and I could hardly decline."

\- ''A good choice", Harry said insistently. ''You know that these people need to be punished harshly."

He had to think of Fred and the bitter lines around Mr. Weasley's lips told him that he thought the same.

''Where have you been the past week, Harry? At Grimmauld Place?"

Harry nodded, avoiding Mr. Weasley's eyes. He had left Hogwarts at the evening after the battle, directly after the memorial, and buried himself in Sirius's old house. The faces of Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and all the others had been haunting him ever since.

''I was at Dedalus's and Hestia's and then at the Dursleys's", he said, avoiding the question. ''It seemed right to look what happened to them."

\- ''And? How was it?", Mr. Weasley asked, whose sole visit at Privet Drive had devastated the living room. As he thought of Uncle Vernon's face under the thick layer of dust that had been caused by the explosion of the electric ingle, his mood improved significantly.

''Even worse than expected. Why did you make this appointment?"

Mr. Weasley put his spectacles back on his nose. ''It concerns the ongoing processes against the Death Eaters, Harry. I - and Kingsley - think that you could be very helpful. Nearly nobody was...around them as much as you were. We would appreciate it, if you were to support us in the next weeks."

Harry nodded excitedly. ''I want to help as much as I can. But what exactly do you want me to do?"

\- ''First thing is, you put everything on record which you know about their activities. Additionally, I'd like to know if this list is complete."

Mr. Weasley opened a file and gave a paper to him; it was a list of all known Death Eaters. Harry studied it attentively.

''I can't think of anybody else."

\- „Good. If you remember someone who's missing, tell me immediately. Everything will be explained by Kings- ahm, _the Minister._ "

\- ''When do you want me to testify?"

\- ''At the trials."

\- ''You want to put me on the stand at every trial?", Harry asked uncomfortably. ''Can't I do it in writing?"

Mr. Weasley shook his head. ''Your presence is important, Harry. It will make these Death Eaters nervous, and you are the main witness in some of the trials."

Harry nodded slowly. He wasn't exactly glad to enter the ministry daily in the next weeks, but he knew about the importance of these trials. The Death Eaters had to be put behind bars, only then there would be a chance of peace.

''When do the trials start?"

Mr. Weasley looked at his watch. ''To be precise, in five hours. The Carrows are up first."

\- ''Why them?"

\- ''Because we want to set a sign to start off, and their case is the easiest. There are hundreds of students who can testify that they used the Cruciatus on their friends."

\- ''What about the Malfoys?", Harry asked.

''They'll be the last ones", Mr. Weasley said grimly. ''They're the most...complicate case."

Harry nodded again. ''All right. What am I supposed to do before the trial starts?"

\- ''Kingsley would like to talk to you. Just go upstairs, he'll be waiting for you."

They rose from their chairs and shook hands.

''You'll be there tomorrow?", Mr. Weasley asked suddenly.

\- ''Of course", Harry said, mustering the desk intensely. ''See you this afternoon, Mr. Weasley."

\- ''See you, Harry."

* * *

Kingsley's office was located on the top floor, but in front of it stood not one, but four grimly aurors with their wands in their hands. When Harry approached, they opened the door wordlessly. He entered what turned out to be Percy's office.

''Go on, he's waiting for you."

The office of the Minister for Magic was the biggest Harry had ever seen, even bigger than Slughorn's at Hogwarts. Behind Kingsley's enormous desk was a huge window which allowed clear (and magical) sun to enter. At the walls hung, where they weren't covered by bookshelves and filing cabinets, clocks that showed the current time in Salem, Rio, and Sofia, next to pictures of fugitive Death Eaters and portraits of Kingsley's predecessors as minister. At the sight of Cornelius Fudge's smug face and the lemon-green bowler on top of it, Harry clenched his fist. Next to Fudge, Rufus Scrimgeour nodded grimly. Apparently, Pius Thicknesse's tenure of office hadn't been considered worth a portrait. Harry kept looking at the old ministers and took Kingsley's outstretched hand.

''Harry. Thanks for coming", the new minister said in his deep, calm voice.

„Hello, minister."

\- ''No need for formalities, we've gone through enough trouble together."

They sat down and Kingsley mustered him thoughtfully.

„How are you, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. ''I'm fine."

Kingsley gave him a look that said _and I'm supposed to believe that?_ but he didn't press the point.

''What are you going to do now, after Voldemort's finished?"

Harry scratched himself at his scar. ''I'm not sure. I mean, I don't know yet. Maybe I'll go back to Hogwarts."

The minister nodded slowly. ''Do you still want to be an auror?"

\- ''I haven't finished my education..."

\- ''And I didn't ask for your education, Harry", Kingsley said. ''So? Do you still want to be an auror?"

Harry shrugged. ''I don't know. It's always been the only job I've been thinking about, but mainly because I thought it would help me fighting him. Now, as he's gone..."

He looked down on his hands. ''Maybe I've seen enough fights. Maybe it's time to be done fighting."

It was obvious that Kingsley was disappointed, although he tried to hide it.

''Well, that's your own decision to make, of course...but there will always be a place for you at the Auror Office, no matter, how many NEWTs you get. The same goes for Ron and Hermione."

\- ''I don't want special treatment."

\- ''This isn't special treatment, Harry. You've earned it. For seven years."

\- ''What about the Order?", Harry asked, keen to switch subjects.

Now Kingsley was shrugging himself. ''What about it? There's no reason to meet again. The war is won, the aurors will take care of the remaining Death Eaters."

Harry knit his brows. Now he remembered that Mr. Weasley had mentioned something like that.

„Remaining Death Eaters? What does that mean?"

Kingsley sighed deeply. ''Didn't you read the _Daily Prophet_?"

\- ''Only the front page."

\- ''We didn't catch all of them", Kingsley said, ''some are still on the run."

He counted them down on his fingers. ''Avery, Jugson, Nott, and Selwyn from the inner circle around Voldemort, and some from the lower ranks as well. They're the other reason why we need your help."

\- ''You want me to track them down", Harry said quietly.

''Not on your own", Kingsley pointed out, ''You - and Ron and Hermine also, if they want to - only are supposed to assist the aurors."

\- ''I don't think we'll be good at that", Harry said. ''The only thing we're good at is running away from them."

\- ''Well, it's past time that you change that, if you ask me." Kingsley looked at him. ''I wouldn't ask you, if I thought it wouldn't work, Harry."

Harry sighed. He hadn't lied, he wanted to be done fighting for good. But these people weren't random criminals, they were Death Eaters, Voldemort's minions, and they were responsible fo the faces that haunted him at night.

''What does 'assist the aurors' mean concretely?", he asked.

''It will be a paid internship at the Auror Office", Kingsley said. ''Harry, please. We lost many good aurors. Only half of us made it through the war. But somehow, we have to put these Death Eaters behind bars, so that it's really over for good."

Harry nodded grimly. ''All right. I can't speak for Ron and Hermione, but I'm in. I'll help you as good as I can."


	3. Chapter 3 Wizengamot

**Wizengamot**

When Harry left the office, Percy already awaited him.

''Kingsley said you'd manage the paperwork", Harry said.

Percy nodded, slightly piqued. ''Yes, the _Minister_ hoped you'd say yes."

He pulled over a dozen sheets of paper from the dop drawer of his desk.

''These are the temporary contracts for Ron, Hermione, and you. As soon as you've handed them back to me - _signed_ , of course - you'll be employees of the ministry, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Auror Office. The contract duration is until the end of August, so, if you lot decide to finish your education - which I strongly recommend - your employment ends at that date. If you wish to stay although your education is only patchy - which I absolutely not recommend - you'll get proper contracts."

Harry took the contrats, reduced them with his wand and put them in his right back pocket.

''Do you have any questions?", Percy asked, opening a memo.

''Ehm, yes. When do I start? And what about my apparition test?"

\- ''The day after tomorrow, 7 o'clock sharp. Just come in and see Piers Proudfoot - he's the new head of Auror Office. Regarding the test, you can do that any time you want to."

Percy quickly checked his watch. ''Trial starts at half past two, and it's eleven now. So, actually, you can do the test right now. Just go down to six and ask for Julianne Singh."

Harry nodded and rose from his chair. ''Okay. I'll see you later, Percy."

Percy was already deeply busy with the next memo.

The Apparition Test Centre turned out to be quite a small room with only four desks, of which only two were occupied. Just when Harry entered the room, a skinny, big wizard rushed past him, mumbling nervously under his breath: ''Another couple splintered, what's wrong with people this week...?"

Julianne Singh was a tall, dark witch with countless gold rings on her long fingers.

''Ah, Mr. Potter. I've been expecting you for a couple of days."

\- ''Yeah, well. I'd like to do the test. Shall I come back later, or...?"

Mrs. Singh shook her head. ''No, that's quite alright, I'm needing a bit of fresh air anyway. Herbert, hold the fort", she said to her remaining colleague, took her handbag and left the office. She walked so fast that Harry nearly had to run to keep her pace.

''You've taken apparition lessons at Hogwarts, I take it?", Mrs. Singh asked breezily.

''Yes, with Mr. Twycross", Harry said. ''But I only turned seventeen last July and then I was too - busy - to do the test."

\- ''You may call it that way."

They reached the lifts.

''You were among the last who were taught by Twycross", Mrs. Singh said.

''He's dead?"

She shrugged. ''Dead, disappeared...all we know is, he hasn't come to work since November."

Harry and the examiner entered the lift.

''Have many people who worked here disappeared?"

\- ''A lot. Most were officially arrested because of their blood status or because they said inconvenient things. Twycross's parents were both pure-blood and that man was always afraid to say anything inconvenient...but _they_ didn't seem to care."

She stopped talking when three elder witches entered the lift who mustered Harry with big eyes. _People here don't trust each other any more_ , Harry thought. That was no surprise after what had happened here last year. Unwillingly, he had to think of the many unfriendly nicknames which he and the other sixth-years had given Twycross when they were nerved by his lessons.

They left the ministry through the visitor's entrance.

''Where do I take the test?", Harry asked while the phone box moved upstairs.

''We have a special area for these purposes", Singh said. ''You can't apparate into the ministry any more - for safety issues - and it was always quite disturbingly, because of the noise. I'll take you by side-by-side apparition and explain the procedure."

The surface greeted them with heavy rain.

''Merlin's beard, I should've brought my jacket", Singh said grimly. ''Almost twenty years at the ministry, and I'm still fooled by the weather from Magical Maintenance. However..."

She stretched out her arm, Harry took her elbow and they disappeared.

Harry found himself in a thickly grown forest that was completely silent apart from the birds that were singing in the trees.

''No rain here", Mrs. Singh said satisfied. ''Follow me, Mr. Potter."

While they wandered through the forest, Harry realized slowly that he had been here before.

''Isn't this where the World Cup was?"

Mrs. Singh nodded curtly. ''Indeed. With all the Anti Muggle Spells that were installed here, it would be foolish not to use it anymore. It's ideal for our purposes."

\- ''I've been here last year", Harry said. ''After we were at the ministry."

He could see him in front of his inner eye, as if it were yesterday: Hermione, who wept bitterly when she told him that Yaxley was at Grimmauld Place while they were sitting next to Ron with his splintered shoulder.

''I remember that", Mrs. Singh said. ''It meant hell at the ministry for weeks. Everybody was questioned to find out how you managed to get in."

\- ''Polyjuice Potion", Harry said. There was no point in hiding it.

''That's what they found out immediately", she replied. ''They still went on with the questioning. Some people were sent to Azkaban because of it."

\- ''What happened to the Cattermoles?", Harry asked, feeling queasy.

''Oh, they're fine. Cattermole came back to work yesterday. Apparently, they settled to Malta."

They reached the place where the big gold stadium had been four years before. Now, it was only a big, empty lawn.

''A great game", Mrs. Singh said nostalgically. ''Were you there, too?"

\- ''Yep. VIP box", Harry said shortly. It had started in that lodge, when Barty Crouch Jr. had stolen his wand.

''I was seated nearly at the bottom", Mrs. Singh said enviously. ''Well, it was only Bulgaria versus Ireland...let's see how England manage this year. However, Mr. Potter...the test. Your task is to disapparate from here to where we started."

\- ''Ehm, to the visitor's entrance?"

\- ''Merlin's beard, no! Only back into the forest. All right? Good, I'll see you there. If something... _happens_ , just call me, okay?"

After that, Mrs. Singh turned on the spot and disappeared with a loud _crack._ Harry sighed deeply. This place offered many bad memories. Winky, weeping over Mr. Crouch's tissue, the Dark Mark at the sky, the Death Eaters who levitated the helpless muggles...it was good that he'd only come here to leave again. He didn't fear to fail the test. Harry had taken Dumbledore from the south coast of England to Hogsmeade, compared to that, this here was a mere hopper. Focusing on the forest, he turned on the spot and stepped into nothingness.

He apparated right behind Mrs. Singh who nearly fell into the bushes.

''Excuse me", Harry said sheepishly.

''Professional risk", Mrs. Singh said. ''Eh, well, you passed. Or do you miss anything? Eyebrows still there? Fingernails? - That's how it should be. Now all I need to do is sign your license-"

She pulled a red form out of her bag, tipped it with her wand and gave it to him.

''Congratulations, Mr. Potter."

She gave her watch a quick look.

''Merlin's Beard, half past one! I wanted to take lunch ages ago... can you make it back to London on your own, or do you want me to take you?"

\- ''I'll manage, thank you, Mrs. Singh."

\- ''Well, then this is where we part. Only eh...would you mind if I take a picture of the two of us? For my daughter?"

For the first time in a week, Harry felt a little smile appearing on his face.

''No, I don't mind at all."

* * *

As he had a full hour to himself before the trial would start and his stomach was grumbling greedily, Harry took a hasty lunch at Grimmauld Place (Kreacher had anticipated his needs and prepared sreak and roast potatoes) before he returned to the ministry's visitor's entrance. While driving down with the lift, he nervously pinned the badge that said _Harry Potter, Trial_ to his chest. Trial was to take place in courtroom ten, in the same room in which Cornelius Fudge had once tried to get him expelled from Hogwarts. Like then, the walls of the corridor in front of the courtroom were grey and empty, but unlike three years ago, he wasn't late, he was early. More reassuringly, he didn't feel the cold and depression he had felt here on his last visit, when he had impersonated Albert Runcorn to get the locket. Just when he started to ask himself where all the dementors would go now, he heard someone approaching from the lifts.

''Potter!"

\- ''Hello, Professor."

Professor McGonagall looked as she always did: her hair bound back as strictly as the look she gave Harry, nothing hinted to the fact that they had fought in a horrible battle alongside each other a week ago. They shook hands.

''Are you here as a witness?"

\- ''Yes. You're here as a judge?"

She shook her head. ''I'm only here to testify. Regarding the Carrows, I'm definitely too biased to serve as a judge."

Professor McGonagall eyed him critically. ''You left very fast after the memorial, Potter."

Harry merely nodded.

''Well, I understand that this is not easy for you", she said briskly. ''But there is nothing you have to accuse yourself of. It wasn't _you_ who let the elder students take part in that battle."

Before Harry could think of an appropriate answer, they were disturbed by the arrival of other witnesses.

''HARRY!", Hagrid bellowed through the corridor, pulling him into a tight hug that made his ribs hurt alarmingly. He wore his best, terrible, yellow-red tie and an old, brown suit.

''You look good", Harry said with a bright smile.

''Not me way ter run aroun' like this", Hagrid said. ''But if it helps ter get the Carrows behin' bars, I'd wear anythin'."

\- ''I'd sign that any time", Neville added before he hugged Harry too, endangering the status of his ribs only slightly.

''I bet you've been waiting for this a long time", Harry said, but Neville shook his head darkly.

''If it turned out like I wanted, they'd already be dead. You weren't there last year, Harry. Youd didn't see what they _did_ \- well, I was there. I saw it, and I felt it."

Hagrid looked shocked. ''Galloping Gargoyles, Neville, slowly, eh? We don' want ter start like You-know-Who!"

He turned towards Harry. ''How are ye, Harry? Now, as it's over?"

\- ''It's not over, Hagrid", Harry said, decisively ignoring the first part of the question. ''There's still Death Eaters on the run, and it's not over until we catch them."

He suddenly remebered what Snape had told them in their first Defense lesson with him: _Fighting the Dark Arts is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before._ He wondered what the next head would be, but he was sure it couldn't be worse than Voldemort.

Harry went on shaking hands: Professors Sprout (with unusually clean hands), Slughorn (wearing his usual lemon-green vest and sweating slightly), Flitwick (tiny and in a tailcoat) and Sinistra (who had never exchanged a word with him before) all shook his hand and asked how he was, and he lied to all of them by saying ''Fine, thank you." Finally, McGonagall took him aside.

''What are you going to do now, Potter?"

\- ''Well, for the time being, I work here."

She put that aside with a scowl. ''I know that, Potter. Kingsley told me about this offer and I didn't believe one second that you wouldn't take it. But what about your education?"

\- ''I'm not sure if I'm able to go back to Hogwarts, Professor", Harry said.

''Nonsense", she said. ''As far as I know, Hogwarts always was good for you, Potter - just like you've been good to the school."

Harry winced slightly over the unexpected compliment, for he couldn't remember another occasion on which Professor McGonagall had ever praised him.

''That was before the battle, Professor."

\- ''Nonsense", she growled again. ''We teachers are also coming back, aren't we?"

Kingsley's arrival spared Harry the answer. The new Minister for Magic wore, like his companions, the plum robes of the Wizengamot with the silver 'W' on his chest. Following him were the other judges. Harry knew most of them: Mr. Weasley, Percy, Hestia Jones, Elphias Doge, Madam Marchbanks and an elder wizard, who had to be Tiberius Ogden, and also three middle-aged witches whom he had never seen before. Mr. Weasley opened the door to the courtroom with his wand, while Kingsley stopped next to Harry.

''Congratulations for passing the test, Harry."

\- ''Thanks."

\- ''You'll be the last witness on the stand. Just wait next to Minerva and the others- _what is she doing here?_ "

Harry whirled around and realised instantly whose appearance had taken Kingsley's attention: among the observers, who slowly flooded into the room, was a blond witch that wore juwelled spectacles and a disgusting handbag made of crocodile leather from which she drew a long, green feather at this very moment. Accompanying her was grimly looking, bearded photographer.

''She's back with the _Prophet_ , I take it", Harry said darkly.

''Rita Skeeter back with the _Prophet_ ", Kingsley moaned. ''Like we didn't have enough trouble already...well. Just stay with the other witnesses until you are called to the stand. We'll talk later, Harry."

Kingsley pushed himself through the observers, who made way for him and Harry respectfully, and sat down with the other judges, while Harry turned right and sat down next to Neville. The only sources of light in the courtroom were the torches on the grey walls which threw a spooky light. While the benches were filled, Harry felt the collective looks of the observers on himself. Some of them he knew: many members of the DA were present, among them Ernie Macmillan, who came over and shook both Neville's and Harry's hands with a serious expression on his face, Terry Boot, who waved them hello, and Seamus Finnigan, who raised his hand and sat down next to his mother in the front row. She wasn't the only parent Harry saw in the crowd: many parents of Hogwarts students who he believed to have seen once in a while on platform nine and three quarters were there. Rita Skeeter sat next to Seamus's mother, quill and paper ready. Her photographer picked his nose. The athmosphere in the room was grim, nobody spoke a word, only the ten judges whispered quietly from time to time.

Finally, when the big clock over the doors jumped to half past two, the doors closed themselves and Kingsley rose from his chair.

''Bring them in", he said calmly and four aurors led the Carrows into the room. Both wore the grey uniform of the inmates of Azkaban and licked their lips nervously when they were pushed into the chairs in front of the judges. As soon as the aurors let go of them, the chains at the chairs closed themselves firmly around their wrists and ankles.

''Trial from 9th May 1998", Kingley said while Percy was protocolling eagerly, ''regarding violations against paragraph 1b of British Wizarding Law and article 1 of the International Wizarding Convention by using the Cruciatus curse against Alecto Barbara Carrow and Amycus Ares Carrow, resident 34 Gardiner Street, Edgington, Northumberland. Leading the questioning: Kingsley Vincent Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic, Arthur Bilius Weasley, Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amanda Jillian Tudgeberry, First Undersecretary to the Minister. Clerk, Percy Ignatius Weasey, Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic.

The charges against the accused are as follows:

That they knowingly, on purpose, and in full awareness of the illegality of their actions used the Cruciatus curse against multiple students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry between 1st September 1997 and 2nd May 1998. Furthermore, that they taught the Cruciatus curse to multiple students, and that they used the Cruciatus curse against Harry James Potter on 11th June 1997.

Your are Alecto and Amycus Carrow?", he asked them.

''Yes", they said.

''What do you plead on?"

\- ''Not guilty, Your Honour", Amycus said, licking his lips. His sister nodded eagerly.

''We are only victims of the Dark Lord ourselves, as we were under the power of the Imperius curse."

Next to Harry, Neville clenched his fists so strong that they became white as chalk.

''The court calls its first witness", Kingsley said, who didn't seem to be bothered at all. ''Court calls Professor Minerva Isobel McGonagall."

Professor McGonagall rose from the bench and swept past the Carrows to the stand.

''Professor, please tell the court what you know about the actions of the Carrows during the last school year", Mr. Weasley said.

''I saw them torture dozens of students with the Cruciatus curse", McGonagall said. ''Some of these students are present here today. I also know that Mr. Carrow taught this curse to all his students from the 5th year on and that he forced them to use it against first-years and students who had violated the school rules."

\- ''And do you believe that the accused were under the influence of the Imperius curse?"

McGonagall snorted like a furious dragon. ''Not at all. Both of them have been passionate minions of Voldemort for years."

Half of the observers winced when McGonagall said Voldemorts name, Rita Skeeter lost her quill, and Alecto and Amycus stared at her full of anger.

The witch next to Kingsley cleared her throat.

''Professor, can you give us concrete examples of these incidents?"

McGonagall straightened herself. ''Indeed, Miss Tudgeberry. On 12th April they used the Cruciatus curse to torture seventh-year student Michael Corner in front of the assembled students and staff in the Great Hall at breakfast. Mr. Corner had freed a first-year who had been chained to the wall over the night. On 1st May I was present when Mr. Carrow used this curse against another seventh-year, Terry Boot, also in the Great Hall, after Mr. Boot had informed the students of Mr. Potter's, Mr. Weasley's and Miss Granger's successful robbery of Gringotts. He also used physical violence against Mr. Boot."

Harry shot a glance over to Terry who stared at Amycus without blinking.

''Thank you, Professor", Miss Tudgeberry said.

''Do the accused wish to ask the witness questions?", Kingsley asked.

Amyus rattled with his chains. ''Yeah, I have a questions. How can the old toad accuse us if she has used the Imperius curse against me? And why is Potter with the other witnesses and not in Azkaban, as he should be, because he cruciated me?"

The observers started to murmur to each other while Rita's Quick-Quotes Quill ran about her notes like a speed skater.

''Professor McGonagall and Mr. Potter did indeed use these curses", Kingsley said calmly after the murmuring had stopped. ''But they will not be prosecuted for these incident, as all violations made by the defenders of Hogwarts during the battle fall under the act of grace for the defenders, because they happened self-defense during battle."

Harry tried very hard not to show any emotions on his face, because it hadn't been self-defense when he had cursed Amycus, it had just _happened_. He had been so full of wild rage that he hadn't been able to distinguish between right and wrong any more.

''No further questions, sir", Amycus mumbled.

After McGonagall, the other teachers were called to the stand, and all of them confirmed her testimony and mentioned further occasions on which the Carrows had tortured students. Hagrid himself stated that he had been hexed by them himself on his Support-Harry-Potter-party, but he had knocked them out and managed to escape with Grawp.

''How did you do that without a wand?", Tudgeberry asked critically.

''Must be 'coz of my giant's blood, ma'am", Hagrid shrugged. ''What's more, some of them helped me. Neville over there, for example. I think they used memory charms so that they believ'd that I made it on me own."

\- ''Thank you, Mr. Hagrid", Tudgeberry said. Harry had to grin unwillingly, he had never heard anyone calling Hagrid this way.

''Do the accused wish to ask the witness questions?", Kingsley asked.

''Filthy half-breed", Amycus spat out.

''WHATCHA WANT?!", Hagrid roared, but as he made one step towards Amycus, the Death Eater whined weakly and pressed himself deeply into his chair and so Hagrid left it at that.

Neville was the next one.

''They made our life hell", he said loudly and pointed to his scars. ''This one Alecto gave me in my first ever lesson Muggle Studies with her. This one", he pointed on another one on his cheek, ''her brother gave me in Defense after two weeks. They also used the Cruciatus against Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and me when we tried to steal the sword of Gryffindor from the Headmaster's Office."

Harry noticed how Mr. Weasley winced slightly, apparently Ginny hadn't told him about it.

''I saw how they cruciated nearly every single member of the DA, among others Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Colin Creevey, and Parvati Patil. They cruciated me again when they kidnapped Luna Lovegood from the Hogwarts-Express."

Neville cleared his throat.

''Did you see them teach the curse to your classmates", Kingsley asked.

''Yes. They wanted to teach it to all older students, but many of us denied to learn it and had to face it ourselves. But there were some who _wanted_ to use it. Especially Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."

\- ''Thank you, Mr. Longbottom. Do you belive that the accused were under the Imperius curse, as they claim?"

Neville shook his head. ''They enjoyed every single second in which they could give us hell. They did it, because they wanted it."

Tudgeberry went through her papers and then gave Neville a sharp look.

''Your parents are Frank and Alice Longbottom?"

Rita Skeeter rammed her elbow into her photographer's side, so that he made a hasty picture of Neville, who proudly said: ''Yes, that's right."

\- '''And although these two here used the Cruciatus curse against you on multiple occasions you didn't stop causing trouble for them?"

\- ''No."

Tudgeberry nodded slowly. ''Impressive. Impressive indeed. Thank you very much, Mr. Longbottom."

\- ''Do the accused wish to ask the witness a question?", Kingsley asked.

Neville stared at them, but they only shook their heads without looking at him.

''Thank you, Mr. Longbottom. Court calls Harry James Potter to the stand."

As Harry stepped forward, the observers started to whisper again and a lightning flashed over his faced as he passed the photographer, but when Kingsley cleared his throat, nothing remained but the scratching of Rita's quill on the paper and the rattling of the Carrow's chains.

''Mr. Potter, please tell this court what you know about the illegal activities of the accused."

\- ''The first time I met them was the night Dumbledore died", Harry said, slightly surprised of how calm his voice was. ''They were on top of the astronomy tower when Snape killed him, and they escaped with him and Draco Malfoy. During that escape, Alecto used the Cruciatus against me before I duelled Snape." He cleared his throat. ''After that, I only met them at the night of the battle, in Ravenclaw common room. Alecto used her Dark Mark to summon Voldemort to Hogwarts and was stunned by Luna Lovegood. When Amycus came along, he wanted to blame the Ravenclaws for calling Voldemort for nothing, because he didn't notice me, as I was hidden."

The crowd murmured furiously.

''And before you ask: I'm completely sure that they were not under the influence of the Imperius curse."

\- ''Thank you, Mr. Potter", Tudgeberry said and adjusted her spectacles. ''Do the accused wish to ask the witness a question?"

Again, they shook their heads.

''Mr. Potter, you may go", Kingsley said and Harry went back to his seat. ''Court calls the first witness of the defense, Charles Ironius Yaxley."

Two aurors brought in Yaxley, whose brutal face was already begging to become gaunt after one week at Azkaban.

''Mr. Yaxley, what do you have to say in defense of the accused?"

\- ''They didn't break any laws", Yaxley said coolly and the observers started to scream loudly. Kingsley waved his wand. ''SILENCE!"

People started to stop talking, although they still eyed Yaxley hatefully.

''Go on, Mr. Yaxley."

\- ''In the period in which they used the Cruciatus curse - which I don't deny - this was perfectly legal, acoording to Educational Decree Number 33 which was passed by this very ministry. They had every right to use this curse as part of corporeal punishment. I have to know it, as I was Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement at this time."

Miss Tudgeberry leaned towards Yaxley and put off her spectacles.

''One may see it that way if one shares your _interesting_ understanding of the law, Mr. Yaxley, but that would only denote paragraph 1b of British Law, not article 1 of the International Magical Convention, for this Law is more important- and it was definitely not out of use at that point."

Yaxley shrugged. ''It's not relevant anyway, because they were under the Imperius curse."

\- ''That's what you believe?", Mr. Weasley asked.

''Of course, ... _sir._ "

\- ''Do the accused wish to ask the witness a question?"

\- ''Eh, no", Amycus said as Yaxley vehemently shook his head.

''Then Mr. Yaxley will be brought back to Azkaban immediately. Do the accused wish to present further witnesses for their cause?"

\- ''No, sir", Alecto crowed.

''Then it is time that this court comes to a verdict", Kingsley said.

The room went deadly silent, even Rita now looked eagerly up to the judges.

''Who thinks the accused should be cleared of all charges?", Kingsley asked and nobody moved.

''And who is for a conviction?"

The judges's hands shot up. Kingsley hammered his judge's gavel down.

''In the name of Magic the accused are found guilty of all charges and are sentenced to a life-long sentence in Azkaban prison."

The crowd started to applaud and cheer, Neville next to Harry hammered his fist on the bench, but Amycus was beside himself with rage and roared around, while his sister screamed wildly as the aurors led them out of the courtroom.

''The Dark Lord will return, more powerful than before! And then you'll pay! All of you!"

Her mad eyes found Harry, who looked at her contemptuously.

''And _you'll_ pay, Potter! We'll get you! _One of us will get you!_ "

Then they were out of the room and that was the last what Harry saw of Amycus and Alecto Carrow.


	4. Chapter 4 Mischief Managed

**Mischief Managed**

It was the most beautiful summer's day. On the lawns around the Burrow bloomed lilies of the valley and pansies while robins sang in the trees. The wheather was just as beautiful as it had been at Dumbledore's funeral at the lake and Harry thought, while they were sitting there, that Fred Weasley deserved just as big a funeral as Dumbledore's. The Weasleys had their own little graveyard close to the field where he had played Quidditch with Fred so often, on a small clearing in an idyllic grove. Most of the graves were old, but fresh flowers bloomed on all of them, as the Weasleys didn't forget their dead. Although there were many funerals in these sad days, a lot of people had come to say farewell. Harry's old team was there, Wood, Katie, and Angelina, who quietly cried at Alicia's shoulder, just like Lee Jordan and other friends of Fred and George. Verity, their shop assistant had come to pay her respects, together with the red-haired Weasley relatives led by Aunt Muriel, who wide-eyedly stared at the Minister for Magic sitting next to Hagrid with a grave face.

Harry was seated in the second row between Hermione and Ginny, next to Ron, Percy and his girlfriend Penelope, behind the rest of the Weasleys: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who sat to both sides of George, and Bill, Fleur, and Charlie. Fred's simple oaken coffin was placed next to the grave, and as a light breeze made the black cloth above it move, Harry felt his throat tighten and cursed the injustice of the world: why was Fred dead, Fred, who had made so many people laugh, who had always been eager to make everything a bit better for everyone around him with his never-ending creaticitiy and happiness?

When the little wizard who had also performed Dumbledore's funeral and Bill and Fleur's wedding stepped slowly to the coffin, Ginny slipped her hand in his and grabbed him so tight that he could feel her fingernails pierce him. On his other side, Hermione did the same and leaned against Ron's shoulder. Ron's eyes were wet, while Harry felt as if he had no tears left. In front of them, George's parents put their arms around him.

''Fred Weasley was a truly extraordinary person'', the tiny wizard said quietly and loud at the same time. ''An extraordinary son, brother, and friend. He devoted his entire life to making other people laugh. To make them happy. This is a rare gift for which we all will miss him even more in these hard times of grief and sadness.''

Hagrid snorted into his handkerchief loudly.

''Darkness has passed, but Fred Weasley will not see the new, bright world of light, although he gave his life for it, and that leaves us here alone, without him. But a part of him remains within everyone of us who knew and loved him: in his jokes, in his deeds, in his laugh.''

Quietly crying, Ginny leaned her head on Harry's shoulder.

''Fred wasn't only witty and funny, he was also brave. A true Gryffindor. He did not have to fight, but he did it without hesitation, because he knew he was fighting for a better world than the one we had to face last year. With him, we lose an amazing, wonderful person who charmed everbody that had the privilege to get to know him.''

Now Harry couldn't stop the tears any more, they ran down his face slowly and unstoppable, falling on Ginnys hair.

''Remember him and smile, because that is what he always wanted, and remember him and the big sacrifice he made, the biggest of them all, when you have to decide between what is easy and what is right. Remember Fred.''

The tiny wizard was quiet for a moment, then he moved his wand elegantly and Fred's coffin slowly glided into the grave. One after another, they rose from their chairs and stepped to the grave to leave a rose, George being the first, followed by his parents. Harry meant to let Ginny go ahead of him, but she didn't let go of his hand and so he knew that she wanted him by her side which made it a bit less terrifying to step forward to that deep hole, deep like the hole in him where Fred had been before.

''I'll never forget you, Fred'', Ginny said hoarsely. ''I'll never forget how often you made Mum made, or how mad I was at you when you died my doll's hair. Even Ron never managed to make me that furious.''

She cried quietly.

''I miss you, Fred, I miss you so much, you bloody idiot. You made me who I am. You'll always be my brother.''

Harry waited, but Ginny seemed to have said her part and when she slowly let her white rose fall into the grave he realised that it was his turn now.

''Thanks for everything, Fred'', he said, but that didn't seem to be enough. ''I'll never forget how you had that stupid beard, or how we put that gnome on the christmas tree.''

Again, there was this big thing in his throat.

''I am so sorry, Fred. I wish I had stopped it. I wish I had been done one day earlier. I'll never forget you, I promise.''

He let go of the rose and they stepped aside for Percy and Penelope and hugged the others. None of them accused him, but deep inside he knew that it was all his fault: if he had finished the damn task one day earlier, Fred would still be alive, just like Lupin, Tonks, and all the others.

Most people had left immediately after the funeral, but some took the opportunity to say farewell to Fred at his grave by saying a couple of words and shaking the Weasley's hands. Angelina was sobbing so desperately that Alicia and Katie had to hold her up. The parts of Hagrid's face that weren't hidden behind his thick beard were swollen and red of tears. Kingsley drew a red phoenox feather out of his cloak and let it fall on the coffin before he hugged all of them. Finally, when they had all paid Fred their respect, the tiny wizard softly swung his wand and the pile of earth next to the grave filled it, leaving a smooth hillock. He whispered a quiet charm and a beautiful red stone appeared on top of it that said under a rising phoenix:

 _Fred Septimus Weasley_

 _born 1 April 1978_

 _died 2 May 1998_

 _Mischief Managed._

Harry looked over to George who smiled sadly under his tears. For a while they remained standing at the grave until Bill put his arm around Fleurs shoulders and led her back to the Burrow, followed by the others. Ginny was still holding his hand, but Harry freed himself and then laid his arm around her, just like Bill had done with Fleur.

''I wasn't sure if you'd be here'', she said quietly, rubbing away her tears forcefully. ''I thought you'd bury yourself at Grimmauld Place or God knows where, and that you'd never come out again.''

She knew him too well.

''I did, but I had to come. I owed it to your brother.''

\- ''He was your brother too.''

She picked at his dark wizard's robes.

''This suits you well, you know. Perhaps you should wear these more often.''

\- ''But for happier occasions'', he said feebly.

In the Burrow's garden, Ron and Charlie had placed tables and banks for everbody. When the last people arrived from the graveyard, Bill and Fleur had already distributed tea for all of them. Harry found himself between Ginny and Ron, whose shoulder he patted shortly before sitting down. Hermione was on Ron's other side, looking into the depths of her tea cup.

''You look like Trelawney'', Ron said with half a smile.

''It's too soon to laugh again'', she answered quietly and leaned on his shoulder again. In that moment, a gnome hurried across the lawn next to their table and disappeared in the blackberry bushes at the fence.

''What was that about, what you said at the grave? With the gnome an the christmas tree?'', Ginny asked quietly.

Harry shared a sad smile with Ron. ''That was two years ago. It had bitten Fred on the ankle when he pulled up carrots for christmas dinner, so we stunned him and put him up there. George gave him the lovely wings.''

\- ''I didn't know.''

\- '' 'course not'', Ron said. ''You were busy bombing the living room with lametta.''

George suddenly smiled. ''D'you remeber when we showed Harry how to degnome the garden?''

\- ''Didn't he get bitten and then nearly threw the poor guy up to London?'', Ron grinned. ''That's still the record, I think.''

Lee leaned over to them. ''Are you sharing your best memories, or what?''

He looked at George who shrugged. ''Go on, maybe it helps.''

\- ''When you sent me that toilet seat to the hospital wing at the end of the first year'', Harry said immediately. Mr. Weasley was listening carefully, he noticed.

''How you left Hogwarts'', Hermione said, leaving Ron's shoulder. ''I'll never forget Umbridge's face. That was priceless.''

\- ''That swamp was better'', Ron said.

''Did Filch really have to bring people to class by boat because of that?'', Bill asked and the all nodded happily. Ginny cleared her throat. ''Anyway, the best thing ever was when you transfigured Ron's teddy into a spider.'' Ron made a face while the others laughed quietly.

Wood stopped wolfing down chocolate cake. ''All the stuff you did during Quidditch practice. Preteding to fall off your brooms. Aiming badgers at each other. Stuffing pimple powder in the cloaks. You were the best beaters in the entire school, but you made me completely mad.''

\- ''Believe me, Oliver, there are definitely worse beaters'', Angelina laughed, rubbing away her tears. ''You'd have murdered Jack Sloper and Andrew Kirke after one week of practice with them.'' She looked at Harry. ''How's your team now?''

\- ''It's not my team any more'', Harry said, but Ginny waved that away energically.

''Of course it is. There was no Cup last year.''

She looked around. ''Guess what? We should play Quidditch.''

\- ''Ginny'', Mrs. Weasley sighed deeply. ''Do you really think that is a good idea?''

Ginny bit her lip, but George rose from his place. ''Damn it, let's play. Fred would approve'', he added and Mrs. Weasley shared a look with her husband and didn't argue with him.

''And you'll all come with us, some fun will be good for you'', Bill said and pulled his mother to her feet.

In the Weasley's broom shed were enough broomsticks for all of them who wanted to play, although some of them had seen their best years long ago. Harry found himself holding Mr. Weasley's old Cleansweep Five which hadn't been flown for ten years.

''How do we make teams?'', Ron asked.

''Easy'', Wood said. ''Old team against new team.''

\- ''Okay'', Harry said. ''But we keep Katie.''

\- ''And who do we get?'', Angelina asked critically.

''Percy'', Charlie said, grinning widely.

Percy winced. ''Eh, I never said I'd...''

George pressed a Comet Two-Forty against his brother's chest. ''No protest accepted here, Perce. Come on, you won't fall down.''

Sighing deeply, Percy accepted his fate. They played six to six, without badgers and beaters, but with snitch and seekers, for Ginny finally wanted to know whether Harry or Charlie was better: Wood, George, Angelina, Alicia, Charlie, and Percy against Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Katie, and Harry. Hermione and Percy were both abysmally bad, so teams were evenly strong. The others sat down at the side of the field, only Lee Jordan ran around on his feet while he was commenting the game.

They played for over an hour, and afterwards they were all dirty and dented, but they laughed and felt reasonably better. Harry had caught the snitch out of pure luck, as it had come out of a beech's branches while he was passing it. Charlie had spotted it immediately, but his hasty dive on his broom had been to late and had only resulted in Percy falling off his broom one foot over the ground which had made everyone laugh, even Mrs. Weasley. They marched back the Burrow together where Bill poured everyone a glass of firewhisky which drank on Fred.

When the sun disappeared on the horizon, the guests went home one after onother, until only the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry remained. Percy and Penelope were already gone, for he had to be back at the office early in the morning, as he told them pompuously. Bill and Fleur were the next to go.

''I have to get back to work tomorrow, too'', he told his father and nodded over to where the others sat. ''I need to help cleaning up the mess this three made in the bank.''

Not long after them, the others went to bed, but before Ginny left, she kissed Harry softly on the cheek. Only the three of them stayed in the garden and Ron opened his mouth, undoubtedly to ask him about Ginny, but Harry forestalled him.

''Did you find your parents, Hermione?''

She nodded. ''Yes, it wasn't hard to get to them. We came back home yesterday.''

\- ''How did they react?''

Hermione picked at her bushy hair. ''Well, you can imagine that they weren't exactly happy that I moved out of the country and erased their memories, but they know I did it to protect them.''

\- ''It'll be fine'', Ron said confidently.

''What do we do now, Harry?'', Hermione asked.

He laughed. ''Why do you ask me?''

She snorted like a dragon. ''Because you know more than Ron and me. Ron's Dad told us that you've been at the ministry yesterday.''

Harry nodded, pulled the papers out of his cloak and aimed his wand at them.

 _''Engorgio.''_

Of course, Hermione started reading them immediately, while Ron only waved with his.

''What are these?''

\- ''Kingsley wants us to become aurors'', Harry answered. ''To get the remaining Death Eaters behind bars. At least until the new term starts, in case we want to return.''

\- ''Dunno'', Ron muttered. ''Haven't we left school behind us?''

He scrolled through the contract.

 _''Fifty galleons per week?!"_

His mouth stood open as he imagined that amount of money.

''Shut it, before a midge gets in'', Hermione said absently.

Harry looked at her and said: ''You don't want to do it.''

She responded to his look in the same critical manner. ''And you've already said yes.''

He nodded. ''Without talking to us about it?'', she asked taken aback.

''This is a decision every one of us needs to make on his own'', Harry said quietly. ''Personally, I know it's not over until every Death Eater is in Azkaban.''

\- ''I know that, too'', Hermione replied sharply. ''But the ministry can do that on its own. That's what they have aurors for. We are no aurors, Harry - we have no idea how to catch dark wizards, we're only good at surviving.''

Harry made a face. ''I said something like that to Kingsley when he proposed it.''

\- ''So, why did you say yes if you agree with me?''

\- ''Because he thinks we can help, and if Kingsley thinks so, I trust his judgement.''

\- ''You really don't want to do it?'', Ron said and looked at her unbelievingly.

''No, Ron, I don't. I think we've done enough already. More than enough. We've been risking our lives for the better part of seven years and we've nearly died a dozen times, and I just feel that it's enough now. I want to live my life without having to look over my shoulder the whole time. Remember Mad-Eye. I don't want to end like that.''

\- ''Me neither'', Harry said. ''But as long as there are Death Eaters out there, I have to look over my shoulder, because I highly doubt that they ever want to make friends with me.''

\- ''And once there are no Death Eaters left? Do you think it's over then? Do you think, there won't be criminals after them?''

Harry shrugged. ''After them...I dunno. But until August I'll do my best to see them in jail.''

Hermione shook her head what made her hair fly around her. ''I understand you, Harry. I really do. But this time, you have to do it without me. I need to be there for my parents now, and I'll definitely go back to Hogwarts. I want to take my NEWTs, because I think that we should finish our education before we enter work life.''

\- ''I'm in, mate'', Ron simply said. ''When do we start?''

Hermione sighed deeply. ''I suspected as much. You'll both die and I'll die old and lonely.''

\- ''You'll find someone better than Ron, I guess'', Harry grinned. ''Besides, nothing will happen to me. Remember what Trelawney told us in our fifth year? I'll be old as the hills, minister for magic and father of twenty children.''

\- ''She only said that because you've made that interview'', Hermione said, but she laughed.

''And you really don't want to go back?''

Harry shrugged again and scratched his scar. ''I dunno, Hermione. For me, Hogwarts is...tainted. From the battle. I don't think I'll ever be able to walk through that corridor on the seventh floor again without remembering that Fred died there. Or that I can ever have breakfast again in the Great Hall where I saw Lupin and Tonks.''

\- ''You mean that same Great Hall where you finished him, right?'', Ron asked.

Harry sighed. ''What about you? D'you want to go back?''

Ron scratched his long nose. ''I need to figure that out. It's quite cool, being of age and all that, and we could be aurors, just like that. But if Hermione goes back, I'll have to go to, I guess.''

Hermione kissed his cheek. ''That, Ronald Weasley, was the second-most romantic thing you've ever said.''


	5. Chapter 5 A Glimpse of Normalty

**A Glimpse of Normalty**

Early at the next morning Harry arrived at the Burrow to pick up Ron for their first day at work. However, when he stood at the fence, he hesitated unwillingly. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would surely be up already and he just didn't know how to manage to look at them so shortly after Fred's death. The funeral had been different, it would've been impossible not to come and there had been a bunch of people aside from him, but this? He would be alone with Ron and his parents and he suddenly thought that he couldn't do that right now. But in that moment Mrs. Weasley spotted him standing there and waved from the kitchen window, so he had no other choice than staying. Harry straightened his shoulders under his new auror's robes which he had found waiting for him at Grimmauld Place yesterday evening, pressed his suitcase against his chest and walked towards the kitchen door. When he entered Mrs. Weasley hugged him before going back to the hearth where she was preparing baked potatoes and smashed eggs with bacon. Ron and his father were sitting at the table. Mr. Weasley wa reading the _Prophet_ while Ron picked at his auror's robes.

''Hey, mate'', he said weakly.

''Sit, Harry, dear'', Mrs. Weasley said. ''Did you have breakfast?''

\- ''I'm not very hungry, Mrs. Weasley'', he answered, but she shook her head decisively.

''Nonsense, you two have a long day ahead of you. I remember Arthur's first day at the ministry, it was hell.''

She put smashed eggs, baked potatoes and bacon on three plates and sent them to the table with a wave of her wand.

''Thanks, Mrs. Weasley'', Harry said.

''That looks good, Mum'', Ron said who focused on his breakfast immediately. Apparently even his fear of his first day at work couldn't defeat his eternal hunger for food. Casually, Mr. Weasley put the _Prophet_ aside with a deep sigh, but Harry managed to spot his own big, self-satisified face at the front page nonetheless.

''What does it say?'', he asked casually while he tried to keep Ron's pace at eating.

''The usual Skeeter-nonsense. The conviction in a single paragraph and the rest is about...well, it's more about that you used the Cruciatus against them than about the Carrows, Harry.''

Harry looked over to Mrs. Weasley, wondering how she would react to that piece of information, but then he realised that she had recently used an Unforgivable herself.

''The _Prophet_ is only damaging its own reputation'', she said contemptfully. ''To attack Harry, after all he's done, people won't like that.''

-''Yeah mate'', Ron added. ''Right now, everybody believes that the sun is shining out of your- ehm, you're quite popular, I mean.''

Mr. Weasley moaned and rose from his chair. ''Whatever, I have to go now. Are you boys sure that you don't want to accompany me?''

Ron shook his head. ''Yes, Dad. We only have to be there in half an hour. And, well...''

-''You don't want to turn up at work with your old man, of course. Have a good first day, boys.''

He kissed his wife's cheek and left, while Harry used the opportunity to grab the newspaper.

''What does she write?'', Ron asked.

-''Your Dad's right'', Harry said. ''The usual crap. _Not everybody is equal in the eyes of the law. It seems that the Ministry lets Potter get away with everything...Death Eater methods...shame for the ministry..._ I wonder what she'll be writing once she finds out that we actually _work_ at the place now.''

Ron leaned over to him so that his mother couldn't listern to them.

''Don't you reckon that Hermione should just tell people about her?''

Harry shook his head grimly. ''That's over, mate. She registrated officially last year, so we have nothing on her any more.''

\- ''So she's having her revenge now? What's she doing, starting a crusade against you?''

\- ''And against Hermione, for sure'', Harry said.

Ron rapped his knuckles. ''She'd better leave her alone, that old, evil-''

\- '' _Ron!_ '', his mother hissed who had come over to take their empty plates.

''Sorry, Mum!''

Harry looked over to the Weasley's clock and felt a sharp pain in his chest: Fred's hand was missing. He cleared his throat and glimpsed at his own watch: they would have to leave soon.

''Why was Dad's first day hell, Mum?'', Ron asked suddenly.

Mrs. Weasley smiled nostalgically. ''Well, Perkins had always been the only one in the office. Arthur was his first trainee, and the old chap was quite overstrained with that. Even putting a second desk into the office was a problem for him. What's more, they got a new complicated case in a kindergarten down in Elephant and Castle that day.''

-''What happened in Elephant and Castle?''

-''Singing toy buckets.''

\- ''Sounds quite practically, actually.''

\- ''Not with the sings they were singing'', Mrs. Weasley said darkly.

Harry emptied his tea cup. ''Come on, Ron, let's move.''

\- ''Okay.''

They stood up and Mrs. Weasley started to pick at Ron's robes.

''The first Weasley in ages who becomes an auror'', she said proudly and Ron went as red as his hair. ''Well, I wish both of you a nice first day at work.''

\- ''Thanks, Mum.''

\- ''Thanks a lot, Mrs. Weasley.''

They left the kitchen and climbed over the fence.

''When will you stop calling her 'Mrs. Weasley', anyway?'', Ron asked. ''You've known her for seven years.''

Harry shrugged. He had never thought about it. ''I'm just used to it, I guess. Ready to go?''

Ron grabbed his elbow and Harry focused on the entrance to the ministry, turned at the spot and vanished into nothing, pulling Ron with him.

* * *

They entered the ministry through the main entrance and crossed the entrance hall with long steps. Like at his last visit, Harry felt dozens of people staring at him although he had hoped that his auror's robes would let him disapperar within the masses of ministry workers. Instead, they seemed to attract even more attention.

''Good that that bloody statue is gone'', Ron grunted, scratching his nose. They took the lift up to the Auror's Office where everybody was already busy at work.

''Proudfoot?'', Harry asked the witch in the first cabin who didn't even look at them but pointed to the right. Ron straightened his tie nervously. Finally, they found the head of the Auror's Office in the biggest cabin with transparent walls in the middle of the room. Proudfoot, a small, red-faced, stodgy man, sat at his desk and was busy screaming at a letter, yet they didn't hear a word for the cabin seemed to be sound-proof.

''Potter and Weasley?'', a bored elder witch asked who seemed to be his assistant. ''Wait a moment, he has to finish that howler. Some half-wit forgot to hand in his report on time- look and be warned!''

Proudfoot finished his rant, sealed the letter with a swing of his wand and then pulled open his door.

''Send that to Upton, Ursula. Potter, Weasley, inside.''

They entered Proudfoots cabin and he slammed the door shut behind them before sitting down in his comfortable looking chair. He didn't offer them a chair.

''So. First thing first: the Auror Office is the pride and the heart of the ministry. This means that there are high expectations to its members, even if they are only trainees.''

He held up one of his thick, sausagy stubby fingers.

''Firstly: PUNCTUALITY. Be on time, otherwise you won't be here long.''

A second stubby finger shot upwards.

''Secondly: REPORTS. Everything you do, everything you see, write it down. Even if you think it's not relevant, because a more experienced auror may yet find an important detail which you oversaw in your notes and they may finally solve a case. Here, too: punctuality! Before you haven't handed in your daily report you shouldn't even _think_ of going home!''

A third stubby finger accompanied its twins.

''Thirdly: NO SOLO ATTEMPTS! No auror attends field trips without his partner, especially no trainee!''

Proudfoot hammered his massive fist on the table.

''And finally: NEVER TALK TO THE PRESS! These vultures only get to know what _I_ tell them and nothing else!''

He shot a glance sideways at this morning's _Prophet_.

''I don't think I'll need to explain why to you, Potter. Welcome at the ministry.''

Proudfoot stood up and pulled the door open again.

''WILLIAMSON!''

Williamson, the auror with the ponytail whom Harry had spotted at Mr. Weasley's office yesterday, came over from his cabin at the end of the corridor.

''Take care of these two, show them everything. And watch out that they don't stand around in everybody's way, for Merlin's sake!''

Harry bit his teeth together. He didn't intend to _stand in anyones way._

''Yes, sir. Follow me'', Williamson told Harry and Ron and they shambled after him to his cabin where an auror with short, blond hair dictated a report to his quill while making a paper lane fly around with his wand.

''That's Savage, my partner. Savage, this are Potter and Weasley.''

\- ''My pleasure'', Savage said, jumping from his chair and shaking their hands while the paper plane sailed to the ground behind him. Harry looked around in the cabin: the walls were plastered with pictures of the wanted Death Eaters, and houses and maps.

''Well, then'', Williamson said, leaning against the wall. ''You've been assigned to assist us in our search for Avery.'' He pointed at the respective face at the wall. ''I guess Mr. Proudfoot already explained the basic rules to you?''

\- ''Punctuality, no solo trips, reports, and, ehm...'', Ron finished lamely.

''Forget about that stuff'', Williamson said grinning. ''The most important rule here is: only talk bad about your supervisors while you are on a field trip. Especially about our new master and commander.''

\- ''What happened to Gawain Robards?'', Harry asked for the former head of the office.

''Dead'', Savage said darkly. ''Fallen when he defended Scrimgeour and that's a bloody shame.''

He showed them to the cabin next to them which was only half the size and included a single desk and two chairs. There was a massive hill of blue files on top of the desk.

''Cozy'', Ron said dully.

Savage shrugged. ''Proudfoot's decision, not ours. At least you've got your own cabin.''

\- ''What exactly are we supposed to do here?'', Harry asked wearily.

''To start off, you just accompany us. If you've got an idea, don't hesitate to say something. You've already done more than other aurors in their entire life.''

Ron's face took the colour of his hair again.

''Proudfoot doesn't seem to agree with that'', Harry said.

''Proudfoot's Proudfoot. Besides, Moody always spoke good about you, Potter.''

\- ''Did you know him well?''

\- ''He trained me'', Savage said grimly. ''He was even on my wedding last summer - and a week later he was dead.'' He pointed at the files. ''Well, as sorry as I am, lads, you've got to read all of these. That's everything we have on Avery. Read it, learn it until you can recite it by heart and if you know more than the ministry: add it. That's all you need to do for today. Any questions?''

\- ''Yeah'', Ron said, scratching his nose. ''When do we get lunch?''

Savage laughed. ''You have half an hour of lunchtime whenever you want. If something comes up, we're next door.''

While the two aurors left, Ron stared at the files somberly. ''That looks more like the kind of work Hermione would love to do.''

He was right: fighting through the files turned out to be a task both boring and long. The main facts about Avery were all on the first page: aged just over sixty (''stone old'', Ron said), from Essex (''Anyone living there has to get nuts''), no children (''better this way'') and never married (''no surprise if you look at that nose!''). The rest were all kinds of details about his relatives, about places where he had been seen during the last years, about crimes which he had committed.

''What do we know about this guy after all?'', Ron finally asked hoarsely. ''Blimey, I can't even speak properly any more because of all that reading.''

\- ''He was on the graveyard when Voldemort returned'', Harry said absently while reading through the file on Avery's aunt Gertrude who had worked as a gardener in Hicksville, Sussex before dying of dragon pox forty years ago. ''And he was responsible for the search for the prophecy before Rookwood got out of Azkaban. He failed and Voldemort punsihed him for that.''

\- ''How?''

Harry shrugged. ''I didn't see. However, he seems to have survived, because he's been working at the Department of Mysteries last year. What exactly he did isn't in the files, of course, because everything that happens down there is top secret.''

\- ''Yes, the unspeakables have unspeakably many liberties'', Williamson said who suddenly stood next to them. ''Savage and me want to have lunch now, do you want to come?''

\- ''Definitely'', Ron said over the loud grumble of his stomach. ''Where's the cantine?''

Williamson snorted loudly. ''On the third floor, but you might poison yourself as well. Never mind the cantine, we're eating outside.''

They marked the files they were reading at the moment and followed the elder aurors to the lifts.

''What dou mean, we eat outside?'', Harry asked. ''In the muggle world?''

\- ''Yes and no'', Williamsoin said. ''The restaurant is in the muggle world, but the owners of the place belong to us. We go there every tuesday.''

They crossed the entrance hall and went over to the fireplaces at the other side of it where Savage took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the flames.

''To the _Red Elephant_!'', he called, stepping into the green flames and disappeared. The others followed him one by one and when Harry was catapulted out of the flames and managed to land on his feet for the first time in his life, he found himself in a dark, windowless cellar.

''Cozy'', Ron said dryly.

Williamson shrugged. ''The entrance hall isn't anything special, but the food is.''

He led them out of the room on a dimly lit corridor and then up the groaning wooden stairs before they reached a door which he tapped with his wand. The door opened immediately and revealed a small boy who smiled at them brightly.

''Welcome to the _Red Elephant_ , sirs. And you brought guests...''

He stopped and stared at Harry with big eyes.

''Thanks, Dev'', Savage said curtly. ''Is our usual table free?''

\- ''Of course, Mr. Auror, sir'', the boy said, slowly recovering from the fact that the famous Harry Potter had just walked in. ''Follow me, please.''

Dev showed them to another door behind which they found the actual restaurant. It was a long, narrow room with around a dozen tables grouped along the huge windows and the smell of curry was in the air.

''Indian'', Ron said, stating the obvious.

\- ''Ever tried Indian food?''', Harry asked slightly nervous.

Ron nodded grimly. ''Once. Take care, it's...spicy.''

''Have you never eaten Indian food, Potter?'', Savage asked while they sat down. ''I thought muggles have itg more often.''

\- ''Not the ones I grew up with'', Harry said darkly. In Uncle Vernons opinion neither the Indian people nor their food and their spices were welcome in Britain and like anything else, Dudley had adapted this opinion. Every time he and his gang weren't able to catch Harry at school, they had focused on the Indian children instead.

''I'm muggle-born'', Williamson said, ''and my parents have neighbours from India, so I've practically grown up with it.''

\- ''What did you do last year, sir?'', Ron asked.

The elder aurors grinned at each other. ''Stop being so formal, boys'', Williamson said. ''We're your colleagues and not even ten years older than you.''

\- ''Okay'', Ron said, getting red again.

''I hopped off to the Orkneys with my parents'', Williamson confessed, ''and waited there for the coast to be clear again.''

\- ''I was very lucky'', Savage said, sipping from this tea cup. ''I was on a diplomatic mission in the States with Tudgeberry when they sacked the ministry. My wife followed me over there and I spent the year working for the Americans.''

While they waited for their food they told them more about their last year. Ron and Harry themselves told them some of their own experiences but took care not to reveal anything important and the others didn't bother. During the conversation, Harry looked around the room and recognised a couple of guests who were also working at the ministry, including Mrs. Singh who waved over friendlyly.

''Do any muggles come here at all?'', he asked.

Savage shook his head. ''They're all downstairs in the basement, strictly separated from us. You should still keep your wands away, just in case someone decides to sneak a peek from outside.''

At last, a waitress brought their food and for a while nobody said a word because they were busy eating. Harry felt how he started to sweat because Ron hadn't promised too much: the food was _very_ spicy, but also tasty.

''What else do we do today?'', Ron asked who had of course finished his food first.

''Yaxley's and Macnair's trials are this afternoon. We'll question them on Avery before, maybe they know something. Especially Yaxley.''

Harry nodded pensively. ''Yeah, Macnair was more like the hatchet man, nobody from the inner circle. Yaxley is quite another calibre.''

He cleared his throat and took a sip of water which didn't help to extinguish the fire in his throat at all.

''I'm supposed to testify at the processes, although I don't know that much about them.''

\- ''We know'', Williamson said. ''In the meantime, you can do your apparition test, Weasley.''

Ron scratched his nose nervously. ''Ehr, yeah, I guess...''

\- ''You'll manage'', Harry said, backslapping him.

Williamson sighed and pushed his plate away. ''Well then, let's get back.''

They paid and flooed back to the ministry where they continued to browse through the files until Savage entered their cabin.

''Anything new?''

\- ''I've written down everything I know about Avery here'', Harry said rubbing his eyes. ''And we've finished the files.''

\- ''Good, let's make a little excursion.''

The questioning of Yaxley was to be held in the little adjoining room next to courtroom ten where the accused had to wait for their trials. Savage and Ron took Macnair with them next door while Harry and Williamson stayed there.

''I'll ask the questions'', Williamson whispered before they started. ''When I'm done, it's your turn.''

Harry nodded and they sat down at the table facing Yaxley. Behind the blond Death Eater, two more aurors stood guard.

''Potter'', Yaxley spat. ''It seems to be easy to become an auror these days.''

\- ''I doubt that he will be such a shame to the office like you are'', Williamson said coolly.

Yaxley rattled with his chains. ''Be that as it may. What do you want?''

\- ''Information on the wanted Death Eaters'', Williamson said and placed the four pictures on the table. Avery, Jugson, Nott, and Selwyn stared grimly up at Yaxley who laughed quietly.

''You want me to rat on them? What is in it for me? I doubt it will spare me Azkaban.''

\- ''It won't'', Williamson said. ''You'll spend the rest of your life there. But we could grant you certain facilities of your stay there.''

\- ''What is that supposed to mean, Williamson?''

\- ''Well, we would allow your wife and children to visit you every month, for instance.''

Yaxley stared down at his chains, but then he shook his head decisively.

''Forget about that, Williamson. They should not see me like this. They will carry on the noble name of Yaxley, but they will never see me again. Besides, I know nothing anyway.''

He looked at the pictures. ''Avery, Jugson, Nott... they won't even make any problems. All they want is run away as far as possible.''

\- ''What about Selwyn?'', Williamson asked and knocked on the picture of the pale young man with the Roman nose.

Yaxley shrugged. ''What about him? What can he do? He is on his own, and the Dark Lord is no more.''

He stared at Harry. ''I will never understand how you could beat him, Potter. You are only a boy, mediocre giftet at best, and yet you sit here and talk to me while the greatest wizard of our time is dead.''

Harry didn't bother to answer and Williamson pulled a little flask with a transparent liquid inside out of his robes which he recognised immediately.

''As you don't want to talk, Yaxley, we'll make you talk.''

The Death Eater merely shrugged. ''Do you think I did not know this was coming? I have conducted countless questionings, Williamson. I cannot help you, but go on. Waste your time.''

The other two aurors held Yaxley while Williamson dripped three drips of veritaserum in his mouth. He didn't fight them.

''What's your name?'', Williamson asked calmly.

\- ''Charles Ironius Yaxley'', Yaxley said, his face blank.

''What do you know about possible hideouts of James Avery?''

\- ''There is his parents' house at the East End'', Yaxley said. ''And he's been at Malfoy Manor quite often.''

\- ''That's all?'', Williamson asked with a furrowed face.

''Yes'', Yaxley said.

Williamson questioned him about the other Death Eaters, but Yaxley didn't seem to be helpful.

''He's all yours, Potter.''

Harry leaned forwards. ''Why do you believe that Yaxley won't run away like the others?''

\- ''Because he is a Selwyn'', Yaxley said calmly. ''The Selwyns can track themselves back to Slytherin himself. Selwyn is the heir of the Dark Lord, the only one of us who is able to speak parseltongue. The Dark Lord relied on him like only on very few others.''

\- ''So Selwyn might try to follow in Voldemort's footsteps?'', Harry asked spellbound.

''He might'', Yaxley said.

''I don't like that at all, Potter. I _really_ don't like that at all'', Williamson said after they had left Yaxley.

''Neither do I, believe me'', Harry said.

''Have you ever met Selwyn?''

Harry nodded and felt shivers running downs his spine as he remembered Voldemort screaming in outrage in his head: _Your wand, Selwyn, give me your wand!_

''He was with Voldemort when I left Privet Drive last year. The night when Moody died.''

\- ''Learned anything new?'', Savage asked who came over with Ron in that moment.

''Yaxley thinks that Selwyn may think he's You-know-Who's heir, but nothing helpful at all. What about you?''

\- ''Pretty much the same'', Savage said.

While the two discussed the questionings, Ron leaned over to Harry. ''What's he mean, Selwyn wants to step in You-know-Who's footsteps?''

\- ''He's descended from Slytherin.''

\- ''I thought You-know-Who's grandfather said he and his breed were the last of that line.''

Harry shrugged. ''Dunno. Maybe that's only what he wanted to believe. Anyway, Selwyn can talk to snakes and that could very well mean that he's related to Voldemort.''

Ron scratched his nose again.

''And how are we supposed to find out if he is?''

\- ''Kreacher's book'', Harry asked. He had already thought about that.

''Pardon- Kreacher wrote a book?''

\- ''Haha. No, the book he kept in his room. _Nature's Nobility_ , remember? The one with all these family trees. Maybe Selwyn is even on that tapestry at Grimmauld Place.''

\- ''What are you talking about?'', Savage asked and Harry had to fight the impulse to say 'Nothing'.

''Just wondering if Selwyn is really related to Voldemort or not.''

Both of them winced slightly when he said the name.

''That doesn't matter'', Savage said finally. ''We have to find him either way.''

\- ''All in all, it was a flop'', Williamson said grumpily. ''Avery's parents' house has already been searched twice, there's nothing to find.'' He looked at his watch. ''The trials are about to start, Potter. The two of you are hereby dismissed for today. Weasley, good luck with your test. See you tomorrow - on time, remember!''

\- ''What about our reports?''

Savage shrugged. ''We'll take care of that. I mean, we didn't even show you how to write those. See you tomorrow.''

Harry and Ron looked after them.

''They're okay, aren't they'', Ron said.

Harry nodded. ''Yeah, it could have been worse, I guess.''

Ron looked around nervously, but the corridor was still empty. ''It matters whether he's related to You-know-Who, doesn't it?''

\- ''If they have any more similarities than parseltongue, definitely'', Harry said grimly. ''And be it only because the other Death Eaters will follow him now- maybe. We'd better catch Avery soon so that we can focus on Selwyn.''

\- ''D'you reckon he's after you?''

\- ''After _us_ , you mean. I think they all are. no matter what Yaxley said.''

The lift at the end of the corridor opened and the first judges stepped out.

''I should go'', Ron said. ''I don't want to get in trouble at my first day here.''

\- ''Good luck with your test, mate.''

Ron nodded weakly, left and smiled at his father as he passed him. Mr. Weasley came over.

''How is your first day going, Harry?'', he asked.

 _Alarming_ would have been an accurate description, but Harry merely decided to say ''Okay, Mr. Weasley'' and went over to his seat at the witnesses' bench.

Yaxley was first. Today, there were fewer people among the audience than at the Carrows' trial, but the judge's bench fuller: Slughorn, Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall sat in their plum robes with Kingsley and the others. It turned out to be a short trial, as Yaxley himself pleaded on guilty.

''You have won for now'', he said grimly, ''but you did not catch all of us. It is not over.''

When the aurors led him past Harry, he spat on the floor in front of him and Rita Skeeter's photograper shot a hasty picture.

''We will meet again, Potter.''

\- ''Only when I come for a visit in Azkaban'', Harry said coolly, ''to deliver the rest of your pals.''

He didn't have to testify at Macnair's trial but he stayed nonetheless and watched as Hagrid and Madame Maxime testified against him and told the judges about their mission with the giants. Like Yaxley, Macnair was unanimously declared guilty. After they had removed him from the courtroom with a lot of screaming and shouting, the people moved towards the entrance. Harry took his suitcase and looked at his watch, it was already after eight pm. He hoped that his overtime was well paid.

''Harry!''

\- ''Hey, Hagrid.''

Hagrid pattet his shoulder so that Harry's knees started to wobble. Madam Maxime stood next to him.

'''Ello, Miester Potter'', she said and shook his hand. ''I 'ope you are well?''

\- ''Very well, thank you, Madame'', he said.

''I've 'eard zat Madame Deacour, pardon, Wiezzly fought alongside you, is zat true?''

\- ''Fleur has been an amazing help'', Harry answered.

''Please give 'er my best wishes, non? Tell her zat we are all very proud of her.''

\- ''I will, Madame. Thank you.''

She left after that, followed by Hagrid who hastily waved him goodbye.

''See ya, Harry!''

* * *

Harry apparated back to Grimmauld Place, barred the door behind him and shuffled tiredly down to the kitchen.

''Welcome home, Master Harry!'', Kreacher croaked. ''What does master want to eat?''

\- ''Somethin warm that isn't too spicy, if that's possible'', Harry said weakly and threw his suitcase on the kitchen table. He sat down and moaned loudly.

''Kreacher?''

\- ''Yes, Master Harry?''

\- ''Have you still got that book somewhere? _Nature's Nobility?_ ''

\- ''Just one moment, master!''

Kreacher made a fire in the fireplace and then shuffled over to his tiny room.

''Kreacher found it, master.''

He balanced the heavy book on the table.

''Thanks, Kreacher.''

Harry found the Averys on the first pages and saw that they were closely related to the Lestranges and the Blacks, feeling a sharp pain somewhere in his stomach as he looked down on Andromeda Tonks' name. He decided to visit her the next day. It seemed that Avery did not have any living relatives where he could hide, for the Malfoys were in Azkaban themselves and the Lestranges and Blacks were all dead, apart from Tonks' mother who wouldn't help him. But maybe it would still be a good idea to look closely at the Lestranges' houses.

''Dinner is ready, Master Harry!''

Kreacher placed a full plate of damping chicken soup in front of him.

''Thank you, Kreacher. You can go to bed now, if you want to. I can clean this myself.''

\- ''Kreacher can do it, master. Kreacher is not tired.''

\- ''Then at least sit down.''

The old house elf climbed on one of the other chairs without protesting. He started to get used to the strange views of his master.

''How was master's first day at work?''

\- ''Alarming'', Harry said while eating the soup greedily. ''Kreacher, is Arius Selwyn's name on the tapestry in the salon?''

\- ''No, Master Harry, sir'', Kreacher said. ''There has not been a marriage between the Houses of Black and Selwyn for nearly 200 years.''

Shyly, he looked at Harry. ''Why does master ask about the young Selwyn?''

Harry emptied his plate. ''Because I have to put him into Azkaban. Thanks, Kreacher, that was delicious.''

\- ''There is more, if master is still hungry.''

Harry shook is head tiredly. ''No, but tomorrow morning I'll take more. I really need to go to bed now.''

\- ''Good night, master.''

\- ''Good night, Kreacher.''

Harry took the book and his suitcase and went upstairs. Before he went to sleep, he thumbed through up to the Selwyns. It didn't take him long to find out that it was true. Gregory Gaunt had married the elder daughter of the last Slytherin while Obadiah Selwyn had married her younger sister. This truly meant that Arius Selwyn who was also a distinct cousin of Dolores Umbridge, was indeed descended from Slytherin. Harry unwillingly had to look at the scar on his hand. Slytherin and Umbridge in one: it seemed that Selwyn never really stood a chance. _The heir of Voldemort and Slytherin_ , Harry thought while turning off his bedside lamp. _What an idiot I've been to think this was all over._

* * *

At the next morning, they searched Rabastan Lestrange's house. Bellatrix' husband Rodolphus had been killed during Harrys escape from Privet Drive and then Voldemort's most passionate minion had moved in at Malfoy Manor, therefore the old estate of the Lestranges had only been home to her brother-in-law, Rabastan, last year. Like Bellatrix, Rabastan Lestrange had dies during the battle. It was an old, majestic manor built from red brick, by far not as impressive as Malfoy Manor, but still an imposing view. However, the gardens were feral and the hedges and bushes grew exuberantly-

''Why hasn't it been searched yet?'', Harry asked Williamson while they walked over the overgrown gravel walk towards the main entrance.

''It was searched'', the elder auror answered, ''immediately after the battle, but it could be possible that Avery arrived only after we left.''

They talked quietly and had used desillusion charms, but Harry still felt dangerously vulnerable while they went towards the house. Savage seemed to have read his thoughts.

''We have the morning sun in ourr backs, Potter. If someone's in there, they don't see us coming, believe me.''

\- ''Well then'', Wiliamson said when they finally reached the white entrance door. ''We'll separate like yesterday. And stay behind us, alright? No heroic deeds.''

\- ''What if he disapparates?'', Harry asked.

''This is an old wizard's home, Potter. Nobody can apparate in or out, otherwise we'd just have done that. Silence, now'', Savage said.

He opened the door with his wand and they stepped in the huge entrance hall from which a wide staircase led to the higher floors. Two doors at both sides of the hall led to the side wings.

 _''Colloportus''_ , Savage mumbled, sealing the door behind them.

 _''Homenum Revelio''_ , Harry said tensely, but the spell didn't show him anyone but the three men next to him. ''We're alone'', he said both relieved and disappointed.

Williamson and Savage stared at him with big eyes.

''Who taught you that, Potter?''

\- ''My girlfriend'', Ron said quite smugly. ''What now?''

''There's no harm in looking around'', Savage said. ''So we can demonstrate you what you have to focus on.''

He and Ron went to the left while Harry and Williamson moved through the right door. They found themselves in a large room which seemed to serve as a salon. On the long table in his middle stood countless candles in their silver candleholders wich were full of spider's webs.

''No one's been here for a while'', Harry said.

''At least that's what it looks like'', Williamsoin replied. ''It could also be possible that someone made it llok like it.''

Unwillingly, Harry remembered the evening of his first encounter with Professor Slughorn who had transformed the house in which he had lived at that time into battlefield. They searched through the other rooms at this side of the building- kitchen, storeroom and wine cellar- but didn't find anything.

''He would hide upstairs anyway, wouldn't he?'', Harry asked.

''Yes, but a full storeroom can tell you a lot. What doesn't apply to this one, I'm afraid'', Williamson said, looking at a pair of rotten apples. ''Come on, let's move upstairs.''

Savage and Ron were already upstairs and busy searching through the bedrooms.

''Charming spot, isn't it?'', Ron said.

He stood in Bellatrix' and Rodolphus' old room. The walls were plastered with silver-green tapestries, everywhere was the silver serpent of Slytherin. A couple of pictures showed long-dead Lestranges. One of them caught Harry's eye immediately, because it showed three Hogwarts students in the Slytherin common room sitting in the throne-like chairs, all with pitch-black hair.

''What is it, Potter?'', Williamson asked, stepping neext to him.

''That's Voldemort as student'', Harry said.

Williamson squinted his eyes curiously. ''The right one's old Lestrange. Left...wait, that's Avery. They knew each other from school?''

Harry nodded. ''They were among the first Death Eaters...Avery is the oldest living Death Eater, I think.''

He tried to take the picture off the wall, but it wouldn't move. Like he had expected, it had been fixed with a permanent sticking charm. Williamson pointed his wand at the picture, said _''Gemino''_ and put the copy in his pocket.

''We should burn the bloody place down'', Ron grumbled who was searching through the bedside table.

''Have you found anything?''

\- ''A couple of newspaper articles about Voldemort, like at Sirius brother's room. Besides...nothing.''

\- ''Another flop'', Williamson stated.

''I'm sorry'', Harry said sheepishly. ''I thought, maybe...''

\- ''It's fine, Potter'', Williamson said. ''It was a good idea to look at the house again, and it's not like we'd have another lead at the moment.''

\- ''Let's get out of here, boys'', Savage said. ''It's time for lunch anyway. Do you want to join us again?''

\- ''Sure'', Ron said. ''Where do you go on Wednesdays?''

\- '' _Leaky Cauldron''_ , Williamson said. ''In fact, we go there every day except for Tuesday. There's no better place to hear some rumours - though I doubt we'll find out anything about Avery there.''

They apparated to the little courtyard behind the pub where the entrance to Diagon Alley was and went inside with Ron promptly ruinning into a passerby.

''George!''

\- ''Watch out where you're going, for Merlin's sake'', his brother grumbled, holding his head. ''Aren't aurors supposed to have better eyes?''

\- ''Do you want to check the shop?'', Ron asked while Harry tried very hard not to look at George.

''No, I'm, ehr, well. Drink a cup of tea. With Angelina. See you.''

George squeezed through them and left the pub.

''One of your brothers?'', Williamson guessed after they had sat down at a table in the corner so that they couldn't be spotted too easily. Harry had succesfully managed to manoeuvre through the pub without being recognised by pushing his hair over his scar with one hand while scratching his nose with the other.

''Yeah'', Ron said. ''One of the twi-'' He cleared his throat. ''One of my brothers, yeah.''

\- ''We heard about it'', Savage said quietly. ''We just didn't know whether you want to talk about it. My condolences.''

\- ''I really don't want to talk about it'', Ron said even more quietly. ''But thank you.''

''Harry! Ron!''

\- ''Hannah! What're you doing here?''

It was Hannah Abbott, member of the DA and Hufflepuff from their year.

''Live and work'', she said and threw her long tail over her shoulder. ''Tom is my great-uncle. Everything that's left of the Abbots'', she said. ''So I moved in here. Maybe I'll take over the pub one day.''

\- ''Cool'', Ron said.

''So you're not going back to Hogwarts?'', Harry asked.

She shook her head. ''No, I don't think so. Tom can use my help here and I don't need to do any NEWTs for this. Neville wants to go, though.''

\- ''Neville?''

\- ''Neville _Longbottom?_ Big guy, a little clumsy? Slept in the same room with you for six years?'', she asked, rolling her eyes. ''We've been together since last year. Didn't Ginny mention it?''

Harry felt Ron's glance on him. ''There...wasn't time to talk about it yet'', he said slightly embarassed.

''Whatever...what may I offer you?''

\- ''She's changed, hasn't she?'', Harry asked Ron after Hannah had returned to the bar.

''Who hasn't?'', Ron said. ''I don't think her last year was much more fun than ours.''

After lunch they once again separated: Ron stayed with Williamson and Savage whereas Harry went to courtroom ten again. Today was the trial he anticipated the most apart from the Malfoys'. As two aurors led in Antonin Dolohov, his hand cramped around the handle of his wand while the other one brushed over Fabian Prewett's watch at his wrist. Dolohov's proccess was unnecessary because he had already been convicted of the murders of Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Mrs. Weasley's brothers, and had been given a life-long sentence for it, but Kingsley had insisted on having every Death Eater in court again. This time, Dolohov was also accused because of the murders of Remus Lupin and Padma Patil. Mrs. Tonks hadn't come to see the trial, but Harry saw Parvati and her parents sitting in the front row next to Lavender Brown who held her best friend's hand. Lavender wore a thick scarf to hide the wounds from Greyback's assault. When Dolohov was chained to his chair, Parvati stopped crying immediately and straightened her back. Harry was sure that she would have killed her twin's murderer right on the spot if she'd had her wand with her, but like all other visitors, she had handed it over in the entrance hall.

This time Kingsley, Mr. Weasley, and McGonagall were not sitting with the other judges but next to Harry and the other witnesses.

''Remus was a close friend'', Kingsley had said to him when he sat down. ''I can't talk to this piece of filth.''

Instead, Tudgeberry led the trial. When she asked Dolohov of he wanted to plead guilty or not, the Death Eater only laughed. He didn't speak a single word through all of it, but he stared at every witness who testified against him from his black, blood-shot eyes as if he wanted to murder them on the spot. Harry was one of the last to testify. He told them about the fight at the ministry when Dolohov had nearly killed Hermione, and about his encounter with him at Tottenham Court Road after Bill's and Fleur's wedding. He couldn't say anything about the murders of Lupin and Padma. Luckily, he hadn't seen it. Everything he new about it was that he had seen their dead bodies in the Great Hall.

''Thank you, Mr. Potter'', Miss Tudgeberry said. ''Mr. Dolohov, do you have questions for the witness?''

Harry thought Dolohov would keep his silence, but instead the Death Eater licked his chapped lips and said: ''Are you afraid, Potter?''

Harry shot a contemptful glance at him. ''Of you scum? Certainly not.''

\- ''You'd better be'', Dolohov spat out. ''One day I'll come and get you, Potter, just like I got the filthy werewolf.''

For one moment Harry was so outraged that he already saw himself rise his wand and finish Dolohov, but then he pressed his teeth together and pulled his hand out of his pocket again.

''Try. If you want to end like your master.''

He looked up to Tudgeberry.

''That's all, Mr. Potter.''

When they led Dolohov out of the courtroom, he tried to break free right in front of Harry, but the aurors stunned him before he managed it and dragged him out.

''You'd have liked him to make it, wouldn't you?'', Kingsley asked quietly.

\- ''Wouldn't you?''

The minister nodded grimly. ''Sometimes, justice just isn't enough.'' He scratched his bald head. ''How are things going with Avery?''

\- ''Bad'', Harry said. ''We searched Lestrange Manor again this morning, but didn't find anything.''

\- ''Have patience'', Kingsley said. ''A case like that isn't solved from one day to another. Avery could be practically everywhere.''

With that sad statement, he took his leave and went over to the judges while Harry plucked up his courage and went over to Parvati who was staring at the floor while her parents were talking to Miss Tudgeberry. Rita Skeeter stood nearby and tried to eavesdrop on them, her Quick-Quotes Quill ready at hand. Harry pointed his wand inobtrusively at the reporter and murmured _''Muffliato''._

''Hey'', he said weakly as he reached Parvati and Lavender.

''Hey, Harry'', Lavender said tired.

He hugged both of them.

''I'm so sorry, Parvati.''

\- ''Me too'', she said. ''Professor Lupin, he- he was your friend, wasn't he?''

Harry nodded, though _friend_ sounded so meaningless because Lupin had been much more to him: fiend, father figure, the last person who had truly known his parents.

''His son is my godson'', he said. ''How are you, Lavender?''

She shrugged and winced slightly, the wound seemed to hurt when she moved too much. ''I've been out of St. Mungo's for two days. They think I won't be a werewolf, but I have to come back there at the next full moon to make sure.''

\- ''Why didn't you kill him?'', Parvati suddenly asked.

Harry swallowed. ''What?''

\- ''Dolohov. You had your hand at your wand, I saw it. Why didn't you do it?''

He leaned over so that only Parvati and Lavender could hear him. ''I wanted to'', he confessed. ''When he talked about Lupin, I really wanted to do it. But then I stopped. I've never killed somebody and it wouldn't have made anything better, only worse. It seems that I'm finally managing to control my temper.''

\- ''You killed You-know-Who'', Parvati said.

Harry shrugged again. ''Actually, he sort of finished himself, Parvati. His killing curse rebounded. I...I think I just don't have that in me.''

She rubbed her eyes. ''Yes...maybe it's better this way. But I tell you, I _would_ kill him. My sister, Harry...my _twin_. There hasn't been a day we didn't see each other, and now...''

\- ''I'm so sorry'', he said, his voice breaking. ''It's all my fault. If I had just-'''

She looked at him with her beautiful, big, brown eyes. ''Are you mental? Nothing of this is your fault, Harry. Without you we'd maybe all be dead now. Don't blame yourself for anything. Padma didn't- she didn't die for you, Harry. No one did. They died because they fought for something that's worth fighting for- something that's more important than all of us.''

He nodded weakly, not convinced.

''Will you come back to Hogwarts, Harry? Or do you work here now?''

\- ''I'm working here for now'', he said, glad that she had changed the subject. ''I don't know yet if I'll come back. I can really do something important here, you know. And Hogwarts...well.''

\- ''We're both returning'', Lavender said. ''And you should do the same, Harry. Believe me, we have even worse memories of it than you. We we were in that battle, too, and we've been through the worst year that place has ever seen.''

\- ''Still, we're going back'', Parvati said, rubbing her last tears away energically. ''So many died fighting for it, it would be terribly wrong not to go.''

\- ''It'll never be like it used to be again'', Harry said. ''But I get what you mean.''

He turned to Parvati's parents, but then he had an idea.

''Parvati? Maybe you should talk to George. He...he feels just like you, I guess.''

She nodded hesitantly. ''Maybe I'll do that. Thanks, Harry. See you.''

Harry gave his condolences to her parents and then left the courtroom. Mr. Weasley was waiting for him there. ''Are you joining us for dinner, Harry?''

He shook his head. ''Not today, Mr. Weasley. I- I want to visit Tonks' mother.''

Mr. Weasley nodded sympathetically. ''That won't be an easy visit, I think.''

\- ''Do such things still exist?''

\- ''Soon, Harry. Some time, it will get better. For all of us.''

* * *

The door of Tonks' parents' house was locked and nobody reacted to his knocking, but when Harry wanted to knock for the third time, he heard a chuckled laugh from the garden. He looked around the corner and his heart sank into his boots at what he saw: Mrs. Tonks was kneeling on a blanket in front of two grey stones and the chuckle was coming from the small bundle next to her. Harry stepped around the corner, not sure whether he should approch them or escape when Mrs. Tonks turned around. Her eyes widened in surprise.

''Harry!''

He nervously put his hands in his pockets. ''I wanted to visit you, if it doesn't cause too much trouble.''

\- ''Of course not, come here. I have been thinking that you would turn up here soon.''

Harry sat down on the blanket next to Teddy. His godson examined with big eyes.

''You still seem to be surprised to see me.''

\- ''I did not recognise you in these robes'', she said. ''I thought you were one of Dora's colleagues.''

Harry looked at the tombstones: one was for Tonks and Lupin, one for Tonks' father.

''I have no idea where he rests'', she said quietly. ''But we thought it is important to rise a stone for him.''

She put Teddy on her lap. ''At least, I still have him.''

\- ''I'm his godfather.''

Mrs. Tonks gave him a sharp look. ''What do you know about children, Harry?! You are barely of age!''

He raised his hands quickly. ''I don't want to take him away! You're right, I don't know anything about children! I would spoil him completely! I only meant to say that, well, I'm responsible for him, too.'' He cleared his throat. ''I want to help you as good as I can. That's all.''

She nodded, slightly embarassed. ''Excuse me. It is only - well, as I said, he is everything I have left of my family.''

She held Teddy up. ''Do you want to take him?''

Harry nodded nervously and took him. It was a terrible feeling: Teddy felt alarmingly light and he was suddenly afraid that he might break him.

''May I offer you a cup of tea?''

\- ''Ehr, yes. Thanks.''

Andromeda went into the house and left him alone with Teddy who was still examining him from big eyes. One of them was blue, the other one grey and his hair was black, but while Harry looked at him, it changed to a brilliant red.

''Hello'', he said sheepishly. ''Ehr, I'm Harry.''

Teddy didn't introduce himself and merely sucked on his thumb, still eyeing him curiously. Mrs. Tonks came back and placed the tea next to him.

''Is he always this quiet?'', Harry asked.

''Yes, it is incredible. Dora was such a wild child, even at that age- he must have that from Remus.''

Harry looked at the tombstone and saw that the same rising phoenix like on Fred's stone was under both names. Kingsley seemed to have been here.

''I am sorry that you could not be there'', Mrs. Tonks said. ''I buried them alone. It...had to be like this.''

Harry nodded in silence.

''Do you know how they died?''

He swallowed and handed Teddy back to her. He had feared that she would ask him that question.

''Bellatrix killed Dora'', he said quietly. ''She's always been after her. And Dolohov murdered Remus.'' He remained silent for a moment. ''I'm coming from Dolohov's trial. He'll rot in Azkaban for the rest of his life.''

\- ''That will not give Teddy his parents back'', she said curtly.

''No, no, of course not-''

\- ''I understood that Remus had to go'', she said sharply. ''But Dora? That was irresponsible. Beyond measure. A mother should not leave her child.''

Harry swallowed again. He had said something similar to Ron and Hermione last year when Lupin had wanted join them.

''They died so that he can grow up in a better world than the one we had when he was born.''

\- ''How can a child feel that it grows up in a better world if it has no parents?'', she asked bitterly and looked down at Teddy.

''He has you'', Harry said with more confidence than he felt. ''And me. I'd also prefer it wasn't like this, but it is. And he will have a good life. I grew up without my parents and that was hell, but you'll care for him more than my uncle and aunt did for me- and that has to suffice.''

\- ''So it seems'', she said after a while. ''Bella is dead, too?''

Harry merely nodded.

''Good. She hasn't been my sister for ages. Just like Cissy.''

\- ''Narcissa saved my life'', Harry said quietly.

''It does not matter'', Mrs. Tonks said roughly. ''I am done with them. I have been for long.''

They remained silent again while the sun disappeared at the horizon.

''What are your plans now, Harry? Are you an auror?''

''For the time being, yes. Until September. Then...I don't know. Maybe I'll stay at the ministry, maybe I'll go back to Hogwarts, or maybe I'll do something else.''

\- ''You are always welcome here'', she said. ''They made you his godfather, so that is only fair.''

\- ''I hope I won't disappoint them.''

\- ''I can't imagine that'', Mrs. Tonks said and stood up, holding Teddy. ''There are definitely worse godfathers than the famous Harry Potter.''


	6. Chapter 6 Cloverleaves and Controls

**Cloverleaves and Controls**

Harry spent the rest of the week adapting to the daily life of an employee of the ministry. He woke up early, always overtired because he often woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare, wolfed down greedily whatever Kreacher presented him for breakfast and apparated to the ministry. Until noon he sat which the other three and tried to find out where Avery might hide, visited the last known residences of his late relatives, followed even the most absurd tips from the population of wizarding Britain (''He went over that pavement not half an hour ago, sir!'') and then had lunch with them in the _Leaky Cauldron._ From time to time, he met familiar faces there, among them Seamus, Dean, and Neville, who came around with his grandmother to visit Hannah. Then he spent the afternoons in courtroom ten to take part in the trials and saw how various Death Eaters, including Crabbe and Goyle's fathers were sent to Azkaban.

Goyle himself was due on thursday and he was the first of the accused for whom Harry testified. He told the judges how Goyle had helped Malfoy in the attempt to capture him during the battle, but did not mention what he had been doing in the Room of Requirement.

''So Mr. Goyle chose the side of the Death Eaters?'', Kingsley asked.

Harry shrugged. ''I wouldn't put it that way, minister.''

A murmur went through the half-empty room. Most of the onlookers were friends of Goyle, including Zabini, Nott, and Pansy Parkinson. Malfoy wasn't there, of course, as he was waiting for his own trial in Azkaban.

''Goyle always only followed Malfoy'', Harry said. ''From our first day at Hogwarts on he always did what Malfoy did. He never really chose a side but only ever did what everyone else did.''

He cleared his throat. ''When we met them in the Room of Requirement, Crabbe used the killing curse, but Goyle didn't do anything. He was completely unable to cope with what was happening.''

Miss Tudgeberry went through her files. ''Mr. Longbottom claimed that Mr. Goyle used the Cruciatus curse in the Carrow trial.''

Goyle sat there in silence chained to his chair, his little eyes followed the discussion without revealing what he thougt.

''I do not deny that, Madam Tudgeberry'', Harry said slowly. ''But he did what his teachers told him to do. If you ask me, that's what he always did, without questioning it.''

Tudgeberry leaned forwards. ''Without questioning it?''

Harry shrugged. ''He was never the brightest candle on the cake.''

Tudgeberry eyed Harry sceptically, but Goyle supported his testimony by saying quite late: ''Oi, Potter, I heard that!''

\- ''Thank you, Mr. Potter. Mr. Goyle, do you wish to ask the witness a question?''

Goyle nodded slowly. ''Why are you trying to help me, Potter?''

Harry groaned. ''Because your only crime is that you're stupid beyond measure, Goyle. You've always only followed Malfoy and your father, and I don't think people should go to Azkaban for that.''

In the end, Goyle was cleared of all charges.

* * *

There was no trial on Friday afternoon, and instead Harry, Ron, Williamson, and Savage had to endure a furious lecture of Proudfoot. At its end, he spread a lot of spit over them while thundering ''I-WANT-TO-SEE-RESULTS!'' before leaving their cabin.

''Well, well'', Savage said pointedly casually and cleaned his face with a tissue. ''Did we maybe miss something?''

Williamson was beating the devil's tattoo on his desk. ''We searched every single flat that anything to do with him. We followed every unusual flicker of magic in the most remote woods and only found two young couples and an old natural scientist in embarassing situations. We searched throug these files back and forth, and all we found is: nothing!''

Harry scratched his scar and Ron shot a panicked look at him. ''Only a nasty habit'', he said hastily. ''Ehr, Avery is pure-blood, right? He's supposed to have no idea how to survive without magic? He's been on the run for two weeks now, he _must_ have used magic. If the magic in remote places is not his, then he must be somewhere where magic does not raise attention. In a wizarding home- or Diagon Alley.''

\- ''Knockturn Alley, more likely'', Savage said. ''But we can hardly turn that whole place upside down without raising attention. I'd rather say he left the country.''

Williamson shrugged. ''Firstly I'd say we'll search his flat again tomorrow. Stone old auror strategy, boys: if you don't have a clue, go back to the start.''

As nobody came up with a better idea, they agreed on searching Avery's flat again the next morning and left. As usual, Ron asked whether Harry wanted to come over to dinner once they had left the ministry.

Harry shook his head. ''Not today, Ron. I'm exhausted.''

Ron furrowed his brows, ''That's what you say every day, mate. Come on, Hermione will be there, too. We should talk to her about Selwyn.''

\- ''Another time, mate.''

He was about to apparate, but Ron grabbed his elbow. ''Harry, if you're not coming with me, I'll hex you. It's about time you bloody talked to Ginny!''

Harry stared at the ground. ''Do you suddenly want to set us up, or what?''

\- ''I don't care whether you - you know- just tell her what's going on.''

\- ''I can't- I can't right now, Ron. There is so much work we have to-''

Ron's ears turned red, which was always an alarming sign.

''Yes, we have a lot of work to do. And guess what, I'm glad we have. Because it's so much that it keeps me away from thinking about all the bad stuff. But Ginny doesn't have any distractions. So you really should talk to her.''

Harry eyed him suspiciously. ''Did Hermione make you learn that by heart?''

Ron had the decency to look slightly embarassed. ''Ehr, maybe. So, what now? Are you coming voluntarily or do I have to hex you?''

When they arrived, Mrs. Weasley had already prepared dinner. She, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny sat around the table. There was a moment of silence as Harry and Ron entered the kitchen, then Mrs. Weasley jumped from her chair to give him a hug.

''Harry, dear! How nice of you to come!''

\- ''Thank you, Mrs. Weasley.''

Ron sat down next to Hermione and kissed her so that Harry had no other choice but to sit down next to Ginny. He avoided looking at her.

''Where's George?'', Ron asked. ''Is he eating alone again?''

Mrs. Weasley nodded silently and the pain in Harry's stomach multiplied.

''How was work today?'', Hermione asked in an obvious attempt to break the tension.

''Fantastic'', Ron said and put litres of sauce over his chips. ''Proudfood decided to act as a human howler and tore us to pieces so loud that people must've heard him in Bristol.'' He looked at his father. ''How could Kingsley make him head of office? That man's a ticking time bomb!''

Harry half-heartedly picked at his chips while Ginny next to him didn't show more appetite than him. He could feel Hermione's piercing look.

''He's the highest-ranked auror we have left'', Mr. Weasley said calmly. Apart from Yaxley, and we couldn't make him head, for obvious reasons.''

\- ''He's competely nuts'', Ron said.

''No, he isn't. He just needs to get used to his new responsibility.'' Mr. Weasley took more salad. ''He never got over the fact that Death Eaters intruded Hogwarts while he was head of the aurors in Hogsmeade, and his wife and children were murdered last year. So please show some compassion if he is a bit thin-sinned at the moment.''

\- 'I didn't know'', Ron said lamely. ''Savage and Williamson didn't tell us.''

\- ''Maybe they don't know themselves. Proudfoot never talks about it. But let's talk about something more pleasant.''

He looked at Harry who shrugged in confusion. ''Ehr, like?''

Mr. Weasley looked at him astounded. ''Didn't Kingsley talk to you today?''

\- ''Oh, that.'' He looked at his fork thoughtfully. ''We're to get the Order of Merlin.''

\- ''First Class'', Mr. Weasley added.

''But that's great news'', Mrs. Weasley said. ''You've earned it!''

\- ''Not _you_ , mum'', Ron said. '' _Us._ ''

\- ''Everybody who fought will get it'', Harry said quietly.

That was when Ginny's fork fell down on her plate clacking as she resolutely pushed back her chair and marched off to the garden. Harry swallowed and looked down at his plate.

 _''Ouch!''_

Someone had kicked his shin very hard and Hermione's furious glance told him exactly who the culprit was.

''Harry Potter, go talk to her right now, or you'll get to know me.''

Harry sighed and stood up.

He found her in the garden where she sat on the lawn with her back against the old oak watching the sunset which made her red hair shine like rubies. As he stepped next to her, she stretched out a hand and gave him something: a four-leaf clover.

''Nice'', he said weakly and after hesitating for a moment, he sat down next to her.

''Have I hurt you in some way?'', she asked.

\- ''No'', he said quietly. ''No, of course not.''

\- ''Then why are you avoiding me as if I had the bloody dragon pox?''

\- ''I'm not, I've just- you know, a lot on my plate and stuff-''

\- ''Stop it'', she snapped. ''Just tell me the truth. Or go. Now.''

He rubbed the clover between his fingers.

''Ginny, I...I can't sleep. Every night, as soon as I close my eyes, I can see them, how they are lying there. Fred. Lupin and Tonks. Colin...'''

\- ''I've seen them too, Harry Potter, just in case you've forgotten that. They were my friends just as much as yours.''

\- ''But it's not _your_ fault that they're dead.''

Ginny jumped to her feet infuriated. ''Will you final stop having your damn heroic complex!''

He looked at her in confusion. ''My what?''

\- ''Always when something happens to people, you make yourself responsible for it! It's making me _sick_!''

\- ''I _am_ responsible'', he said quietly, but Ginny waved that aside angrily.

''Who's responsible Tonks is dead? Bellatrix! Who killed Lupin? Dolohov! And F-Fred? Did you kill Fred, Harry? Did you cast the curse that brought this wall down? No!''

\- ''If I'd been faster-''

She slapped him in the face hardly. ''Will you just stop with your _I, I, I_ , Harry! Do you really still think this was just about you and him?! Do you believe they died for you? We've all fought him! And we all knew the risk- Chosen One or not, this was never only about you and him!''

She kneeled down in front of him. ''I was there, too, Harry! I've seen friends die that were at my side throughout the whole year when we tried to make the Carrows's lives hell! I held this girl's hand as she was dying and crying for her mother!''

\- ''I know'', Harry said quietly.

''I hardly believe that'', she hissed. ''The way you act-''

\- ''I know it because I was standing behind you when this girl died'', he said. ''Vicky Frobisher, Gryffindor, sixth year.''

Ginny stared at him.

''I was under the invisibility cloak. I was happy to see you, but I couldn't talk to you.''

\- ''Why were you there?''

\- ''I was walking to the forest'', Harry said. ''To Voldemort.''

\- ''So you really turned yourself over'', she whispered and huddled up next to him again. ''Why did you do that?''

Harry stared at the clover leaf. ''I can't tell you details, Ginny, but...a part of him lived inside me. That's why I have this scar. And that's why I could talk to snakes and see what he was doing.''

Ginny stared at him disbelievingly. ''A part of him...in you?'''

\- ''Not any more''', he said. ''He killed it. In the forest.''

\- ''That means you've _let him kill you?_ Harry!''

Meanwhile, the sun had set.

''It was the only way'', Harry said quietly. ''And here I am, and he's dead.''

\- ''Did you know that when you went to the forest?'', Ginny asked stagnantly, ''or did you think you would- that you would...''

\- ''I thought I was about to die'', he said.

''Oh, Harry!'', she put her hand in front of her mouth and started to cry.

''It wasn't as bad as I thought'', he said softly.

''And...what happened? Did you see- you know, your life running past you?''

Harry swallowed. ''That's not what I saw.''

\- ''What did you see?''

He overpowered his fears and looked at her. ''I saw you, Ginny. Just you.''

\- ''Oh, you stupid idiot'', she said quietly. ''Please tell me that you didn't just make that up so I'm not angry anymore.''

\- ''I would make all kinds of stuff up so that you're not angry anymore, Ginny. But that's the truth.''

Ginny leaned over to him and kissed him, kissed him just like she had kissed him back then after the quidditch game, and somehow the big knot in his heart just vanished and he pulled her against his chest.

* * *

''So, how's it been yesterday evening?'', Ron asked while they were wating for Williamson and Savage in front of Avery's flat the next morning.

''Nice'', Harry said and tried to keep a bright smile out of his face.

''Nice?''

\- ''Nice.''

\- ''And what's that supposedn to mean? Are you back- you know, together?''

Harry straightened his tie. ''Is who back together?''

\- ''That's not funny!''

Harry couldn't hold it anymore, he had to grin. Ron grumbled something.

''What?''

\- ''It's good to see you smile again, mate.''

\- ''Yes'', Harry simply said.

''But remember, she's still my sister. If you hurt her, I'll kill you.''

\- ''What was that?''

Williamson was there. ''You shouldn't threaten your partner, Weasley. That's bad for the atmosphere at the work place, you know.''

\- ''Where's Savage?'', Harrys asked.

''Off to get breakfast. Come on, let's get in there.''

Avery's flat was located on the fourth floor of a terrace house in Chelsea, right in the middle of the muggle world, therefore they had been forced to make some of the way on foot to not raise attention. Savage and Williamson had already searched it at the beginning of their inverstigation.

''Make yourselves at home'', Williamson said after they had closed the door behind them.

''Where should we start?''

\- ''That's up to you. Imagine it as a test.''

\- ''I suck at tests'', Ron grumbled.

''You've passed the apparition test, Weasley, haven't you?''

\- ''In the second try.''

\- ''That's good to know.''

\- ''Just start in the office, I'll take the bedroom'', Harry said. ''How was Avery able to escape, anyway?''

\- ''Seems to have run for it directly before the end of the battle'', Williamson said. ''He didn't come back here, though- he's not that stupid.''

Averys bedroom looked just like the rest of the flat: panelled walls, a few pictures, everything neat and tidy. On the bedside table was a book which Harry identified as _Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_ at the first glance. He browsed through it contemptfully, but didn't notice anything special about it, so he tipped it with his wand.

 _''Specialis Revelio!''_

Nothing happened, it was just a book. In the bedside table, he found an old watch, quills, ink, and parchment. He scanned the cupboard, went trough the pockets of each trouser, jacket, and coat, yet all he found were some dirty tissues.

''You've left them here on purpose'', he grumbled in Williamson's direction, who nodded contentiously. In that moment Savage entered the flat, carrying coffee and open-faced sandwiches.

''Breakfast break, boys. One of the amazing advantages of field trips.''

He put them on the kitchen table. ''Did I miss any important breakthrough? Let me guess- no?''

Williamson took a sandwich and ate it greedily while Harry went over to Ron.

''Nothing?''

Ron was sitting behind the desk and searched through the drawers.

''Nothing at all, mate, only these- whoops.''

He had hit his arm against the paperweight- a silvery snake, of course- which fell down.

''Not that it would be a pity if that thing broke, but- huzzah!''

Ron had grabbed the middle shelf of the desk as he bent down to get the paperweight and suddenly they heard a loud _crack_ and one of the book shelves at the wall moved and opened like a door. Williamson and Savage burst into the room with their wands raised. Savage had a half-eaten sandwich in his other hand.

''What the...?''

\- ''Look at this, Savage. Our trainees let us look really old.''

\- ''Damn, we need to formulate that a bit different in the report. Proudfoot would give us hell.''

\- ''Where did you get those sandwiches?'', Ron asked.

''In the kitchen'', Williamson said and looked into the little room that had been hidden behind the self. ''But let's take a closer look at this first.''

He murmured some incantations. ''Hm, it looks allright. Nevertheless, you can never be sure, can't you, Savage?''

\- ''I hate you, partner.''

Savage threw his half-eaten sandwich into the room. Nothing happened.

''Blimey, partner.''

They entered the room which contained only a little table with a chair next to a book shelf and a filing cabinet.

''What's all this?'', Ron asked.

''Books from the Department of Mysteries'', Savage said and pointed on a seal at the first page of a red book. ''I'd really like to know what he was reading about.''

\- ''We're not able to read this stuff anyway'', Williamson said.

''Why not?'', Harry asked.

Williamson pulled a book from the shelf and opened it. He was right, Harry couldn't read it. The letters seemed to blur in front of his eyes.

''Only the Unspeakables can read books from the Department of Mysteries. We'll take all of this and take it with us. Maybe they'll tell us what Avery was working at.''

Savage was searching through the top drawer of the filing cabinet.

''These are his notes'', he said. ''A lot on the hall of the prophecy.''

\- ''Then they're old'', Harry said disappointedly. ''Avery tried to get something for Voldemort from that place- but that was three years ago.''

Savage looked at him sharply. ''When You-know-Who and Dumbledore duelled in the ministry?''

\- ''Yes. His work wasn't successfull, though. When Rookwood got out of Azkaban, that became obvious.''

\- ''Rookwood was head of department last year'', Savage said thoughtfully. ''We should ask him a couple of questions about his pal Avery. When is his trial again?''

\- ''We are missing quite a lot at the moment, partner'', Williamson said grimly.

''Rookwood is in on tuesday'', Ron said quietly. Harry knew that he was thinking about Fred, because Rookwood had make this wall explode.

They searched the entire flat for more hidden rooms but found nothing, so they took everything from the secret room and brought it to the ministry. Directly before closing time an Unspeakable entered their cabin and took all of it.

''What's written in all of these?'', Williamson asked.

''I'm sorry, but that's confidential'', the little, bald-headed man answered.

''Come on, Croaker, it might be important for our investigations'', Savage said irritatedly.

''I don't think so, but if I should find anything relevant, I'll inform you straightaway, Savage.''

\- ''How will you know if it's relevant-hey! I'm still talking to you- incredible, that man!''

\- ''What now?'', Harry asked.

''Now, Potter, I'll complain about this highly uncooperative behaviour'', Savage said grimly and stormed off to Proudfoot. They could hear his answer in their cabin, as Proudfoot gave it in his usual volume and his office door seemed to be open.

''WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO ME IMMEDIATELY WITH THIS?!''

Williamson sipped at his herbal tea. ''Ah, that's how overtime hours at Saturdays are truly nice...''

Savage came back shorty afterwars and fell into his chair.

''How did he take it?'', Williamson asked innocently.

''Apocalyptic'', his partner grumbled. ''The worst thing about this is that he's completely right. We should've shown him that stuff the moment we came back into the office, before telling anyone downstairs.''

He rubbed his eyes tiredly. ''He says he'll talk to Shacklebolt- _the minister_ and Weasley. We'll see what happens. Anyway, I have been humiliated enough for this week.''

Williamson nodded. ''Indeed. Come on boys, let's finish these reports and get out of here.''

After they had written their reports in which Ron's ingenuity in finding the hidden room played a major part, they left the ministry together and wished each other a happy weekend.

''How did you like your first week?'', Williamson asked after Savage had disapparated.

''It was more boring than I expected'', Harry said what made the older auror chuckle.

''Yes, it's always more glamorous in the brochures. The truth is quite different. But have patience'', he added, ''we'll get them.''

With that, he disapparated too.

''Are you coming over?'', Ron asked.

''This evening'', Harry said. ''First I need to take a nap. It's been late yesterday.''

\- ''Okay. Hm?- What do you mean, it's been late? Harry!''

Harry laughed and disapparated to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

At half past six sharp he strolled to the Weasleys' back door and found Ron and Hermione closely entangled on the garden bench.

''Can't you control yourselves for at least one minute?'', he asked loudly in playful indignation which made them part hastily. Hermione exhaled in relief. ''Oh, it's only you...''

\- ''What's that supposed to mean? Who did you expect? Rita Skeeter?''

\- ''Ron's mum'', she said and looked around nervously.

''Isn't she supposed to know about you?'', Harry asked grinning.

''Of course she knows, but she has certain expectations'', Hermione said hastily.

Ron rolled his eyes. ''Hermione reckons Mum is seeing her like Fleur when Bill dragged her along.''

\- ''That's not true'', Hermione hissed and hit his arm. ''I just don't want her to get a bad impression of me. Speaking of which, we should hold our fire in front of my parents later, too.''

\- ''Later?'', Harry asked. ''Are they coming over for dinner? Mr. Weasley must be delighted.''

\- ''That's the last thing I needed'', Hermione moaned and looked at Ron confusedly. ''Haven't you told him?''

\- ''We've been more busy with Harry's love life today'', Ron grumbled.

''We'll eat with my parents'', Hermione explained. ''It's hight time they met Ron.''

\- ''We've been involved with each other for two weeks'', Ron said with a suffering expression on his face.

''We've known each other for eight years'', Hermione said with flashing eyes.

Harry laughed. ''Leave him be, Hermione. He's just scared. And if you care so much about Mrs. Weasley's moral standards, then why aren't you with the others in the living room- modestly, as you should?''

\- ''Because Ron said we needed to talk'', she said darkly.

Harry felt how the grin was wiped from his face.

''Indeed.'' He sat down on her other side. ''It turns out that Selwyn is Voldemort's heir.''

Hermione stared at him confusedly. ''Meaning what? He's his son, or what?''

\- ''Yeah, like Voldemort would father a child'', Harry said. ''That would only be a dangerous rival for him, wouldn't it? No, Selwyn is distinct from Slytherin, too. From a younger line, I checked it in Kreacher's book.''

Hermione nodded surprisedly, but now Ron looked confusedly.

''Line?''

\- ''Family line, Ron'', Hermione said irritatedly. ''Seriously, you're the pure-blood here!''

\- ''I'm a blood traitor, we don't care about our family trees. remeber?''

\- ''Yeah...well. But what does that mean, Harry? Do you think the other Death Eaters will see Selwyn as their leader now?''

\- ''Yaxley does believe that'', Harry said slowly. ''And you know how important family trees are for these lunatics. I really don't need another Dark Lord.''

\- ''No'', Hermione said, lost in thought. ''Neither do I. But what can he do, together with only three other Death Eaters? And he'd have to find them, anyway. What do you know about him? Is he dangerous? Or has he only got the title?''

\- ''Every single one of them is dangerous, Hermione. Selwym may not be Voldemort, but I want it to end. Before he starts to be a serious problem.''

Hermione stroked back her hair. ''Well, then you just need to do your job and catch him, don't you?''

\- ''It would be so much easier with you'', Ron said. ''Most of the time we're only reading files.''

She smiled. ''Well, it's about time you two read something.''

Mrs. Weasley called them from the kitchen.

''So, conference finished'', Harry said and they went inside.

When they entered the kitchen, Mr. Weasley and George were already sitting at the table while Mrs. Weasley put the pots on the table.

''Hey, George'', Harry said.

''Hey, Harry.''

George put potatoes on his plate. ''Can I ask the Golden Trio something?''

\- ''Of course'', Hermione said.

''Can you help me in the shop next saturday? You know- look what happened to it, repair, that kind of stuff?''

\- ''Sure'', Ron said.

''You haven't been there yet?'', Hermione asked tentatively and George shook his head.

''I couldn't...I didn't have time'', he said pointedly and picked at his potatoes.

''How was work, you two?'', Mrs. Weasley asked to save him from his distress.

''Ron made a breakthrough'', Harry said. ''Well, nearly. He found a secret room at Avery's, but the Unspeakables confiscated all the stuff we found because it was from their department. Even his notes.''

\- ''Yes, Proudfoot came to see me because of that'', Arthur said, furrowing his brows. ''The whole thing is quite delicate because usually nobody is allowed to know what happens down there.''

\- ''Better that way'', Ron said in disgust. ''Do you remeber those brains?''

\- ''Ron'', Hermione moaned. ''I'm trying to eat here.''

\- ''Does that mean we won't see our evidence again, Mr. Weasley?'', Harry asked.

''Croaker swears that it has nothing to do with the case, but Kingsley still might ask for insight. Anyway, Harry'', he said, pulling his eye brows up, ''you should really start calling me Arthur. Especially since you are dating my daughter now.''

Harry felt how his face went red as a tomato. Ron winked at him, grinning widely.

''No need to worry, Harry, dear'', Mrs. Weasley said. ''We think that it's wonderful.''

\- ''Glad to hear that.''

Ginny had come down and grinned contentiously at everyone. ''Not that your opinion would change anything, but it's still nice, I mean.''

And she gave Harry an unnecessary pointed kiss before sitting down next to him. ''Looks great, Mum'', she said casually while Ron stared at her with his mouth open. Hermione laughed happily.

''Come on, Ron, we need to go.''

\- ''Ehr, are you sure we shouldn't stay here a bit-?''

She crossed her arms. ''I'm leaving now. If you don't accompany me, you'll have to explain to my parents why you stood me up.''

He moaned and rose from the table. ''All right, all right...''

Even George's mouth winced as he followed her outside.

''There seem to be clear conditions with these two'', he said quietly.

''It could have been worse'', Arthur laughed contentiously.


	7. Chapter 7 In the Name of Magic

**In the Name of Magic**

The following week at work did not deliver new results. Williamson and Savage questioned Rookwood at Azkaban but he neither knew anything about possible hideouts of Avery, nor about his work from the past year. The investigations had come to a dead end which certainly did not improve Proudfoot's mood. Furthermore, the aurors who hunted the other Death Eaters hadn't found anything useful, too, so that a mixture of frustration and resignation dominated the office.

The evenings were better: Harry spent them together with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny at Grimmauld Place, both to assist Kreacher with the cleaning of the still dirty parts of the house, although the old elf heavily resisted, and to escape the watchful eyes of Mrs. Weasley- _Molly._

Ron and Harry didn't have to go to work that Saturday, and so they accompanied Hermione, Ginny, and George to Diagon Alley early in the morning. Percy didn't come with them as he was ''not replacable at the office at any time.'' To replace him adequately, they had brought Arnold and Crookshanks. When they entered the _Leaky Cauldron_ which was much more crwoded at the weekend, spontaneous applause broke out. They nodded politely and shook a few hands before managing to make it out of the pub in slightly more than fifteen minutes. At the little courtyard behind it, Hermione hit a certain brick in the wall with her wand and the gateway to Diagon Alley opened. When Harry had been here with Ron and Hermione for the last time the place had practically smelled like fear and desperation. Now, everything looked nearly as it had before: the dubious shops that sold dark artefacts and poisons had disappeared, just like the numerous beggars. Instead, the usual mixture of shops was back again that praised magical creatures, potions, books and all kinds of magical stuff in their showcases. However, some shops were still empty, like Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, whereas Ollivander's wand shop had reopened. When they passed Gringott's high, golden door, Harry shared a short grin with Ron.

''They seem to get on with their repairs.''

\- ''Still, I won't show my pretty face there for a while'', Ron said. ''Goblins have a good memory.''

A little later, they stood in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes- or what was left of it. The showcases that had promoted the ridiculously colourful advertisement of You-no-Poo were smashed just like the entrance door. George made a face as if he was entering a war zone and stepped inside, followed by the others.

''Merlin's most slaggy pants'', Ginny cursed quietly.

She had hit the nail on the head: the Death Eaters had left nothing unharmed. The shelves which had before contained Skiving Snackboxes had been beaten to pieces, the love potions formed little ponds on the floor and at the ceiling, the two last Fanged Frisbees lethargically circled each other. Hermione pointed her wand at them.

 _''Finite.''_

The frisbees fell down, right on a pile of burned Self-Spelling Quills.

''Where should we start, George?'', Hermione asked tentatively.

George was standing in the middle of the room, showing them his back.

''Just let everything vanish'', he said dully. ''I'll go upstairs and check how it's looking there.''

\- ''We should've come here before, without him'', Hermione said nervously after George had left.

''That wouldn't have made it better, believe me'', Harry said darkly. ''Okay, then. We'll check behind. You girls can start here in the meantime.''

Ron followed him to the store room where the twins had kept their products for Defense against the Dark Arts. Here, the shop looked entirely different: all shelves were empty, but intact.

''They took all of it with them'', Harry said.

\- ''That didn't save them'', Ron said and vanished the Dark Mark that was painted at the wall with a flick of his wand. ''Let's get back to the others. There's nothing to do for us here.''

When they came back to the others, Alicia and Angelina were just entering the shop.

''Bloody hell, what a battlefield'', Alicia said shocked.

Hermione and Ginny had repaired some of the shelves and put them against the walls, but the floor was still full with a collection of broken things.

''Where's George?'', Angelina asked.

''Upstairs'', Ginny said. ''He wanted to check the flat.''

\- ''I'll go help him'', she said and left while Alicia pulled out her wand.

Hermione sighed deeply. ''Crazy, isn't it? I've fought with them over this stuff so many times and now, as I can just vanish it, it makes me really sad. And angry.''

\- ''Don't worry, these shelves will be full in no time'', Ron said optimistically and flicked his wand.

 _''Scourgify.''_

The pond of love potions became a little smaller.

''Don't be too sure about that'', Hermione said while wordlessly vanishing the pond. ''Because I wouldn't be too sure that these shelves will be filled again.''

\- ''Why?'', Ron asked puzzled.

''Because nothing will remind George of Fred's death as much as this shop'', she said quietly.

Crookshanks disturbed the silence that followed this sad statement by pulling a dead pygmy puff out of one of the piles and playing with it. Arnold started to squeal sadly on Ginny's shoulder and presses himself against her neck.

''Hermione'', she said irritated.

''Bad Crookshanks!'', Hermione said, but the cat didn't care at all. Harry vanished his prey with a flicker of his wand which brought him a furious hiss.

When George and Angelina came downstairs the others were nearly done with the cleaning.

''That's enough for today'', George said. ''I'll take care of the rest on my own.''

\- ''Are you sure?'', Ginny asked.

''Yeah.''

They went back to the _Leaky Cauldron_ while George stayed there for a tea with Angelina and Alicia.

''D'you really think George won't open the shop again?'', Ron asked Hermione.

She shrugged. ''All I can say is that it's hard enough for me to think of the shop without Fred. What do you think it's like for him?''

\- ''They've always dreamed of having their own shop'', Ginny said. ''He won't just throw that away.''

''We'll see'', Hermione said and blew a resistant streak of hair out of her face.

* * *

At the next evening, the four were invited for dinner at the Grangers'. Although Ron's first visit at Hermione's parents' house had passed without major problems (he had even behaved while eating to make a good appearance) he was very nervous while walking through the Weasley's garden with Harry and Ginny.

''That place is so _clean_ '', he said to Harry while picking at his shirt. ''I didn't even dare to touch anything.''

\- ''Don't let your Mum hear that'', Harry said. ''She might catch that one wrong.''

Harry himself was also nervous but he tried not to show it. He had never really talked to Hermione's parents, yet still they had to know that their daughter's youth would have been dramatically less dangerous if she hadn't been his friend. He kept that thought to himself, of course, as Ginny would have punched him if she knew about it.

''It's gonna be fine, mate'', he said instead. ''If you get close to doing something stupid, I'll catch their attention.''

Ginny snorted. ''Can we actually leave now? We'll be late because all of your whining, Ron!''

A moment later, they appeared in the Granger's driveway with a loud _crack_. Hastily, Ron clicked his deluminator so that the curious neighbours wouldn't spot them.

''Ron'', Ginny moaned, ''please turn the lights back on, we'll only get more attention like this.''

\- ''Sorry'', her brother said emabarassed and let the lights out again.

''Will you please move?'', Hermione hissed from the open front door and they hurried inside.

''You really should get connected to the Floo Network'', Ron grumbled after he had kissed her hello.

''Guess what I already filed for it, Master of Mysteries'', she said. ''But they're terribly undermanned at the moment because they have to help out in other departments- seriously, you should know that, you're working at that place!''

Harry abstained from stating that he did in fact know that.

''As far as I know, these two are only eating the entire day over there'', Ginny said. ''And shouldn't we say hello to your parents? Or don't muggles do that?''

\- ''Of course'', Hermione said hastily while Ron shot a dark glance at Ginny. ''Come on, they're waiting in the dining room.''

While they followed Hermione to the dining room, Harry and Ginny looked around curiously. The Grangers' home was a typical muggle home which was at least as clinically clean as Number Four, Privet Drive. Ginny nearly stopped at the kitchen door, but Harry pulled her with him unpatiently.

''I've never been in a muggle house'', she grumbled quietly.

''We can have a look around later'', Harry whispered.

Hermione's parents shook their hands before they sat down around the table. The meal was good - although it didn't come up to Kreacher's level- and Ginny asked the Grangers many questions about the various devices in the room, so that they didn't even get close to a dangerous topic of conversation. Ron acted unusually civilised, as Harry realised quickly. He earnestly tried to sit straight and focused more on the conversation than on his food, something Ginny seemed to have realised, too, because a small smirk appeared on her face halfway through dinner. They made it do dessert without mentioning Voldemort or the last year even once and only when they had all finished their first glass of red wine - including Ginny who had stared down Ron grimly as he had started to protest- Mr. Granger cleared his throat significantly after finishing his leture on the benefits of modern dentistry.

''Well, Harry'', he said. ''My daughter assures me that the war in the wizarding world is over and that she is out of danger now.''

Harry put his wine glass down slowly and avoided to send a traitorous glance over to Hermione. It didn't surprise him at all that the Grangers were worried, as a matter of fact, they had every reason to be. If anybody would decide to emulate Voldemort she would be in danger for sure: his best friend, and also muggle-born. But Hermione obviously didn't want her parents to know that.

''That's right'', Harry said. ''Voldemort's finished and his minions are behind bars.''

Mr. Granger took a small sip of wine. ''Is it that simple?''

\- ''I hope it is'', Harry said. ''However, in case it isn't, your daughter can take care of herself very well.''

\- ''We're safe, Dad'', Hermione said quietly.

Mr. Granger didn't seem to be convinced. ''What would happen if one of these lunatics turned up here?''

\- ''I would know it immediately'', Hermione said sharply. ''And he wouldn't be able to see you, anyway. Just believe, me Dad. I've used every existing protective enchantment. _Nobody can harm you._ ''

Harry shivered unwillingly as he realised that Hermione had actually used the Fidelius charm and waited for a good opportunity to talk to her alone after that. When Ginny and Mrs. Granger brought the plates back into the kitchen and Ron and Mr. Granger started a game of chess, he finally dragged her to the corridor.

''Fidelius charm? You're secret keeper?'', he asked. ''That's why you sent us the adress by owl?''

She nodded and shrugged. ''I am not taking any risks here, Harry. I've talked them into giving a garden party next week and sent invations to all of their friends so that they don't realise it.''

-''What about the phone book?'', he asked weakly.

''We're not in that anyway because we moved, remember? I have it under control, Harry.''

\- ''Sorry'', he said embarrassed. ''I didn't even think about what-''

\- ''Forget about it'', she said decisively. ''This is my business, okay?''

He nodded. ''Okay. But when you see anything...unusual, tell us immediately, all right?''

Hermione nodded softly. ''Of course, Harry. Come on back in, before Ron gets suspicious.''

\- ''He's playing chess'', Harry said grinning while he followed her back to the dining room. ''He won't realise we're not there for at least half an hour.''

\- ''My Dad's a complete failure at chess, Harry'', she sighed. ''Most likely, Ron has already finished him.''

* * *

The next weeks also didn't give them any new developments regarding the missing Death Eaters. The trials, however, continued and Harry saw how Rookwood, Crabbe, and others were sent to Azkaban: some silent and furious, others angry and spitting, and others broken and begging for mercy. One after another, they were led outside by the aurors and with every one of them, the day of Malfoy's trial came closer while his decision hardened. In the meantime, Harry was, for the first time in ages, almost lucky. He spent as much time as possible with Ginny and the others, renovated the house at Grimmauld Place and although it broke his heart a bit every time, he visited Mrs. Tonks at least once a week and enjoyed the company of his little godson.

On a sunny day in the middle of June, a stone old member of the International Confederation of Wizards pinned the Order of Merlin, First Class at Harry's and the other's chest while Harry was asking himself what good that International Confederation of Wizards was at all as they had only watched how the country fell apart last year. Kingsley used that opportunity to reveal the new artwork in the ministry's entrance hall which turned out to be a memorial for the victims of the Dark Lord: hundreds of hands that raised blazing wands to the sky. At every single wrist there was a small bracelet with the name of a victim, and at every name he knew, Harry's heart cramped painfully: Vicky Frobisher. Marlene McKinnon. Anthony Goldstein. Alastor Moody. Fred Weasley. Gideon and Fabian Prewett. Padma Patil. Amelia Bones. Nymphadora Lupin. Justin Finch-Fletchley. Remus Lupin. Colin Creevey. Sirius Black. Michael Corner. Severus Snape. Susan Bones. Albus Dumbledore. Cedric Diggory. Lily and James Potter.

While Harry was still staring at his parents' names, Kingsley came to his side and moved his wand. At once, the same rising phoenix that was on Fred's, Tonks's and Remus's tombstones appeared on the bracelets of the dead order members.

''They are heroes'', Kingsley said quietly. ''And look what they went through. Remus, on who society spat. Sirius, who spent half of his life innocent in Azkaban...''

\- ''Snape, whose name that beast pulls through the mud with her bloody book'', Harry said bitterly. ''Heroes.''

\- ''We're still here'', Ginny said softly. ''And we live to tell their stories.''

Harry nodded energically. ''Kingsley, can you show me how...?''

A few minutes later, a golden 'D.A.' appeared on many of the bracelets.

* * *

A week later the day of the last Death Eater trial for the time being had come and courtroom ten was bursting at the seams. Everybody who had at least a little status in the wizarding world seemed to have come to witness the final act in the downfall of House Malfoy. Harry saw Goyle, Nott, and Pansy Parkinson sitting in one of the front rows together with former members of Slytherin's quidditch team including Flint and Warrington. The three Malfoys were chained to their chairs with pale faces, facing the judges. Narcissa sat straight, but her hair was just as messed up as her husband's who remained only a shadow of the Death Eater who had conferred with the upper ranks of the ministry for decades. Draco sat between his parents, his blonde hair combed back strictly. He looked as if he was about to throw up.

''Doesn't look too good, does he?'', Ron murmured quietly.

Harry nodded curtly.

''You still sure we want to let him get away with it?''

\- ''Look at him, Ron'', Hermione whispered. ''He didn't get away with it.''

Harry agreed in silence, while Kingsley stood up to open the trial, because that picture of misery had nothing in common any more with the arrogant, self-satisfied boy he had met in Madam Malkin's shop eight years ago. Draco and his parents had lost everything they had hold dear: power, status, and their mad dreams about pure-blood superiority. And they had paid costly for their dreams: Lucius, Voldemorts former second-in-command had been humiliated by his master, Narcissa had been forced to see how her son was broken and Draco himself would be branded for the rest of his life.

They started with Lucius.

''Mr. Malfoy, you have already been given a life-long sentence in Azkaban'', Tudgeberry said. ''Why should we not send you back there immediately?''

\- ''Because I regret, Madam Tudgeberry'', Lucius said hoarsely.

''Regret does not erase your sins, Mr. Malfoy.'

\- ''No'', Lucius said. ''Nothing can make the terrible things I took part in undone, but I...I have recognised that it was wrong. And I will do what I can to help.''

\- ''In which do you think you can help this ministry?'', Kingsley asked.

''There are still followers of the Dark Lord that are free'', Lucius said. ''I know all of them, and I know a lot about them. I wish to offer my knowledge.''

Harry looked over to the benches: Theodore Nott stared at Lucius with big eyes.

''Let me wrap it up for you'', Arthur said coldly and leaned forwards. ''You're trying to save your own skin by betraying your cronies.''

While Lucius stared at the ground and nodded Harry unwillingly had to remember the many occasions on which he had humiliated Arthur.

''Yes, sir, that's what I want. I know who the ministry is hunting, and I also know about those of who you don't know.''

\- ''Then this is the moment to talk, Mr. Malfoy'', Kingsley said. ''If your information is helpful, we will take it into account.''

Lucius licked his lips. Then he said hoarsely: ''Marcus Flint.''

Harry's hand shot to his wand, but Kingsley was faster.

 _''Impedimenta!'',_ he called and a red bolt hit Flint before he could launch at Lucius.

''Savage, please take Mr. Flint into custody'', Kingsley said calmly while putting his wand casually back up his sleeve. ''Mr. Malfoy, go on.''

Lucius talked for nearly half an hour. Harry knew some of the names: Urquhart. Derrick. Bole. Others meant nothing to him, but after every name, the crowd started to whisper excitedly while Percy was writing them down so fast that his nose was splotched with ink.

''Thank you, Mr. Malfoy'', Tudgeberry finally said. ''You've spared the ministry a lot of work. We will take your help into account.''

* * *

Mrs. Malfoy was the next one. Although she was not a Death Eater herself, Narcissa had still been in Voldemort's inner circle.

''Voldemort lived in your house for over a year, Mrs. Malfoy'', Kingsley said. ''Do you deny that?''

\- ''No, minister'', Narcissa said who was still sitting straight on her chair. ''But what should I have done? If I had done so much as thinking about betraying him, he would have murdered my son.''

\- ''Your son is a Death Eater'', Tudgeberry said, knitting her brows.

''That did not matter for the Dark Lord'', Narcissa said bitterly. ''For him, Draco had always only been a tool to punish Lucius for failing to bring him the prophecy.''

\- ''Mrs. Malfoy, your sister, your husband, your brothers-in-law, and your son took part in the most cruel crimes committed by Death Eaters'', Arthur said. ''Do you really want to tell us that you didn't know about this?''

Now, Narcissa finally looked down. ''Of course I knew. But do you want to send me to Azkaban for not betraying my family?''

\- ''Can you present any witnesses who can confirm that you were not involved in these crimes yourself?'', Tudgeberry asked sharply.

''No'', Narcissa said quietly, ''I do not have anybody.''

Harry breathed out slowly and stood up with prickling hands. ''Miss Tudgeberry, I can confirm Mrs. Malfoy's testimony.''

The reaction of the crowd was exactly like he had expected it to be: for a moment, there was complete silence and then everybody started to scream. Rita Skeeter looked as if he had just proposed to her while her photographer made a dozen pictures. At last, Kingsley jumped from his seat and whipped his wand through the air so that it _banged_ loudly. The crowd went silent again.

''Mr. Potter, please come forward.''

Harry stepped into the witness box and looked around shortly. Narcissa stared at him just as disbelievingly as the crowd while Arthur looked like he had a bad stomach ache.

''What can you tell us about Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Potter?'', Tudgeberry asked.

''She's innocent'', Harry said firmly. ''Mrs. Malfoy was never a Death Eater. She did not take part in any of the crimes that were committed by her family members- to be precise, she was a victim as much as many others here in this room. Over the last two years, she constantly had to fear for her family's life and what's more, she, Lucius, and Draco were tortured by Voldemort during the Easter holidays. Everything she has said is true.''

The crowd started to talk again.

''Silence'', Kingsley said loudly. ''Go on, Mr. Potter.''

\- ''Mrs. Malfoy is not only no Death Eater, she also switched sides before the last battle started. I do owe her my life.''

Now, it was dead silent.

''Be more precise, Mr. Potter'', Tudgeberry said. ''Why do you owe her your life?''

\- ''During the battle, there was a short break'', Harry said, trying to keep his voice firm although the memories nearly made him shiver. ''Voldemort requested that I faced him personally. So I went to him.''

He cleared his throat. ''He used the killing curse against me and made Mrs. Malfoy check whether...it had worked. She noticed that I was alive, but she told him I was dead.''

\- ''How could you survive that, Mr. Potter?'', Tudgeberry asked, leaning forward.

Harry felt the collective eyes in the room staring at the back of his head. ''It wasn't the first time'', he simply said, ''and it has nothing to do with this trial. Mrs. Malfoy and I talked. Therefore, she knew I was alive, but she lied. She had switched sides.''

\- ''About what did you talk?''

\- ''Pardon?''

Arthur was also leaning forward now. ''About what did you and Mrs. Malfoy talk, Mr. Potter?''

\- ''She asked whether Draco was still in the castle. Whether he was still alive. I said yes.''

\- ''So she did it for her son, not for you?'', Tudgeberry asked.

''Does it matter?'', Harry asked and decided to end this discussion. ''For me, Mrs. Malfoy has already suffered enough, and so has her son.''

Behind him, people started screaming again.

 _''Silencio!''_ , Kingsley shouted and the talking stopped. ''Explain that, Mr. Potter.''

\- ''Draco has done everything he is accused of'', Harry said. ''But he did nothing of it out of his own free will, but only because Voldemort threatened to kill his parents. And when he had the chance to hand me over to Voldemort, he helped me. When the snatchers brought us to Malfoy Manor he was asked to identify me, but he didn't do it.''

Tudgeberry browsed through her files. ''I have here'', she said, holding up one of them, ''your testimony from the trial against Mr. Gregory Goyle. You claimed that Mr. Malfoy was the leading figure in the attempt to capture you during the battle.''

Harry nodded, not overy impressed, because he had anticipated this argument.

''Malfoy was desperate'', he said. ''He was sure that Voldemort was going to win and he wanted to help his family. Was that the right thing to do? No. But that's just who he is. And I'm not blaming him for doing it.''

Harry cleared his throat again and looked at Hermione who nodded firmly.

''Ron and Hermione can confirm everything I've said, minister.''

A muscle twitched at Arthur's cheek, but he didn't say anything while Harry and Kinglsey looked at each other silently. Finally, the minister nodded.

''I hardly think that this is going to be necessary.''

He turned to the accused. ''Mrs. Malfoy, do you want to ask the witness a question?''

Narcissa who was still staring at him as if he was a ghost shook her head. ''No, minister.''

\- ''Thank you, Mr. Potter'', Kingsley said. ''We continue with Mr. Draco Malfoy.''

* * *

He turned to Draco. ''For what do you pledge, Mr. Malfoy?''

\- ''Guilty, sir'', Draco said hoarsely. Narcissa started to cry while Harry and Hermione exchanged a surprised glance. Kingsley leaned forward again.

''You confess to be guilty?''

\- ''I have done everything I am charged with'', Malfoy said. ''It's true, I did it because I was threatened, because my family was threatened, but I did it.''

The crowd started to murmur. Kingsley seemed to be indecisive for a moment, but then McGonagall stood up and he nodded at her curtly.

''Do you regret what you did, Draco?''

Malfoy stared at the ground. ''Of course I do, professor'', he sad with a shakily voice. ''It was wrong, all of it. And no matter how afraid I was because of him, I never should have done it. I regret with all my heart, but I...''

Malfoy stopped and raised his head and Harry winced: Draco was crying, crying as desperately as he had cried when he had seen him in Moaning Myrtles bathroom a million years ago.

''Merlin's slaggy pants'', Ron murmured disbelievingly.

 _''He would have killed us all''_ , Malfoy sobbed. ''I regret it, but I was so _afraid_.'''

\- ''No further questions, minister'', McGonagall said softly and sat down again. For a moment, Harry thought she had looked at him.

''Mr. Malfoy, do you wish to present a witness?''

Malfoy shook his head. ''No, sir. Potter has...Potter has said everything.''

\- ''Then the judges withdraw now to find a sentence'', Kingsley said and waved his wand so that the crowd could not hear what the judges said. Harry took his eyes away from Malfoy and looked at the two others.

''You were right'', Ron said who still staring at Malfoy. ''He's already been punished enough.''

\- ''Do you think they'll let him go?'', Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. ''Narcissa for sure, but Malfoy...without McGonagall, he wouldn't stand a chance.''

He stared at the judges. McGonagall and Slughorn were both talking to Tudgeberry vividly. At last, the judges took their places again and Kingsley removed his spell.

''In the case of Mr. Lucius Malfoy'', he said. ''Those in favor of a conviction may raise their hands.''

Hands were raised, only Slughorn didn't move.

''In the name of magic the following verdict is passed: Mr. Malfoy, this court confirms its sentence from two years ago. However, due to the help that you gave this ministry, your imprisonment is reduced to a life-long house detention. Your wand will be destroyed and you are not allowed to use a new one.''

Lucius nodded like in trance while many of the onlookers murmured furiously among each other.

''In the case of Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy'', Kingsley said. ''Those in favour of a conviction may raise their hands.''

Not a single judge raised his hand. ''In the name of magic Mrs. Malfoy is hereby cleared of all charges.''

Lucius breathed out loudly, yet Narcissa showed no reaction but kept staring at Kingsley.

''I the case of Mr. Draco Malfoy'', Kingsley said. ''Those in favour of a conviction may raise their hands.''

Hands shot up, but it were fewer than the half. Narcissa started to cry silently again, whereas Draco seemed unable to believe it. Harry sighed out in relief.

''In the name of magic Mr. Malfoy is cleared of all charges'', Kingsley said. ''Court is dismissed.''

People started to discuss vividly while the judges left their seats and the aurors released the Malfoys of their chains.

''Do you think your Dad is very angry?'', Hermione asked slightly nervous.

Ron shrugged. ''I can't blame him, but we did the right thing- here he comes.''

Arthur had come over through the crowd, followed by McGonagall.

''Hey, Dad'', Ron said hesitantly.

Arthur scratched his temples. ''I hope you won't regret this one day.''

Harry shook his head. ''I don't think so. But we should still keep an eye on them, just to make sure.''

\- ''We will, you bet we will'', Arthur said. ''Well, I'll see you later. I should talk to the press.''

\- ''They're going to crucify us'', Ron moaned.

''Let them'', Hermione said contemptfully and stared over to Rita who was interviewing Kingsley at the moment.

''You know, you three still manage to surprise me'', McGonagall said. ''I would really be missing you at Hogwarts.''

\- ''Thank you, professor'', Hermione said embarassed.

''That was very modest of you, Potter. I know that you and Mr. Malfoy have history'', she said a bit abruptly and left.

''This has been the second time she complimented me in the last weeks'', Harry told the others. ''If it goes on like this, I wonder-''

 _-''Harry''_ , Ron said sharply.

He turned around and saw Malfoy approaching. He was still pale, but he had wiped away the tears and seemed to have regained control. When he reached them, he slowly stretched out his hand.

''Thanks, Potter'', he said stiffly.

Harry took the hand just as slowly and saw a lightning bolt in the same moment. He pulled out his wand and spun around, but it was just Rita's bearded photographer.

''Buzz off'', Ron hissed furiously who also had his wand in his hand. The photographer toddled off.

Malfoy cleared his throat. ''You've still got my wand, Potter.''

\- _''What?'',_ Hermione said enraged.

''It's not yours anymore, Malfoy'', Harry said coolly. ''He changed his allegiance. Ask Ollivander, if you don't believe me.''

Malfoy blinked. ''I don't think I'm welcome at his shop. I want my wand, Potter. Ollivander won't sell me a new one, after everything that happened.''

 _-''After everything that happened?''_ , Ron moaned. ''That he was imprisoned in your vault for two years, you mean? Yeah, I reckon he's not exactly a friend of yours...''

\- ''Stay the hell out of it, Weasley'', Malfoy hissed angrily.

''Malfoy'', Harry said thoughtfully. ''If you actually believe that I give the wand with which I beat Voldemort to a former Death Eater, you're out of your mind.''

\- ''So what do you think I should do without a _wand_ -''

\- ''How dare you'', Hermione snapped. ''Without us, you'd either be dead or already half the way to Azkaban. Surely you'll find a wand maker who's ready to sell you one.''

Malfoy nodded bitterly. ''Looks like I have to.''

With that he went back to his waiting parents. Narcissa nodded curtly over to them while Lucius stared at them with the usual mixture of fury and contempt.

''You should really keep an eye on them'', Hermione said, still fuming with anger. ''How can someone be so unthankful?''

Harry shrugged, surprised about how few he cared.

''Lucius won't be able to leave the house anymore'', Kingsley who had approached unnoticed, said calmly. ''And every visitor has to sign in at the auror on duty before seeing him. The man is finished, and the young Malfoy has learned his lession, I think.''

\- ''It's not right that he gets away with it'', Ron said and stared grimly at the back of Lucius's blonde head.

''He's not getting away with it'', Kingsley said. ''The man has lost everything that ever meant anything to him. Status, influence, and his wand. That would have been the same in Azkaban, but this way he was at least useful for us. Today, he sent many people there who otherwise would have gotten away unnoticed.''


	8. Chapter 8 Draco Dormiens

**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**

''What did you expect?'', Ginny asked when Hermione had finished telling her about the trial. ''Change of mind or not, it's still Malfoy we're talking about. Did you honestly believe that he'd thank you on his knees?"

\- ''He did thank us, at least", Harry said. That had already been more than he'd hoped for. They were sitting at dinner at the Burrow and it was the evening after the trial, a sunny friday. George and Ginny had just returned from the store which they'd been repairing piece by piece during the last weeks and were now wolfing down Molly's chicken greedily. The first match of the Quidditch World Cup was on the radio, England played against Transsilvania.

''I don't know'', Hermione said frustrated. ''What was he expecting of you, that you'd just give back his wand?''

Harry shrugged. The hawthorne wand was lieing in the top drawer of his bedside table at Grimmauld Place, because he hadn't used it since he had his own one back.

''I actually don't really need it'', he said. ''But I'll be damned if I give it back to Malfoy.''

\- ''Dammit'', Ron swore loudly, for England had just received a goal. ''That keeper's completely useless!''

George started to hum 'Weasley is our King' quietly. Harry smiled. Things with George had improved slowly these past weeks. Ginny thought that working at the store seemed to occupy him so much that he didn't have to think about what had happened. Of course he often was still very quiet and sad, like all of them, but from time to time, he made a few jokes.

''Not everybody's as good as you, Ron'', Ginny said. ''What's more, we're fifty points ahead, so calm down.''

\- ''Frasier's not gonna catch that snitch anyway'', George said darkly. ''Harry's got more talent in his left backside than this fool.''

\- ''Er, thanks'', Harry said.

''Have you ever thought about becoming a professional, Harry?'', George asked. ''The Cannons would take you for sure- Olsson only caught a single snitch last season.''

Harry scratched his scar. He had never really thought about it - it just wouldn't have made any sense when Voldemort was dominating his life.

''Er, no.''

\- ''Maybe you should'', George said. ''Fred and me have been to a couple of games last-''

He stopped and they all turned quiet, as always, when someone mentioned Fred.

''These two are busy enough at the ministry for now'', Hermione finally said. ''And Harry's got enough publicity as it is.''

\- ''Perhaps you should-''

Ron broke off, because the commentator started to scream loudly and then moaned which made everybody apart from Hermione moan as well, for it could mean only one thing: Transsilvania's seeker had caught the snitch.

 _''Munteanu catches it, Transsilvania win 210-90-''_

\- ''Bullocks'', Ron said and turned off the radio. ''That bloody-''

\- ''Pardon me?'', his father asked, who was just returning from work.

''Er, nothing, Dad.''

\- ''What kept you there so long, Arthur?'', Molly asked.

''Malfoy'', Arthur sighed and sat down looking exhausted. ''We've been questioning him for hours.''

\- ''When do the trials start?'', George asked.

''In two weeks at the earliest'', Arthur said. ''We want to collect more proof first.''

\- ''It doesn't surprise me at all, Flint being a Death Eater'', George grumbled. ''If I only think about that bloke, he gives me the creeps.''

Arthur started eating his soup and then looked at the radio in confusion.

''Why aren't you lot listening to the game?- Oh.''

\- ''Yep'', Ginny said. ''We lost. 90-210.'

\- ''Well, at least they seem to have fared well apart from Frasier.''

\- ''That's the most stupid thing about Quidditch'', Hermione said thougtfully. ''Every team has seven players, but all you need to win is a good seeker.''

The others stared at her.

''What?!'', Ron asked horrified.

''Well, it's true'', she said. ''All the chasers, beaters and keepers are useless, if you think about it. At the end, almost always the team wins that catches the snitch.''

She was challenged immediately.

''The beaters do protect the seeker!'', George called.

''Bulgaria lost the last final nonetheless!'', Harry roared.

''Only looking at the seekers all the time'd be boring!'', Ginny said.

Hermione turned pink, but didn't give in. ''The beaters are there for the bludgers, and without those, the seekers wouldn't need protection. About Bulgaria, that's the best example! They only had Viktor and they'd nearly won, although Ireland had the better team! And about it being boring-''

\- ''Quidditch is sacred'', Ron said hotly. Her mentioning Krum didn't seem to have improved his mood.

Hermione shrugged. ''All I'm saying is that-''

\- ''Hermione'', Ginny said pointedly. ''Stop it. You just don't understand Quiddtch, okay?''

\- ''But-''

\- ''I think you should all go to bed and calm down before things run out of control'', Molly said loudly. ''Harry, Hermione, it's quite late, don't you want to stay the night?''

\- ''No, I need to go, Mum and Dad would worry'', Hermione said.

''Quidditch-Haters aren't allowed in my room anyways'', Ginny said darkly, but she smiled.

''I'll stay'', Harry said happily.


	9. Chapter 9 Nunquam Titillandus

**Nunquam Titillandus**

When Ron and Harry came down the next morning, after a surprisingly nightmare-free night, Ginny and Molly were already sitting in the kitchen and eating breakfast.

''Where's Dad?'', Ron asked before attacking his smashed eggs.

''In the garage'', Molly said while filling up Harry's plate. ''Merlin knows what he's doing in there again.''

\- ''D'you want me to have a look, Mum?'', Ginny asked. ''Just to make sure he doesn't have to arrest himself?''

\- ''No, it's alright, dear. Let him have his fun, it's his first free Saturday in weeks. I'll have a look at it on Monday, when you're all at work.''

She left for the garden.

Harry kissed Ginny what made Ron pretend to vomit on his plate. She chuckled.

''Slept well?''

\- ''Yes, although Ron kept mumbling Hermione's name in his sleep.''

\- ''I'm not surprised. Our ghoul's already starting to get jealous.''

Ron glared at her. ''Aren't you surprised to help George at the joke shop?''

\- ''Angelina and Lee are there today, so he mercifully agreed to grant me a holiday'', she said.

Harry suddenly realised that she was sitting on the _Daily Prophet_ and moaned.

''That bad?''

\- ''What's so bad back there, Potter?''

\- ''I'm still here, guys'', Ron complained.

''Er, no, _that's_ all perfectly okay. I'm talking about that newspaper you're sitting on.''

\- _''Okay?''_ , Ginny asked. ''Well, I must say-''

\- ''Ginny'', Harry sighed. ''How bad is it?''

Ginny's grin faded. ''Very. Really not nice. I'd suggest you, er, don't even read it-''

\- ''Everybody else is reading it, too.''

She sighed and put the newspaper on the table. On the front page was the picture of Malfoy and him shaking hands, though Harry was quite sure that he hadn't looked that devious at that moment.

 _''Potter forestalled that the known Death Eaters were put to justice...schoolmates...Potter's word seems to be an excuse for murder and blackmail...''_

Harry stopped and swore loudly. _''But is there more in this sudden Potter-Malfoy union than it seems?_

 _'Mr Potter and Mrs Malfoy are both heirs to the enormous Lestrange family fortune', says Gurtuk of Gringott's Bank. 'It may very well be possible that Mrs Malfoy offered him her part of the fortune as a reward.'_

 _While these are of course only speculations, they do make the sentence appear in a dark light, and Minister Shacklebolt would do well to have a close a look at them.'_

\- ''That beast'', Ron said in disbelief.

''I didn't even know I was going to inherit anything from the Lestranges'', Harry said furiously.

''No one's going to believe that filth'', Ginny said.

''That's not what it's about any more'', Harry said. ''Now she's crossed the line. I'm not going to sit here and let her tell dirty lies about me. That bloody press- sorry, Molly.''

Molly had just returned from the garden. ''So you've read the _Prophet_ '', she said while going to the cupboard where she kept all of her cooking books.

''How can she even be allowed to publish something like this?'', Harry asked.

''There are enough reporters who write positive stuff about you, Harry'', Molly said calmly while rummaging through her books.

''Do they? Fancy enough that I never seem to see that stuff'', Harry said.

Molly found what she had been looking for and put it on the table in front of him. It was last week's _Witch Weekly_. His was on the front page, grinning widely over the caption _'Most Charming Smile of the Year'._ Harry felt how he was turning pink.

''You're the new Lockhart!'', Ron laughed.

''That smile's already taken'', Ginny said proudly.

Harry didn't mention that the _Daily Prophet_ covered topics that were definitely more important than those in that newspaper.

* * *

The trials against the collaborators began at the beginning of the next week. Harry saw how Thicknesse was freed of all charges (Yaxley had already confessed that he had placed the Imperius Curse on him) and gave testimony against Runcorn and Umbridge. The former High Inquisitor was charged with complicity in murder, because many of the muggle-borns she had sent to Azkaban had died there. While speaking, Harry felt a mixture of fury and satisfaction, for that woman finally had to pay for her many crimes.

''She enjoyed it, Minister'', Harry said, while everybody in Courtroom Ten was listening eagerly. ''She enjoyed to humiliate these people and to send them to Azkaban.''

\- ''Tell us about the trial you witnessed, Mr Potter, the one of Mrs Mary Cattermole.''

\- ''Umbridge laughed at her'', Harry said. ''Because Mrs Cattermole's parents are greengrocers. She took an incredible joy in frightening her.''

\- ''Do you think that Madam Umbridge was under the Imperius Curse, Mr Potter?''

Harry shot a cold look at the toad face.

''No, Minister. She kept the Dementors at distance with her Patronus. As far as I know, you're not able to cast a Patronus when you're under the Imperius Curse.''

Barty Crouch Jr. had taught him that when he was pretending to be Moody.

''Umbridge also enjoyed to observe her subordinates with the help of Mad-Eye Moody's Magical Eye'', he said in cold wrath. ''How did she get that eye, I keep asking myself? Moody's corpse was never found. Apparently, the Death Eaters took it. So how could this eye end up being in Umbridge's office door?''

He cleared his throat. ''She has always enjoyed to abuse her power. When she was High Inquisitor at Hogwarts, she made us write lines with our own blood instead of ink.''

Harry raised his hand and saw, how the scars on his palm were enlightened by a flash. Rita's photographer was taking a dozen pictures, but the reporter was nowhere to be seen.

Tudgeberry leaned forwards. ''What did you have to write, Mr Potter?''

\- '' _I must not tell lies.''_ He put his hand down again. ''Nobody dared to interfere, because Fudge had her back.''

\- ''Thank you, Mr Potter'', Kingsley said. ''Madam Umbridge, do you wish to ask the witness a question?''

\- ''No, Minister.''

Harry went back to his seat.

''Do you want to respond to Mr Potter's accusations?'', Tudgeberry asked coldly.

''I always only followed my superior's orders, Madam'', Umbridge said with her horrible voice. ''During the trials and during my time at Hogwarts.''

\- ''Cornelius Fudge ordered you to torture children?'', Tudgeberry asked sharply.

''The Minister ordered me to restore order at Hogwarts, at any cost'', Umbridge squealed.

''And if Mr Fudge had ordered you to kill everyone who proclaimed Voldemort's return'', Kingsley asked, ''would you have done that, too?''

Umbridge closed her toad mouth and didn't say anything any more.

''In the name of magic'', Kingsley said after the judges had finished their short discussion. ''Dolores Jane Umbridge, this court finds you guilty of all charges.''

The visitors roaned and many started to clap while Umbridge screamed in horror.

''For complicity in murder in 31 cases we sentence you to a life-long sentence in Azkaban. The trial is closed.''

The aurors led Umbridge out of the room and Harry breathed out deeply. Kingsley came over to him.

''That's that'', the minister said quietly.

''Yes.'' Harry nodded in relief. ''But do you know what gives me the creeps?''

\- ''What?''

Harry looked around critically. ''Rita Skeeter's not here. Did something bad happen?''

Kingsley showed a rare grin. ''You might put it that way. She's been fired this morning.''

 _\- ''What?!''_

Kingsley nodded. ''Apparently, the _Prophet_ has been flooded with furious readers' letters. I think we won't be reading a lot from her in the future.''

\- ''Most likely'', Harry said thoughtfully. ''Though I don't think she'll leave it at that.''


	10. Chapter 10 The Joke Shop

**The Joke Shop**

''Sounds like a good day for us to me'', Ron said when Harry had finished his report about that afternoon's events. ''Skeeter and the old hag- both gone in one day!''

They were sitting in the salon at Grimmauld Place with Hermione and Ginny and drinking butterbeer while a warm fire was burning in the fireplace; it was almost like being in Gryffindor Tower. All this comfortable atmosphere was thanks to Kreacher who had spent the last week redecorating the room. Supported with a lot of money from Harry's Gringott's vault which he had taken in person (Harry had followed Ron's example and kept avoiding a meeting with the goblins), the house elf had removed the old, rotting furniture and replaced with new one, so that the room now offered a warm, positive aura. Only the old tapestry with the Black family on it had been allowed to stay, firstly, because it was still unmovable, and secondly, because Kreacher wouldn't have survived its removal and had therefore managed to convince his master that it represented an important parts of the house's history. Harry had given in, although he hadn't accepted the same argument when it came to the heads of Kreacher's ancestors- those had been interred in the garden. Additionally, Harry had cleaned the tapestry and inserted the names back in which had been blasted out, so that Sirius, Tonks, and Andromeda were on it again.

''A good day'', Hermione agreed. ''Good that this awful creature didn't get away with it. But Rita? I wouldn't be so sure about that.''

Ron shrugged. ''The _Prophet_ fired her, what can she do?''

-''There will always be somebody who prints her rubbish'', Hermione said.

''Well, we can think about that once that happens'', Ginny moaned. She was almost asleep, cuddling against Harry's shoulder.

''Tough day?'', he asked quietly.

''Hmm. But we're almost done. Everything's ready for the reopening- you lot are coming, aren't you?''

They nodded. George really wanted to open the shop again before start of the new term and thanks to Ginny, he would manage that. She still wasn't allowed to do magic outside of school – she would turn seventeen in August- but she had managed to motivate her brother again and again, with the result that _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ would reopen on Saturday. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had promised to help, because George expected a rush of customers.

''People really want something to laugh about, I think'', he'd said at yesterday's dinner at the Burrow, and Harry agreed: some fun was what they all needed.

''Still nothing new on Avery?'', Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. ''Jugson has been spotted in Manchester this morning, but he was already gone when we turned up there. No sign of the others.

-''They're up to something'', Ron said darkly.

''Well, then you'd better find them before they can do it'', Hermione said wisely.

* * *

When they entered the shop on Saturday morning, George looked as if he was about to throw up. He was for the first time wearing his magenta coloured robes again, but he wasn't able to produce the characteristic, manic grin which the twins had always shown while wearing these. Ron padded his shoulders.

''It looks good in here.''

He was right: the store was once again the usual colourful mix of Weasley-products. Only the pigmypuffs were missing, Ginny told them quietly, for they were still too small to be sold.

A little later it was half past nine with the shop being open for half an hour now, but not a single customer had come. Ginny and Verity were standing behind the counter, exchanging nervous glances, while George stared at the picture of Fred at the wall.

''Where are all these people?'', Lee Jordan cursed.

Harry shrugged. Many people were passing the store outside, but nobody entered or gave the windows more than a short glance.

''That's enough'', Ron growled darkly, took a packet from one of the shelves and marched outside.

''Verity, did my brother just steal from us?'', George said absently.

-''Er, yes, Mr. Weasley.''

-''Then why didn't you stop him?''

Verity hesitated for a moment, then she went after him. A mere heartbeat later the doorbell rang an two Hogwarts-aged boys entered, whom Harry vaguely recognsed as Gryffindors. Everybody stared at them, but the boys didn't pay attention to them at all. Instead, they went over to the shelf that contained Skiving Snackboxes. After a short discussion, they returned with arms full of Nosebleed Nugat.

„That's two galleons, five sickles, gentlemen", Ginny said grinning.

„They don't pay anything, Ginny", George said, who finally turned his gaze away from Fred's picture. „This etablissement doesn't take money from test persons of the first hour. Jimmy, Nigel, its's quite okay, you don't have to pay those."

\- „Thanks, George", the two boys grinned, waved at the others and left.

„That was...", Hermione started.

„Jimmy Johnson and Nigel Abercrombie", George said calmly.

„Two of the firsties who tested that stuff for you", she closed.

George nodded slowly. „And the first customers who weren't served by Fred."

Everybody was silent after that- and that was when they heard it.

First, there was a loud _crack_ and then it sounded as if apocalypse had erupted in Diagon Alley. People started to scream. Harry pulled his wand out of his sleeve and ran towards the door, but George grabbed his shoulder.

„No need to hurry, master auror."

\- „Ron's out there", Hermione moaned who also had her wand at hand.

„I should guess that what we're hearing right now _is_ Ron, so there's no need to freak out", George said dryly. „Of course, if you wish to arrest him because of disturbance of the peace, I'm not going to stop you. Go ahead."

\- „The packet he took..."

\- „Inferno Deluxe", Ginny said disbelievingly. „He started it out there!"

The door was opened and Ron entered grinning widely, followed by a visibly reddened Verity.

„I tried to stop him, Mr Weasley, but he-"

\- „It's alright, Verity", George said, „I should have thought about some adevertisement myself."

\- _„Advertisement?",_ Hermione moaned. „You scared those people to death, Ron!"

He shrugged. „Nobody has seen me."

 _\- „You're an auror!"_

\- „Nobody's seen me and Harry's not going to arrest me for it- aren't you?"

Harry grinned. „That depends on your success, I think."

\- „Be that as it may", Ginny said sternly. „You owe us thirteen galleons for the Inferno Deluxe."

 _\- „What?",_ Ron asked.

„The economy, Ron, you know", Ginny grinned. „Prices are skydiving at the moment."

\- „I'm supposed to _pay_ for that?"

George was about to answer, but in that moment the door was opened again and dozens of customers entered the store.

And that's how it remained for the whole day. The store was full and they almost weren't able to refill the shelves in time, so many people were there.

„You know, Harry", George said when they were getting a new box of love potions from the back rooom for the thirteenth time at the late afternoon, „I was already thinking about positioning you in front of the door to attract customers."

Harry smiled. „Ron's idea was better, I think."

\- „We're never going to know for sure."

* * *

At six o'clock, they shooed the last people out of the store and closed it. The reopening had been a complete success and so everybody was tired and drained out, but happy.

„Off to the _Leaky Cauldron_!", George said. „First round's on me!"

The others cheered and left, but when Harry was about to follow them, George caught his arm.

„Harry? D'you have a minute?"

Harry nodded perplexed and followed George to the back room. When they had arrived, George cleared his throat awkwardly and gave him a heavy, strumming bag.

„Here. That's yours."

Harry stared at him, now even more perplexed. „Er, for what?"

George rolled his eyes. „Your a thousand galleons. Our starting credit. It's past time we- _I_ pay you back."

Harry hesitated. „George-"

\- „Leave it", George said sharply. „Harry, you can't really expect that you don't get your money back! It's _yours!"_

\- „I've never wanted this money", Harry said quietly. „I don't even know what to do with it."

He unwillingly had to think about the ernormous pile of galleons which already rested in his Gringott's vault.

„That's your party", George said calmly. „Just do me a favour and don't start a joke shop, okay?"

\- „I wouldn't stand a chance against you anyway", Harry said matter-of-factly.

„If you say so. Come on, let's get something to drink."

* * *

At the _Leaky Cauldron_ , they put two tables together so that everybody could sit together, and then raised their glasses with firewhiskey - except Ginny who George strictly had provided with butterbeer.

„To Fred", George said remarkably calm. „And to _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."_

\- „Fred and _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes"_ , the others said and drank.

„So, boys", Ginny said. „How are you feeling after your first day of real work?"

\- „Less drained out than if we'd been at the office", Harry said.

„Exceptionally underpaid", Ron said.

Harry, who had a thousand galleons in the bag unter his cloak, shared a short smile with George.

„Speaking of payment", George said. „You still owe me thirteen galleons."

\- „Are you serious?"

\- „I never joke about money."

\- „Consider it as restitution for your disturbance of peace", Hermione said.

Ron stared at her darkly. „You stab me in the back?"

\- „Oh, the perfect couple goes to pieces", Ginny said dramatrically.

Ron shook his head. „Can I pay you in firewhiskey?"

\- „Any time", George grinned. „But do give Ginny her share only at her birthday. Or after she's finished Hogwarts, not that she gets used to it and Gryffindor Tower ends as a liquor store."

Ginny emptied her butterbeer. „Ha-ha. Speaking of Hogwarts, Hermione, have you already let them know that you're coming back?"

Hermione nodded while Hannah brought the next round of firewhiskey.

„Oh Ron, I'm not sure that this is a good idea-"

\- „Drink", Ron said determinedly.

„To what?"

\- „To my coming back with you", Ron said curtly.

Hermione stared at him disbelievingly. „Really?"

\- „Really."

She kissed his cheek.

„What about you, Harry?", George asked.

Harry felt Ginny's anxious look. She really wanted him to come back, he knew that, but nonetheless she hadn't urged him in the past weeks. He didn't know whether it was because of the firewhiskey, but suddenly Harry felt how much he was missing Hogwarts: Peeves who was singing christmas carols out of armours, visits to Hagrid, Quidditch and the evenings with Ron and Hermione in the common room. And he would be with Ginny.

„Harry?", Hermione asked tentatively.

He sipped at his glass and made an artificial break.

„He's coming", Ginny said gleefully.

Harry looked at her with raised eyebrows and had to smile because she was grinning so widely.

„Yes, I am", he said.

The others cheered loudly. Ron raised his glass.

„To the benefits of school!"


	11. Chapter 11 Draco's Deed

**Draco's Deed**

The next Monday Ron and Harry sent Pigwidgeon to Hogwarts with their letters (Harry still wasn't ready to buy a new owl) and sent a memo to Kingsley to inform him of their decision. Harry didn't feel any remorse at all. While he was sitting there, staring at Avery's picture like so often in the past weeks, hoping for an idea to catch him, he realised that this was one right way. Yes, the first weeks back at the castle would be hard; but it would improve gradually. Harry didn't want ro remember Hogwarts the way it had been in May, but as the place it had been for him for six years: his sanctuary, his home, the place which had made the person he was today. And neither was he ready with it, nor did he want to wake up one day realising that he sould have finished his education. Not because of his perspective, for that was of course excellent, and he had already enough money to never have to work again as it was- no, he wanted to go through the same education which every auror had been been through, and that was what he told Kingsley when he paid them a visit shortly before lunch.

''So you'll come back?'', the Minister asked.

''I couldn't think of what might stop me'', Harry said while Ron nodded vehemently.

''Percy will be delighted'', Kingsley said with half a smile. ''Anything new about Avery?''

They shook their heads. ''It's like the earth has opened up and swallowed him'', Savage said.

''Just like the others'', Williamson grumbled. ''The single sight we got of them was when Jugson turned up in Manchester. Nothing afterwards. Zeas is still freaking out because she didn't catch him.''

Kinsley sighed. ''Well, stay at it, lads.''

Things didn't improve within the next weeks of July. Meanwhile, the trials against collaborators and Death Eaters were ongoing, which resulted in Askaban being filled from top to bottom and the recruitment of fifty new members for the Department for Magical Law Execution. They were paid from the gold found in Voldemort's Gringott's vault, as Percy told them during one dinner at the Burrow.

''I don't think we could afford them otherwise'', he said tiredly. ''Say what you want about them, but Dementors were at least _cheap_.''

\- ''Where have they gone, by the way?'', Harry asked.

That question had been spooking in his mind for a couple of days already: Where had all those Dementors gone which had formerly guarded Azkaban?

Percy shrugged. ''To be honest, we don't know. Some have moved to other prisons- Nurmengard, for example- but not all of them. However, we haven't received any reports of Dementor attacks, so they don't seem to pose a threat at the moment.''

* * *

At the Friday the week after that dinner, Harry left the ministry already at lunch, because it was his birthday and he had, after many discussions with Hermione and Ginny, decided to celebrate it. Molly had insisted on having the party at the Burrow and Harry had hardly resisted, for although Grimmauld Place Number Twelve was now a lot more homely, the house still lacked a garden and a party inside didn't make any sense at the end of July.

Harry changed at Grimmauld Place and enjoyed an excellent meal provided by Kreacher before he prepared to leave, but Kreacher cleared his throat in an unusually nervous manner and asked him to come to the salon. Once he arrived there, Kreacher had him wait a moment before he returned with a big tapestry which he unrolled on the floor.

''Kreacher's gift, Master'', the house elf croaked and Harry could do nothing but stare at the tapestry which showed the lineage of the whole Potter family, from Linfred of Stinchcombe directly under the family badge down to himself at the bottom. Next to some of the names, there were small pieces of information; for instance next to Hardwin Potter, Linfred's son, who had brought the family to Godric's Hallow, or Iolanthe Potter, his wife who had introduced the Invisibility Cloak to the family, or Abraham Potter who had founded the American branch of the Potters. Name after name, Harry read, until he reached those of his grandparents and parents, and then he stared at his own for a long time. He had never paid his father's pureblood family much thought, but now he realised how big the heritage was which he had and he thought that he now finally understood why Kreacher constantly denied to remove the Black family tapestry. The Dursleys, he realised, were not on it; obviously Kreacher hadn't regarded them as worthy enough to appear on the tapestry, but her mother's parents were there.

''Does Master like Kreacher's gift?'', the elf asked shyly.

Harry cleared his throat lost for words. ''It's...overwhelming. Thanks, Kreacher. Thank you so much!''

\- ''Kreacher would like to hang it here, if Master agrees?''

Harry shook his head silently and observed how his elf proudly placed the tapestry next to the one of the Blacks.

* * *

When Harry apparated to the Burrow, Molly was already busy with the preparations. She waved away his protests before giving him a tight hug.

''All the best, Harry.''

\- ''Thanks, Molly'', he said, a little embarrassed as usual.

''Well then'', she added rather businesslike, ''the tables and benches are already positioned, but I can't raise the tent on my own and we still need to figure out something special for Hagrid.''

Because of that, they spent the next half hour or so constructing the tent, though Harry silently doubted that anyone would eat inside due to the excellent weather, and then they used _'Engorgio'_ to enlarge a chair to Hagrid-size before Molly went back to the kitchen to start cooking.

Harry used the opportunity to sit down on one of the benches, closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm sun on his face. Unwillingly, he had to think of his last birthday: the tense atmosphere and Scrimgeour's visit...a bloomy smell and quiet steps on the lawn. He grinned and Ginny breathed out frustratedly.

''You heard me.''

\- ''Of course'', he said and opened his eyes. ''Nothing can surprise an auror.''

She snorted. ''Then why did Ron nearly fall down the stairs when I came out of the bathroom this morning?''

She kissed him softly. ''Happy Birthday, Harry.''

\- ''Thanks, Gin.''

She sat down in his lap and pressed a colourfully wrapped present into his hand.

''Your mother-''

\- ''Is busy cooking, so shut up and open it'', she said calmly.

Harry accepted his fate and unceremoniously ripped the present open. Ginny's gift turned out to be as a strange construction which reminded him a bit of the protections muggle children wore on their arms when they were skating.

''A wand holster'', she said. ''I wanted to give you something useful and, well...''

\- ''I didn't even know something like this exists'', Harry said and finally realised why the other aurors kept putting their wands out of their sleeves. ''Thank you.''

She helped him to put it on in the right way and to fasten his wand.

''Only you can pull it out of here'', she explained.

 _''WHAT?''_

They both gave a start because they only now realised that Bill and Fleur were standing behind them. Fleur laughed while Bill stared at them horrified until he finally realised what they had talked about. Ginny raised from Harry's lap pointedly slowly.

''Er...yes. Happy Birthday'', Bill finally said and shook Harry's hand.

One after another, the other guests arrived: all of the Weasleys, Andromeda and Teddy, Hagrid, Luna, Hermione, Neville, Williamson and Savage. Harry was confronted with a mass of presents: Ron and George gave him several of the newest Weasley products and additionally the framed cover of _Witch Weekly_ with his face on it, Molly and Arthur new dress robes, Andromeda a book about useful household spells which Hermione immediately started to read after giving him her own present, which turned out to be the brand-new illustrated edition of _Quidditch Trough the Ages_. Hagrid gave him a handmade wooden model of Hogwarts which raised admiration among everyone present, from Neville he got a new Gryffindor scarf, from Luna an annual prescription of _The Quibbler_ and from Williamson and Savage- a wand holster. Both of them smiled a bit strained as the others started to laugh loudly, but Harry fastened the holster on his other arm without hesitation; after all, he had two wands and it might come in handy to have another one as a reserve.

It was a beautiful summer evening, everybody was in a good mood, and on the radio was the final of the Quidditch World Cup, Bulgaria against Japan who had beaten the defending champions, Ireland, at the semifinals. Most of them supported Bulgaria, apart from Ron, of course, and when Krum caught the snitch after only an hour and secured a close victory for Bulgaria, he looked as if he had a bad stomach-ache.

During the post-game discussions, Kingsley finally turned up, looking as tired as usual in the last weeks, but he smiled as he shook his Harry's hand and wished him all the best. Afterwards, he gave him a two-way mirror.

''For emergencies'', he said calmly. ''Let's not pretend that we both don't know you'll be in trouble from time after time - speaking of trouble'', he moaned.

Harry looked around and realised confusedly that Paula Zeas was climbing over the garden fence at that moment and then hurried over to them. Williamson and Savage came to them.

''I do hope this is an absolute emergency'', Kingsley said.

''Draco Malfoy's at the ministry'', the small auror said. ''He says that Avery is hiding in the back room of _Borgin and Burkes_.''

\- ''Do you believe him?'', Ron asked who had joined them with Arthur.

''Yes. Malfoy says he wanted to sell some artefacts to Borgin - some illegal dark stuff, I'd bet - and he met Avery in the back room. Avery asked him to contact Selwyn.''

\- ''Good'', Kingsley said determinedly.

''How do you want us to proceed, sir?'', Zeas asked.

''The good, old way'', Kingsley said. ''Swift and strong. Put Knockturn Alley on lockdown immediately after we arrive.''

\- ''That's already been arranged, sir.''

\- ''Let's go'', Ron said excitedly.

They apparated directly into Knockturn Alley. While they hurried towards the door of _Borgin and Burkes_ , more aurors appeared around them. Savage blasted the door out of the way and Harry followed him inside.

Borgin was standing behind the counter and stared at them, white as chalk.

''He's in the back room'', he wailed. ''He threatened my life, sir-''

Williamson grabbed the moaning shop owner and pulled him out of the way.

''James Avery!'', Kingsley called. ''Throw out your wand and then come out with your hand behind your head!''

For one moment everything remained silent, and then Averys wand came flying from the back room. Savage and Zeas grabbed the Death Eater as soon as he entered the room. Avery looked terrible: haggard and thin, one of his eyes was missing.

''James Avery, you are under arrest'', Savage said contendedly.


	12. Chapter 12 Badges and Broomsticks

**Badges and Broomsticks**

It turned out that Avery hadn't left the store since the end of the Battle and that Borgin had used his expertise on dark artefacts, which was why Borgin was sentenced to five years in Azkaban. _Borgin &Burkes_ was closed, all products were confiscated and Borgins note books were checked thoroughly which left many longtime customers with a lot of problems. Avery was of course given a life-long sentence. His arrest was the first major success of the new auror office and was therefore celebrated accordingly at the office. Proudfoot even shook their hands and complimented them on their good work before assigning them to Zeas and Jameson who were leading the search for Jugson. Harry would have preferred to hunt Selwyn, but he knew better than to complain..

At the middle of August, Ginny finally turned seventeen and celebrated the end of her magic's restriction so happily that she made her bedsheets burn, which gave her a thumps up by George and made Molly throw a tantrum. After everybody had calmed down and sat down for breakfast - Harry, Ron, and George had taken the day off work - she unceremoniously ripped her presents open. Her parents gave her the traditional golden watch (''Who'd have expected that? - Thanks, Mum!''), Hermione and Ron a Holyhead Harpies jersey (''Stopped being a Quidditch hater, did you, Hermione?''), George a subscription of _Which Broomstick?_ (''Er, really?'') and Harry -

''YOU'RE KIDDING!''

\- ''A _FIREBOLT?!_ '', Ron moaned.

Ginny stared at the broom and then at him. ''Harry - ''

\- ''It's _not_ too much'', he said determinedly. ''You've been talking about playing professional for years, so you should have the fitting broom for it. Besides, I can afford it.''

He shot a short glance at George who grinned widely as he realised which money Harry had used to pay for the broom.

''Thanks'', Ginny finally said, grabbed him and pressed a strong kiss on his lips which wiped George's grin away.

''Harry, I must say -'', Molly started, but her speech on excessive birthday presents was cut off by the arrival of four owls which came through the kitchen window and landed on the table.

''Hogwarts'', Hermione said quite unnecessarily.

Harry opened his letter. Inside were the usual book list and also Quidditch captain's badge.

''Congratulations'', Ginny said quietly while she was staring at her own prefect's badge.

''Wha- oh'', Harry said weakly as he realised that she would replace Vicky Frobisher who had died during the battle. Molly hugged her.

''It's alright, dear.''

Ginny nodded slowly. ''Yes...''

\- ''Hermione?'', Ron asked suddenly because Hermione hadn't moved since opening her letter. He went to her nervously. Hermion stared at him with big eyes and then she pressed the golden Head Girl badge in his hands. Harry realised that he wasn't surprised at all.

''Congrats'', Ron said grinning widely and hugged her.

''That must be a mistake'', Hermione mumbled. ''They can't seriously consider -''

\- ''Your name's on the letter'', Harry said.

''But -''

\- ''Oh, shut up, Hermione'', Ginny said and hugged her too. ''There really was no one else they could've taken.''

\- ''Congratulations, dear'', Molly said smiling.

Hermione seemed still unable to deal with the news, so Molly made her a big cup of tea.

''Congrats'', Harry said grinning. ''From Undesirable Number Two to Head Girl in four months, not bad at all.''

\- ''And we didn't have to do anything to make it happen'', she said dryly.

In the afternoon the other Weasleys, Luna and Neville arrived to celebrate with Ginny. Hermione's badge, which Ron mentioned at every possible opportunity, raised a lot of cheers. George absolutely refused to talk to her for half an hour, Percy shook her hand pompously and Bill answered all her panic questions about organising prefects meetings and nighty patrols.

''Listen up, Neville'', Luna said casually. ''That sounds useful.''

Everyone stared at Neville whose ears had turned bright red.

''Oh'', Luna said surprisedly. ''Is that a secret? Why don't you want to tell them that you made Head Boy? Are you ashamed?''

Neville cleared his throat and shrugged shyly. ''Er...yep.''

\- ''Congratulations, Neville'', Ginny said proudly. ''After what happened last year, they had to choose you.''

\- ''What did Augusta say?'', Molly asked.

Neville turned even more red, though that had seemed impossible before. ''She...well...''

\- ''Leave him alone'', Hermione said. ''Neville, I'm really happy that we'll do this together!''

\- ''To Gryffindor's new Head Boy and Girl!'', Bill said and raised his glass.

''Well'', he added when everybody had put their glasses down again. ''While I hate to steal your thunder, I still have to announce that we're expecting a baby!''

Everybody cheered happily while Molly and Arthur hugged their oldest son and his wife.

''Blimey, a baby!'', Ron said happily and Hermione and Harry shared a nostalgic smile.

After the universal congratulations and hugs were over, Harry took Bill aside.

''Our Hogwarts letters arrived today, so we'll have to go to Diagon Alley and Gringott's soon'', he said. ''Until now, I've kept sending Kreacher to take money, but...''

\- ''You want to know if you can risk a personal visit at the bank'', Bill said slowly.

Harry nodded nervously.

''I can't think of any reason why you shouldn't'', Bill said. ''While you don't have many friends among the goblins, they all understand the reasons for your break-in. But still, you shouldn't make, er, _inappropriate_ jokes, you know.''

He shot a glance sideways at Ron.

''Of course'', Harry said.

''I think it would make things a lot easier if I simply accompany you'', Bill said. ''How about next Saturday?''

* * *

And so they stood in front of the golden gates of Gringott's early next Saturday morning with Ron grinning widely while looking at the poem.

''I'd never thought I'd one day -''

\- ''Ron'', Hermione hissed. ''Shut up.''

\- ''I only wanted to -''

\- ''There have already been five goblin rebellions and you don't have to start another one, thank you.''

\- ''Five?'', Ron whispered to Harry. ''Weren't there only four?''

Harry shrugged and entered the bank. Both goblins behind the door didn't pay any more attention to them than to any other customers who were currently present. Bill waited for them by the counters.

''Everything okay?'', he asked a little nervously.

''Apparated perfectly'', Ginny said casually - she had passed the test on Thursday.

''That's not what I meant, but okay.''

They followed him to one of the counters where a relatively young goblin sat. Harry didn't know what made him think the goblin was young, goblins looked all the same to him. _The eyes_ , he thought. _The eyes don't look that old._

''Ragnok, my siblings and their friends wish to enter their vaults.''

Ragnok nodded, as if it was perfectly normal that bank robbers returned to crime scene uncontestedly.

''Keys, please'', he said.

Ragnok checked the keys and returned them without any complaints.

''Mr Potter, there are several inheritance issues which Gringott's needs to clarify with you'', the goblin said. ''I will send you the papers, there will be no need to discuss that here in person, will there?'''

Harry nodded strongly. ''I agree.''

\- ''Very well. Now, if you will follow me, I'll show you to your vaults.''


	13. Chapter 13 Diagon Alley

**Diagon Alley**

An hour later they were once again in front of the bank and blinked into the morning sun, still surprised about how calm their visit had turned out to be. Harry had feared that their cart would crash, a dragon might eat them or that the goblins would come up with another, more creative way to end their lives, yet here they stood safe and sound in Diagon Alley. Bill and Ragnok must've prepared their trip thoroughly and he decided to buy the eldest Weasley brother an extra-expensive christmas gift this year.

''So'', Ron moaned. ''What now?''

\- ''I need a new wand'', Hermione said. ''I don't want to use that thing of Bellatrix's anymore.''

\- ''Me too'', Ron said who was still using Wormtail's old wand. ''Let's get to Ollivander's.''

''Harry and I need to collect a couple of other things first'', Ginny said lightly.

''Do we?'', Harry asked surpisedly.

''Do you?'', Ron asked suspiciously.

''Oh, of course. We'll see you at the ice cream parlour, okay?'', Hermione said easily and pulled Ron with her.

''What's going on?'', Harry asked.

Ginny grinned and kissed his cheek. ''I just wanted a peaceful, undisturbed shopping tour with you, Potter.''

\- ''When did you two come up with that?''

\- ''Last weekend. Come on now, before those goblins change their minds and blow you off these stairs.''

As expected, Ginny didn't pull him into _Madam Malkins_ or _Twilfitt and Tatting_ , but into _Quality Quidditch Supplies_.

''What are we buying?'', he asked smiling.

''I need new Chaser's gloves and you need a new firebolt.''

Harry laughed. ''I do?''

\- ''Your old one's lost, isn't it? And as far as I know, even the Chosen One can't catch the Snitch without a broomstick, so how are we supposed to win the Cup if you don't buy a new one?'' She eyed him critically. ''You're making fun of me, aren't you?''

\- ''I'd never dare.''

When they left the store with their new gloves and broomstick, they ran right into Malfoy and his mother.

''Potter.''

\- ''Malfoy.''

\- ''Well, this is convenient'', Narcissa said briskly. ''I must speak with you as it is, Mr Potter.''

\- ''Whatever about - oh, that inheritance stuff'', Ginny said.

Narcissa shot an irritated glance towards her.

''There are no secrets between Ginny and me'', Harry said. ''So what's this inheritance about? What's it got to do with me?''

\- ''Well, as Sirius's heir, you could claim inheritance on the Lestrange-''

\- ''I'll pass on that'', Harry said coolly. ''I don't want anything that belonged to Bellatrix.''

Narcissa nodded, obviously not very surprised. ''In that case, I was wondering whether you might talk to my - sister - to convince her to accept her part of the inheritance.''

\- ''Andromeda?'', Harry asked. ''I hardly think she'll want -''

\- ''She should take it'', Narcissa said shortly. ''For...for the boy.''

Ginny stared at Mrs Malfoy as if she'd grown an additional head.

''I'll talk to her'', Harry said calmly.

''That would be all. Draco?''

\- ''You go in, mother. I need a word with Potter.''

After Narcissa had vanished into the store, Malfoy looked down at the package in Harry's hands.

''A new firebolt?''

\- ''Yeah'', Harry said shortly and then cleared his throat. ''Tanks. For Avery.''

Malfoy nodded just as shortly. ''I did it for my father, don't get any ideas.''

He pulled out his wand and Ginny winced, but Harry stayed calm and didn't reach for any of the two wands which he had in his new holsters. Malfoy had nothing to win if he cursed him in the middle of Diagon Alley.

''From Ollivander's?''

\- ''Kaufmann'', Malfoy said. ''From Switzerland - and even that bloke gave me a look when I told him my name.''

\- ''That's never going to change, Malfoy.''

\- ''We'll see. I'll see you at school, Potter. Weasley.''

With that he followed his mother into the Quidditch store.

''He's actually going back to Hogwarts?'', Ginny asked in disbelief. ''Why? What does he expect?''

Harry shrugged pensively. ''What else could he do? At least, he's got the other Slytherins there... besides, no one's going to give him a job at the moment.''

\- ''That's right'', Ginny said. ''But he doesn't need a job, does he? They've still got enough gold for a couple of lifetimes. Malfoy will never have to work.''

\- ''Maybe he just wants to get away from his parents'', Harry guessed. ''Must be pretty tight with them. Anyway, what now?''

After a short trip to _Madam Malkins_ where Ginny bought new robes and Harry a new school uniform, they bought new school books, potion ingredients and food for Arnold at the _Magical Menagerie_. There, Ginny gave him a tentative smile when she saw him staring at the snowy owls.

''Are you ready to buy a new one yet?''

Harry took a deep breath. ''No, but does it matter? I need a new owl if I don't want to keep sending Kreacher around with my messages.''

\- ''What about the school owls?'', she asked softly.

Harry nodded slowly. ''But that would only delay the problem for a year.''

\- ''Maybe you'll feel better then.''

Finally, he decided against buying a new owl, watched Ginny pay twelve sickles for Arnold's food and stepped back into the sun with her.

''Speaking of Kreacher'', she said pensively. ''Er, would it be very bad if we asked him to take our shopping home?''

\- ''Hermine should better not see that'', he said grinning.

''That's why I'm asking now'', Ginny said mischievously.

''Kreacher'', Harry said loudly and the house elf appeared, bowing deeeply.

''Master Harry calls and Kreacher comes. What does Master wish?''

\- ''Kreacher, please take our shopping to Grimmauld Place'', Harry said friendly.

''Kreacher lives to serve the noble House of Potter'', the elf croaked, bowed again and then disappeared with the bags full of Quidditch supplies, potion ingredients and books.

* * *

As expected, Hermione and Ron were already busy eating two huge chocolate sundaes when they arrived. Ron looked at them suspiciously.

''Where have you been?''

\- ''Everywhere'', Ginny said. '' _Quality Quidditch Supplies, Madam Malkins, Magical Menagerie-_ ''

\- ''Then where's your shopping?'', he asked.

Ginny threw her red hair back. ''Oh, I suppose we lost it at that room which we booked in Knockturn Alley to-''

\- ''Kreacher collected it'', Harry said grinning, before Ron suffered a heart attack. Hermione raised her eye brows when she heard about this barbaric example for house elf enslavement, but she didn't say anything.

''Harry's got a new firebolt'', Ginny said after Harry and her had also ordered two sundaes.

Now, Ron grinned widely. ''Two firebolts on one team? That looks like the fourth Cup win in a row, if you ask me!"

\- ''Malfoy also bought one'', Harry said.

''He's coming back to Hogwarts?'', Hermione asked sharply.

They nodded, but Ron only shrugged. ''That's not gonna change anything. If he couldn't beat Harry when he had the better broom- isn't that Dung?''

The other three turned around to follow his look and then moaned loudly, for it really was Mundungus Fletcher who targeted a group of people with his wand from a side-alley. While they looked, single galleons shot out of the purses of his viuctims and landed in his free hand.

''Harry-'', Hermione started, but Harry and Ron had already gotten to their feet: disturbance of peace or not, they couldn't ignore blatant theft in the middle of Diagon Alley.

 _''Expelliarmus!''_ , Harry called and Mundungus's wand fell to the ground wich caused the still flying galleons to land there, too. Their owners turned around in confusion and noticed the thief, who winced and tried to run away, but-

 _''Petrificus Totalus!''_

Ron's curse hit Mundungus full in the back and he went stiff as a board before crasing on the cobblestones face-forward. His victims pulled out their own wands, but Harry and Ron jumped between them and Mundungus quickly.

''That's quite unnecessary, Ladies and Gentlemen'', Harry said hastily. ''Mundungus Fletcher, you are under arrest.''

Mundungus's victims put their wands away when they faced the famous Harry Potter and the only slightly less famous Ron Weasley. Instead, they started to bicker about the galleons on the ground. Harry took Mundungus's wand, pulled its owner up and liftet Ron's curse.

'' 'lo, boys'', the thief mumbled. ''Nice bit o' spellwork. Listen, you'll let me go, won't ya?''

\- ''You're arrested, Dung, didn't you pay attention?''

\- ''Come on, boys, we're old pals, aren't-''

\- ''You're one to talk'', Harry growled. ''Ron-''

Behind them, Mundungus's victims started to draw their wands against each other although Hermione and Ginny tried to talk reason into them.

''Take care of that before we have to arrest them, too'', Harry sighed. ''I'll take him to the ministry.''

\- ''Ministry!?'', Mundungus squealed. ''Boys-''

\- ''Shut it'', Ron said sharply. ''Harry, take him out of here before they decide that they want to finish him off instead of hexing each other!''

Harry grabbed the fidgeting Mundungus's arm and pulled him with him into nothingness.


	14. Chapter 14 Kissed

**Kissed**

Even as they entered the ministry and went through the lobby, the thief was still fighting him.

''What's this about, 'Arry? Gotta make a living out of somethin', don't I?''

\- ''Shut up, Mundungus.''

\- ''Now, wait- 'Arry, wait! What's wrong? If you wanna turn me in, then take me to the boss, Kingsley and I we're old pals-''

\- ''Just as little as we are.''

\- ''It's always like this'', Mundungus growled ''If you need me it's 'Dung here, Dung there', but once the danger's over, you're not looking at me with your a-''

\- ''Will you please shut up already'', Harry hissed and pulled him into one of the lifts.

Right after the doors had closed and they started to move, Mundungus tried to attack him, but Harry merely hit him in the stomach with his elbow so that the thief collapsed to the ground.

''I'll sue you for that, 'Arry!''

\- ''Stop this rubbish'', Harry growled. ''Try to maintain a little bit of dignity.''

Mundungus spat at his feet just in the moment when the lift arrived and opened. Paula Zeas who'd been waiting for it with Williamson looked at him contemptfully.

''Not guilty again, Fletcher?'', Williamson asked with a wide grin.

''Slander, sir'', Mundungus moaned. ''Potter's been after me for years, just 'cause I took that stuff from Sirius's-''

\- ''Go on, Mundungus'', Harry grinned. ''Use a burglary as an excuse for theft.''

\- ''I thougt you weren't in this weekend, Potter?'', Zeas asked.

''I didn't want to'', Harry said. ''But we caught him red-handed while he was robbing people in the middle of Diagon Alley in broad daylight, so I figured I'd bring him in.''

\- ''Johnson did already guess that was him'', Williamson said. ''He's at his desk. Don't accept anything under a free lunch as payment.''

\- ''How very intriguing'', Zeas moaned. ''Come on now, I want to finish this search before Sunday.''

\- ''Where are you going?'', Harry asked curiously.

''Magic has been registered at a muggle gardener's in Hicksville'', Williamson said. ''In the one that belonged to Avery's aunt.''

\- ''You think that's Jugson?''

\- ''I think we're looking for a needle in an haystack'', Zeas moaned. ''But the weather's nice in Sussex today, so we'll look into it.''

\- ''Do you need help?''

\- ''It's a muggle gardener, Potter'', Williamson said. ''There are no dangerous plants that might attack us. You can follow us after you're done with Fletcher, if you really want to - but too many extra hours here make you look like a careerist, okay?''

Zeas and he stepped into the lift while Harry led the now resigning Mundungus to Haytham Johnson's desk.

''Johnson'', he greeted Angelina's cousin. ''I've solved your theft series in Diagon Alley.''

\- ''Hello, Mr Fletcher'', Johnson said happily. ''Why, I've been looking just for you!''

\- ''I want to turn me in, sir'', Mundungus said. ''I came here to show my good will-''

\- ''Where did you catch him, Potter?'', Johnson asked who didn't believe a single word from Mundungus's lips.

''In front of Fortescue's ice cream parlour'', Harry said. ''He stole from passersby. About fifty people saw him.''

\- ''Fortescue's is open again?'', Johnson asked. ''I thought we're still looking for him.''

\- ''We do'', Harry said. ''His wife is running the place now.''

\- ''Ah'', Johnson said and stood up. ''Well, Mr Fletcher, as there is a high risk that you might escape justice, we'll bring you to Azkaban now where you can await your trial and think about your decisions in life. There's no need to fight this'', he added when Mundungus opened his mouth. ''I do already have sixteen statements from witnesses that observed your thefts, plus that burglary in Stansted last Friday night. Potter, do you want to accompany us?''

\- ''I was expecting a free coffee or something like that, but why not.''

\- ''The coffee in our cafeteria is the reason for all things evil in this world'', Johnson said. ''Besides you've never been to Azkaban, have you?''

Harry shook his head. After Avery's arrest, Kingsley and Savage had brought him there while Williamson, Ron and him had closed the case. He wasn't very eager for a trip to the wizarding prison, but sooner or later it would be inevitable anyway.

''It'll do you some good'', Johnson said. ''It's always nice to see the fruits of our work here.''

* * *

Johnson sent a message to Azkaban to let them know they were coming and then took him and Mundungus there via side-by-side apparation. They landed on the island's beach. Although the dementors were gone, the place still held a dark, depressing aura. The wizarding prison stood on a lonely, bare rock in the North Sea.

''Charming'', Harry said grimly who unwillingly had to think of Sirius and all the years his innocent godfather had been forced to live here. How would his life have turned out if he hadn't been shut away? Would Harry have grown up with him? Would his childhood have been happy?

''You alright, Potter?'', Johnson asked.

''Yes'', Harry said grimly. ''So, what now?''

Johnson led them to the fortress's gate where they were already expected by ten members from Magical Law Execution.

''Everything fine, Johnson?'', the tiniest of them asked, an old, crookbacked wizard with a bright-red nose.

''Everything fine, Adams. Potter, this is Theobald Adams, the director of this reformatory.''

\- ''An honour meeting you, Potter'', Adams said and shook Harry's hand.

''Er, thanks'', Harry said embarassedly.

''Well then, Mr Fletcher'', Adams said and clapped his hands. ''We've prepared your old cell for you - I never doubted you would need it again some day.''

Mundungus didn't say anything and let Harry and Johnson take his arms to follow Adams. The inside od the fortress reminded Harry of the vaults at Hogwarts: no windows, but torches at the walls. The doors were made from thick steel and had small signs with the inmate's names on them.

''We'll keep you a little away from the other inmates, Mr Fletcher'', Adams said over his shoulder. ''As a former member of the Order of the Phoenix you should keep your distance to the Death Eaters.''

He stopped in front of an open door at the end of the corridor which already had a sign that said _'Mundungus Fletcher'_.

''Dinner at six, Mr Fletcher. Everything else will be explained then - now we'll give you some privacy.''

He locked the door with his wand. Harry heard chains rattle and locks click, then everything was silent.

''This place used to have lattice doors'', Adams said. ''But that changed after Sirius Black's breakout.''

Harry felt a stitch in his chest and looked away - at the door to the cell next to Mundungus's which said _'Barty Crouch Jr.'._

 _''Barty Crouch Jr.?''_ , Harry asked stunned. ''He's supposed to be dead!''

\- ''Kissed'', Adams corrected him calmly. ''Do you wish to see him, Potter?''

Harry collected himself and nodded curtly. Adams opened the door which apparently wasn't locked at all. As Harry could see with his first look, that was hardly necessary. The Death Eater who had pretended to be Mad-Eye Moody lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. From time to time he blinked, but that was all he did.

''Crouch?'', Harry asked loudly. ''Barty Crouch?''

Crouch didn't show any reaction.

''He can't hear you, Potter'', Johnson said grimly. ''He's gone. That's just his shell.''

Harry stared at the man who'd been responsible for Voldemort's return, the man who'd been among those who tortured Neville's parents into insanity and asked himself why he felt nothing at all. No satisfaction, no pity, nothing. Only horror in the face of what he had in front of him.

''If anybody ever deserved this fate, then it's him'', Adams finally said.

''Come on now, Potter'', Johnson said. ''I need my weekend. My wife will strangle me if I'm not home for tea.''

They said their goodbyes to Adams and went back to the beach.

''Are you done for today, too?'', Johnson asked.

''No'', Harry said. ''Williamson and Zeas are following a lead on Jugson, I'll go help them.''

\- ''You're absolutely too motivated, Potter.''

Harry shrugged. ''I'll have a whole year of holidays in two weeks, so I can afford that.''

Johnson laughed, wished him a nice weekend and disapparated. Harry thought of the gardener in Hicksville which they had searched a month ago, turned on the spot and vanished.

* * *

When he arrived at his destination, he immediately jumped behind a rusty car to cover himself. The market garden was ablaze and there was no sign of Williamson and Zeas. Harry sent his patronus into the ministry for assistance and then he screamed as loud as he could.

''WILLIAMSON! ZEAS!''

There was no answer. Harry swore loudly, moved to the entrance door and raised his wand.

 _''Homenum Revelio!''_

He felt a presence to his right and entered the burning building.

 _''Aguamenti''_ , he coughed and tried to make his way while people were apparating behind him.

''POTTER!'', a loud voice called that he recognised as Proudfoot's.

''IN HERE!'', he called back and coughed heavily because he had inhaled so much smoke. Harry advanced further through the flames, steadily conjuring water from his wand and following his spell until his foot hit something soft and he fell into a puddle. When he came back on his feet he realised that the something soft was Paula Zeas and the puddle was her blood.

''Zeas'', he coughed and grabbed her arm, but then he hesitated: would she survive apparation? Suddenly an icy-cold stream of water hit him as Proudfoot entered, followed by other aurors.

''Take her arms!'', Proudfoot called and they hauled Zeas up and brought he out of the burning place into the open, where Proudfoot immediately started to close her wounds, while Harry was shaken by another coughing attack.

''Williamson'', he said hoarsely. ''Williamson was with her!''

\- ''If he's here, we'll find him'', Proudfoor said curtly.

Harry forced himself up again and turned around. About twenty aurors were busy extinguishing the fire and stabilizing the building. He staggered back towards the door when two aurors carried two limp bodies out of there and lay them down in the grass. With the feeling that things were even worse than he had expected, he looked down at their faces and breathed out relieved as he realised that he knew neither of the two men. Harry was already starting to feel ashamed when he spotted the Dark Mark on their forearms.

''Potter'', Jameson said tightly and Harry looked up.

Jameson and Yates put the third man they'd found in the flames down next to the others. It was Williamson. Unlike Zeas he wasn't full all bloody and had no enormous wound in his chest, but his grey eyes stared at Harry just as meaningless as those of Barty Crouch. Williamson was dead.


	15. Chapter 15 Pain

**Pain**

''Drink this, Potter.''

\- ''What's that?''

\- ''A calming draught.''

\- ''I'd prefer something stronger.''

\- ''We're on dury, Potter.''

Harry shrugged and took a sip of the yellowish drink. He shuddered, it almost tasted like Polyjuice Potion. They were sitting in Proudfoot's office while every single auror of the ministry was shouting and working feverishly outside.

''Is this really necessary?'', Harry asked, though he was already starting to feel how the horror and the pain about Williamson's death - death! - were fading.

''Shacklebolt will be here any minute and I want you to be presentable then.''

Harry bit his lip to stop himself from making a comment on how he wasn't close to a breakdown. Williamson's death was a shock to him, but he was still in the stage of fury, where he simply wanted to find and hex a Death Eater. The grief would come later - or sooner, if he had to stay as passive as he was now. Suddenly, Proudfoot straightened his back and Harry knew what that meant: Kinglsey was outside. A moment later, the door opened and the Minister entered the office.

''What exactly happended?'', he asked with his deep, calm voice.

''Potter, tell the Minister what you told me.''

\- ''When I arrived, it was already over'', Harry said bitterly. ''Everything was ablaze, and nobody answered my calls. But when I used _Homenum Reverlio_ , I felt something, so I went inside. That's how I found Zeas, and then the others turned up - how is she? Will she make it?''

\- ''The healers are doing their best'', Kingsley said seriously. ''But _Sectumsempra_ is...she's lost a lot of blood.'' He turned to Proudfoot. ''What do we know?''

\- ''We're still trying to identify the two dead Death Eaters'', Proudfoot said. ''We've managed to stabilize the builiding and are raiding it right now. From what we've seen, they fought them very hard, but were outnumbered. Jameson's found the signatures of six different wands, Williamson's among them- he found no evidence that Zeas used hers.''

\- ''They must have hit her at the beginning, and then Williamson was on his own'', Kingsley said bitterly.

''Which explains why he didn't call for reinforcements; he didn't get the chance'', Proudfoot said quietly.

''The other five signatures'', Kingsley asked. ''Two of them belonged to those two Death Eaters?''

\- ''Most likely'', Proudfoot said. ''But we didn't find their wands, so we can only guess. Be that as it may, we definitely have at least three unknown attackers-''

\- ''Selwyn, Nott, and Jugson'', Harry said quietly.

Proudfoot nodded. ''That's what I think. Williamson and Zeas found who they looked for..,but they found all of them at once and not on their own.''

\- ''So Selwyn brought them together'', Kingsley concluded. ''Merlin save us.''

\- ''I should have gone with them'', Harry erupted. ''Instead of bringing Mundungus to Azkaban-''

\- ''Rubbish'', Proudfoot said sharply. ''You've done nothing wrong, Potter - quite the opposite, actually. Without you, Zeas would be dead, too. Who knows, if you'd been there, you might've been dead now, too. Don't blame yourself for anything of this.''

\- ''He's right, Harry'', Kingsley said seriously. ''You've done more than you had to as it is. If you hadn't looked for them...'' He sighed and looked at Proudfoot. ''Who will take care of this mess?''

\- ''Myself'', Proudfoot said darkly.

Kingsley nodded. ''Good. Find them, Piers. Before we lose more of our own. Harry, can I have a word?''

Harry nodded weakly in Proudfoot's direction and followed Kingsley out of the office.

''What did you want to talk about?'', he asked while they went over to his and Ron's desk.

''Don't do anything rash'', Kingsley said urgently. ''You saw what they did to two senior aurors - no solo attempts, okay?''

Harry nodded silently.

''And about your return to Hogwarts, don't let this stop you from it.''

\- ''What?'', he asked confusedly. ''But-''

\- ''No'', Kingsley said sharply.

They found Ron and Savage in Williamson and Savage's cubicle. Harry unwillingly had to think of his and Ron's first day and how nervous they'd been when they came here. Savage had played with a paper plane. Now, there was nothing playful about him, sitting in his chair and staring at the wall. Ron stood against the wall, unnaturally pale.

''My condolences, Savage'', Kingsley said shortly and shook his hand.

''Thanks, Shacklebolt'', Savage said hoarsely. ''How's Paula?''

\- ''She's in good hands.''

Savage nodded tiredly. ''Are we off the case?''

Kingley nodded. ''I don't want to see you or Jameson in the vicinity of this case. You know that it's better this way. And do me a favor and don't start any solo attempts - these guys are not looking twice at who they curse'', he ended bitterly.

Savage tore at his hair. ''Who's taking the case?''

\- ''Proudfoot'', Kingsley said. ''Regarding you three, go home. I don't want to see you here next week, and then we'll see.''

He patted Ron's shoulder and left.

''We're off the case?'', Ron asked disbelievingly.

''It's better this way'', Savage said and stood up. He looked as if he was ten years older. ''When you're - _involved_ \- you should stay away. Believe me, boys, Kingsley knows what he's talking about.''

\- ''What do you mean?', Harry asked.

''He's already lost two partners'', Savage said grimly. ''Come on, let's go.''

They took their stuff and went over to the lifts. On the way there, many of the other aurors padded their shoulders or gave them a grim nod.

''Savage.''

\- ''Sir'', Savage said hoarsely as Proudfoot stopped them to shake their hands. ''All the stuff we got on Jugson-''

\- ''Jameson can take care of that'', Proudfoot said curtly. ''We'll get those bastards, Savage. I promise.''

Savage merely nodded. ''What about Billy's parents?''

\- ''I just wanted to go there.''

\- ''It's alright, sir'', Savage said. ''I should tell them. He's - he _was_ my partner.''

Proudfoot nodded slowly. ''Of course.''

He turned around and went back to his office, while they entered the lift.

* * *

Back at Grimmauld Place, Harry hid in his bedroom, layed down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Where were Selwyn and the others now? Had they maybe already committed more murders, without their knowledge? What about the muggles who had worked at the nursery? He balled his fists, as he remembered Paula Zeas's face, full of blood. _She was lucky you were there_ , Jameson had told him when they brought her to St. Mungo's, but that had been complete rubbish. Harry hadn't been there. He had let Williamson and her step into the lift and had brought Mundungus to Azkaban instead of protecting his partners' backs, and now Williamson was dead, and Zeas might very vell die too. Harry hit his bed furiously. He could have stopped it, he was sure. _If only I had been there-_ somebody tapped against the door.

''Not now, Kreacher!'', he said.

''Can I come in?''

It was Ginny. Harry sighed and sat up. ''Yes.''

Ginny entered, spotted him on the bed and came over.

''Ron told me what happened'', she said tentatively and sat down next to him. ''Are you...okay?''

Harry shook his head. ''I should've been there, Ginny'', he said quietly. ''If I'd gone with them...''

\- ''Then maybe you'd be dead now'', she said.

''Or Williamson still alive'', Harry said-

''Harry, nothing of this is your fault'', she said insistently. ''You can't be everywhere. You're not responsible for all the bad things that happen in the world!''

\- ''He was my partner, Ginny'', he said. ''I was responsible for him.''

\- ''You shouldn't even have been at the ministry, Harry. You had your free weekend, and you stopped it to bring a thief to Azkaban. And then you followed them there, though you didn't have to.''

Harry nodded. She was right. Still...

''It's still...maybe I could've done something. I dunno...changed things.''

\- ''Could've...'', she said wearily. ''If they'd taken more aurors with them, they could've arrested all those Death Eaters.''

They didn't say anything for a while, and Ginny leaned against his shoulder.

''Thanks for coming'', Harry finally said softly.

''Any time'', she said. ''Harry?''

\- ''Yes?''

\- ''Promise me you'll take care, okay?''

\- ''Always.''

He looked at her and to his surprise, there were tears in her eyes.

''You know, when Ron got this emergency call and disapparated immediately, I thought...you know.''

Harry gave her a gentle kiss on her hair and pressed her tightly against him, and so they remained there until Kreacher asked them to come to dinner.


	16. Chapter 16 Final Preparations

**Final Preparations**

Williamson's funeral was at the end of the next week, and Ginny and Hermione accompanied him and Ron. While the tiny wizard levitated Williamson's coffin into his grave, he asked himself how many funerals he had yet to endure until it was really over. There was no trace to Selwyn and his companions, although every auror of the department apart from himself, Ron and Savage had worked on the case the whole week, and so Harry found himself looking at the other aurors and wizards around him, wondering who would be the next they had to carry to their graves. After the four had given their condolences to Mr and Mrs Williamson, they went over to Savage and his wife.

''Claire, this are Potter and Weasley'', Savage introduced them.

''It's a shame that we have to meet under these circumstances'', Mrs Savage said.

''Have you heard anything?'', Savage asked quietly, while his wife talked to Ginny and Hermione.

Ron shook his head. ''Jameson promised to keep us up to date, but he claims they've got nothing.''

\- ''The same goes for Appleby and Yates'', Savage said grimly.

''D'you reckon Proudfoot told them to keep quiet?'', Harry asked.

''I hope so, Potter'', Savage said. ''The alternative would be that we really have got no idea what's happening, and that'd be - Proudfoot.''

They stopped their whispered conversation and turned around to great their Head of Office.

''Savage. Potter. Weasley.''

He shook their hands.

''How is Paula, sir?'', Harry asked.

''She'll make a full recovery, thank Merlin'', Proudfoot said. ''You may visit her next week, if you want to.''

He cleared his throat and looked at Savage. ''If you're ready...''

\- ''I am'', Savage said shortly. Harry realised that his wife gave him a sad look.

''Well'', Proudfoot said. ''Then I expect you back at the office on Monday. Potter, Weasley, regarding you two...it's only one week before you return to school, anyway. You should take it as a holiday.''

Harry gulped. ''We want to help, sir.''

Ron nodded wildly.

Proudfoot sighed and leaned over. ''I want to be honest with you. The odds that we find Selwyn and the others within the next week are not good. What's more, I think that they're done running away and have met to do... _something._ '' He looked Harry straight in the eyes. ''Really, Potter, what could they be up to?''

\- ''You think they're after us'', Ron whispered.

Proudfoot shrugged. ''I expect them to be, at least. It would be a powerful sign to our society. My priority - and the minister agrees - is therefore, to get you to Hogwarts safely.''

\- ''So we'd only be another reason to worry about at the office'', Harry said bitterly.

Proudfoot shook his head. ''You know what I mean. Frankly, I wasn't happy about your presence at the office at first, but you both proved your worth.''

\- ''Thanks, sir'', they said surprisedly.

''So I wish you a good term'', Proudfoot said curtly, ''and hope to greet you back at the office in June. Savage, we'll talk on Monday.''

He bowed to Mrs Savage, Ginny, and Hermione and left.

''You'll tell us everything?'', Harry asked.

Savage nodded. ''Bet on it. So then, boys, see you soon.''

He shook their hands and left with his wife.

* * *

After he had said his good-byes to the others and had returned to Grimmauld Place, he ate a big plate of Kreacher's famous chicken soup and worried over whatever Selwyn was up to. Proudfoot was right, he might be on top of their list, but he rather figured that the Death Eaters would go on recruiting to fill their ranks before trying something big. Harry unwillingly shuddered at the thought of what could have happened when Lucius Malfoy hadn't turned a dozen Death Eaters hin. Every Death Eater who wasn't forced to act out of hiding would be a huge advantage for Selwyn. He stared at his spoon pensively. Was maybe Malfoy himself one of their targets? _For sure_ , he told himself, but Malfoy was even more secure than himself: four aurors were making sure that nobody entered Malfoy Manor and that Lucius himself didn't leave it. Draco would be just as safe as Harry at Hogwarts if the Death Eaters didn't get help from inside - he would have to stay alert. At least there was one more senior auror at Hogwarts, Dawlish, who would increase safety even more. Harry ate the last spoons of soup. _Selwyn_ , he wondered slowly. _I almost know nothing about Selwyn._ He would use the next term to find out everything there was to know about Selwyn's years at Hogwarts. It shouldn't be too hard with Hermione's help-

''Will Master Harry want more soup?'', Kreacher croaked.

Harry flinched slightly, he had completely forgotten the house elf.

''Er, no thanks, Kreacher, I'm done.''

\- ''Maybe tomorrow, before work, Master Harry?''

Harry shook his head. ''I won't have to go to the ministry until my return to Hogwarts, Kreacher.''

He studied the elf pensively. ''What will you be doing all day while I'm at school, Kreacher?''

Kreacher straightened himself proudly. ''Kreacher lives to serve the noble House of Potter'', he said. ''Kreacher will guard the house and keep order.''

That sounded nice, but Harry didn't like the picture of the elf alone Grimmauld Place at all. It would be like before the order had made it its headquarters; he'd be alone with the mad portrait of Sirius's even madder mother, and Merlin alone knew what that would do to him.

''Kreacher, wouldn't you prefer some, er, company?''

\- ''Kreacher's preferances do not matter, Master Harry.''

\- ''Well, they do to me'', Harry said strictly and the elf wiggled his long ears. ''Didn't you always like working at Hogwarts?'', he asked suddenly.

Kreacher nodded slowly. ''There was always a lot to do for Kreacher at Hogwarts School.''

\- ''Then you should work in the kitchens again, if Professor McGonagall agrees'', Harry said satisfied. ''You could take care of the house on weekends, just to make sure that things are alright in our absence.''

Kreacher bowed deeply. ''Master Harry's wish is Kreacher's order.''

\- ''Good'', Harry said happily. ''Then I'll write to Professor McGonagall first thing tomorrow to ask her whether that's okay.''

He stood up groaning. ''I'll go to sleep, it was a tough day. Have a good night, Kreacher.''

* * *

The next day, Ron and Harry visited Paula Zeas at St. Mungo's. The tiny auror was still weak, but recovering quickly.

''Four Blood-Replenishing Potions per day'', she said. ''Still, thank you, Potter. If you hadn't come looking for us...''

Harry shrugged, a little embarrassed. Zeas cleared her throat. ''Have you been at the funeral?''

They nodded.

''I wanted to go, but they wouldn't let me'', she said quietly.

Harry looked at his hands. ''Do you remember anything at all?''

\- ''It was all too fast'', she said. ''In one moment, we were talking to that muggle...and in the next one, I was already on the ground and had pain... _everywhere._ There was lightning, and curses, and then I lost conscience.''

\- ''You didn't see who did it?'', Ron asked tentatively.

She shook her head and winced, apparently the curse wounds still hurt. ''No. Nothing.''

She sighed. ''Jameson told me you're off the case.''

They nooded again. ''Savage promised to keep us informed. When do you get out of here?''

\- ''At the end of the week, if things go well. And then these better bastards had better give up before I get them...''

* * *

After leaving St. Mungo's, Harry paid Andromeda his weekly visit. While he conjured bubbles for Teddy and his godson chuckled happily, she studied him with a serious expression.

''What's the matter?'', he finally asked after Teddy had decided that bubbles were boring and crawled away.

''That auror who died'', she said softly. ''Did you know him?''

\- ''He was my partner'', Harry said weakly.

''Oh'', Andromeda said concernedly. ''I'm sorry, Harry.''

Harry nodded and studied Teddy who had started to wave at Andromeda's tawny owl which puffed her chest indignantly.

''Were you there when it happened?''

Harry shook his head. ''No, but I found them.''

\- ''Them?''

\- ''Another auror was with him'', Harry sighed. ''I just visited her at St. Mungo's this morning. She'll recover.''

Andromeda looked out of the window. ''You've chosen a dangerous profession, Harry.''

He laughed bitterly. ''I've chosen a dangerous life, you mean.''

He decided to mention the topic that had given him a stomach-ache for days.

''I met Narcissa in Diagon Alley'', he said slowly and shot her a look sideways. As always, when he mentioned her sister, Andromeda showed no reaction. ''We started talking about the Lestrange inheritance-''

\- ''I don't want a single knut from her'', Andromeda spat.

''I told her as much'', Harry said bravely. ''But she said you should take it for...for Teddy.''

Andromeda turned around to look at him very slowly. ''Tell me one thing, Harry'', she said. ''How am I to explain Teddy later that the money which paid for his education comes from his mother's murderer?''

Harry gulped and forgot all the clever arguments he had prepared.

''Will you...you know, manage?'', he asked shyly.

''Ted and I have been working all our lives and Dora was with the aurors'', Andromeda said determinedly. ''You don't have to worry, Harry, Teddy will have anything he needs.''

Harry nodded relievedly. ''Anyway, if you ever need anything...''

\- ''You'll be the first person I ask'', he said softly.

* * *

Mrs Malfoys reaction to his owl with Andromeda's answer didn't take long. When they were sitting at The Burrow together at the evening before their departure to Hogwarts, Ron gave the arriving _Evening Prophet_ a single look and then started to laugh loudly.

''Those clever turncoats...''

He laid the newspaper on the kitchen table, nearly throwing the plate with pancakes on the ground which Molly had just put there.

 _MALFOY-FAMILY DONATE LESTRANGE-FORTUNE TO 'S_

Harry whistled impressed.

 _''Fifty-Thousand Galleons to St. Mungo's...make reparations...have given major donations in the past already...''_ , Hermione summarised shortly. ''Well, they certainly do take cultivation of their image seriously.''

\- ''People still won't forget what they've done'', Molly said wisely. ''More pancakes, Harry, dear?''

\- ''No tanks, Molly'', Harry said and congratulated himself silently for not being round as a quaffle despite to Molly and Kreacher.

''But it's a nice gesture'', Molly said while she refilled Ron and George's plates for the third time.

''Anybody knows they're only doing to polish their image, Mum'', Ginny said.

''At least they did it'', Molly said. ''Malfoy or not, Fifty-Thousand galleons are quite a lot of money.''

\- ''At least little Draco can go to the platform with mummy tomorrow without peeing in his pants now'', George murmured.

''Speaking of which'', Arthur said and put the _Prophet_ aside. ''Shouldn't you lot go to bed now, so that we can for once avoid all the chaos tomorrow morning?''

\- ''We can all apparate there this year, Dad'', Ginny said calmly. ''It's going to be right boring, don't worry.''

\- ''I still have to go'', Hermione said and moaned. ''Mum and Dad will be waiting. Harry, are you coming?''

He nodded, kissed Ginny, which nearly didn't make George and Ron flinch any more, and then followed her outside and into the garden.

''What do we need to talk about?'', he asked immediately. There had to be a reason why Hermione had asked him to leave with her.

''Are you alright, Harry?'', she asked a little shyly. ''Because of...you know.''

He nodded and bit on his tongue to stop himself from lying to her. ''I'm dealing with it. It was...tough at the beginning, but, I dunno, maybe I'm sort of used to losing people by now.''

\- ''Don't say that'', she said sharply.

''You're right'', he sighed. ''I'm just sick of these things happening, Hermione. And I wonder whether it was the right decision to go back.''

\- ''Ron's the same'', she said quietly. ''But I'm sure it is.''

\- ''Because you'd be dead bored without us'', he said, only a little joking.

''Boys'', she sighed. ''Is it really that hard to talk about your feelings?''

Harry kicked a garden gnome embarrassedly. ''I talk to Ginny.''

\- ''You do?'', she asked surprisedly.

''Didn't she tell you?'', he replied just as surprisedly.

Hermione smiled. ''It's good to see you two are doing so well.''

Harry moaned. ''Really, Hermione, now it's getting too much, okay? Good night.''

\- ''Good night, Harry.''


	17. Chapter 17 Return

**Return**

When Harry woke up early next morning to finally prepare his luggage, he happily realised that Kreacher had already taken care of that. His school robes, books and clothes were unusually neatly put together which meant that he still had a lot of space left in his trunk, so that he didn't even have to sit down on top of it to close it. All he still had to do was to put his new firebolt, Kingsley's mirror, the Marauder's Map and the invisibility cloak into the trunk and then he was already done with packing. He considered lying down again, but then he decided to go down for breakfast. As usual, Kreacher was already awake and waited for him with a breakfast that today consisted of a ridiculous lot of smashed eggs with bacon.

''Thanks for packing, Kreacher'', Harry said, moaning.

''Kreacher helps when he can'', the elf croaked. ''Will Master need anything else before he departs?''

\- ''No'', Harry said between two large spoons of eggs. ''Er, actually you can already leave to Hogwarts, if you want to.''

Kreacher nodded, but looked at him nervously. ''Master will think of calling Kreacher when Master needs him?''

\- ''Of course, Kreacher'', Harry said.

The house elf bowed deeply. ''Kreacher wishes Master a successful term.''

\- ''Thanks'', Harry said and Kreacher vanished with a loud _crack_.

Harry finished his breakfast and then looked over this morning's _Daily Prophet_ on which's front page he found a report about the low interests at Gringott's. He sighed and put the paper away. If there were be new information on the fugitive Death Eaters, it would be on the front page. Savage had promised to keep them informed, but they hadn't heard anything from him so far. Harry pensively scratched the table with his fingers while he asked himself what Selwyn and the others were up to. If they were really after him, today would be their last chance to get him until christmas break, but he didn't think they'd try to attack him on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. An attack in front of hundreds of children and parents would be plain madness. Nonetheless he checked both his wands before leaving the kitchen and going back to his room. Once he was there, he put his notes on Selwyn into the trunk, asked himself why he hadn't simply given Kreacher his trunk to take it to Hogwarts, then decided that he was getting much too lazy and levitated the trunk down the stairs, past the still sleeping portrait of Sirius's mother. At the door he made a few security charms which would let him know if someone apart from Kreacher tried to enter the house, then he stepped outside into the cool September morning, sealed the door with his wand, and disapparated.

Harry apparated directly onto the platform, and while he was standing there in the shadows, not yet noticed by his school mates and their parents, and looked at the scarlet Hogwarts-Express, he felt a warm feeling rising in his chest: he was going home. He tried to go through the thickest steam clouds on his way to the train to avoid attention, but some people still forgot to close their mouths when they saw him. A tiny first class let go of her trunk when she spotted him.

''I think you may have scared her'', a dreamy voice said behind him.

''Luna!'', he said grinning and turned around, happy to see someone who didn't faint from seeing him. Luna wore her terrible necklace made of butterbeer corks and enormous earrings which supposedly represented some kind of magical creature which didn't exist.

''Hello, Harry'', she said smiling. ''It's really nice that you're back, it was kind of boring without you.''

\- ''Yeah'', he only said, because her father had just appeared out of the steam behind her. Around his neck there was the medallion with the sign of the Deathly Hallows.

''Daddy wanted to apologize'', Luna said calmly.

Xenophilius nodded energetically, but Harry shook his head.

''There's nothing to apologize for'', he said. ''They forced you to do that.''

\- ''See, Daddy, I told you Harry wouldn't be mad'', Luna said happily. ''But where are the others, Harry?''

\- ''I only just arrived'', he said, thankful for her changing the topic. ''Maybe they're already here, let's look for them.''

Luna hugged her father good-bye and then they went on along the train with Harry trying to keep in her shadow to avoid attention, but that didn't work thanks to Luna being Luna wearing her butterbeer-cork-necklace. Finally, as they had just decided to enter the train without the others, they saw a huge group of people coming over who with one exception all had red hair.

''Here they are'', he said relieved.

\- ''Hey'', Ginny said happily and gave him a quick kiss which made all the witches in the vicinity stare at her. ''I thought it'd be best if make things clear right at the start'', she said grinning.

\- ''Agreed'', Harry said, grinning too. ''What kept you?''

\- ''The usual chaos'', Molly said resigning. ''Well then, I wish you a nice, very quiet term, dears-''

She hugged all of them, before they hastily jumped on the train while the doors were already closing, and then they started to move.

''Well'', Ron said. ''Let's find a compartment where we can put all this stuff-''

\- ''We need to hurry up'', Hermione said nervously. ''I have to talk to the prefects-''

\- ''Easy, Hermione'', Ginny said calmly. ''We'll find someplace.''

\- ''Couldn't we just confiscate a compartment?'', Ron asked and twinkled at Harry quickly. ''Because, you know, you're Head Girl?''

\- ''That would be absulutely inappropriate'', Hermione hissed. ''Luna, aren't you coming?''

\- ''I'm going over to Dean'', Luna said dreamily. ''Ginny, are you mad that I'm going with him?''

\- ''What?'', Ginny asked perplexed. ''Er...no.''

\- ''That's nice'', Luna said happily and left in the opposite direction.

Ron chuckled while everybody else was staring after her. ''Always good for a laugh, that one. So...''

He started to move and the others followed him. There was a lot of chaos in the corridors: students of all ages greeted their friends and told each other the best experiences of their summer. All was as it had always been, and still so very different, for Harry couldn't help having to think of those who were missing. When they passed a compartment with older Ravenclaws, among them Terry Boot, he had to think of how usually Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner and Padma Patil would be sitting with them. Even worse was seeing Dennis Creevey without his brother.

''At last'', Ron finally said and opened the door to an empty compartment.

''Merlin'', Hermione moaned, put down her trunk and Crookshanks and hastily pinned her new Head Girl's badge to her robes.

''Come on'', she hissed and went outside.

Ginny gave him Arnold and followed her, obviously very amused.

''Will you be alright?'', Ron asked.

''Yeah'', Harry said. ''Go on, everybody's afraid of me, so nothing's going to happen.''

\- ''Get us some chocolate frogs, okay?'', Ron said and followed the others.

Harry stored his trunk and then sat down in a corner. It was strange to sit all on his own in the Hogwarts-Express, he thought, while looking at Arnold who stared out of the window with huge eyes. The last time that had happened had been in his first year, before he had met Ron and Hermione. This time it was obvious that he wouldn't make any new friends, because all the students who were still dragging their trunks after them and looked inside the compartment and spotted him panically ran away. Even after he had bought a huge box of chocolate frogs form the trolley witch, nothing changed. Finally, later in the early afternoon, a couple of people he knew paid him a visit, among them Seamus Finnigan, who couldn't stand it alone with Dean and Luna any more, Demelza Robins who asked him when the Quidditch tryouts would be held, and Ernie Macmillan who asked him a million questions about working at the auror office while eating a pound of chocolate frogs.

When it already started to turn dark outside, Ginny, Ron, and Neville at last returned and tiredly fell on their seats.

''Hey, Neville'', Harry said. ''Where did you leave Hermione?''

\- ''She's still confiscating some Weasley products'', Ginny said, shaking her head. ''Apparently Filch banned them all again. Really, that's so bad for business...''

\- ''I dunno'', Harry grinned. ''All the attraction only means publicity.''

\- ''Malfoy's Slytherin's new Quidditch Captain, by the way'', Ron said and took a chocolate frog. ''And he finished things with Parkinson.''

\- ''What?'', Harry asked surprised.

''I saw it when I was passing, she didn't take it too well-''

\- ''I think Harry doesn't really care about that part'', Neville said.

''Wha- oh, yeah. So, he's the new captain. Wearing the badge as if it were an Order of Merlin...still, he's not a prefect anymore, that's Zabini now.''

\- ''Clever of Slughorn'', Harry judged pensively. ''He punishes him, but rewards him at the same time.''

\- ''Aah, how I long to finally again rip the Slytherin's ar-''

\- ''Oh, please stop it'', Hermione moaned while entering the compartment. ''Can we please talk about something nicer than Slytherin?''

\- ''Gryffindor?'', Ron proposed while she fell down next to him and started to lean against his shoulder.

''Speaking of Gryffindor'', Neville said slowly. ''Who do you guys think will be our new Head of House? McGonagall won't be keeping that post as well.''

\- ''Why? She's also continuing with Transfiguration after all'', Ron said.

Hermione snorted. ''Because the headmistress is supposed to be neutral, Ron.''

\- ''Maybe it's going to be Hagrid'', Ginny said smiling.

Hermione looked quite sceptical and Harry silently agreed.

They went on and on further north trough the darkness. After a while, Hermione started to read _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Seven_ which turned out to be rather difficult, as the others were playing a game of Exploding Snap next to her. Just as she was starting to make an angry comment, the compartment door opened again and Romila Vane entered, a Gryffindor fifth-year who had a huge crush on Harry.

''Hi Harry'', she said and smiled wildly. ''I have a message to you, from Professor Slughorn, and for the others as well.''

\- ''Thanks, Romilda'', Harry said surprised and took the piece of parchment. Romilda kept standing there for a moment, but when nobody started a conversation with her, she threw back her long, hazel hair, twinkled at Neville shortly and left.

''What was that?'', Neville asked confusedly.

''Seems that she's keeping other options open, now that Harry's off the market'', Ginny said disgustedly. ''Take care, Nev. As Head Boy, you may very well be second on her list.''

Harry grinned and opened Slughorn's message.

 _Harry,_

 _I would be honoured if you participated in a small social event which I will host in my office this Friday at 7 pm._

 _Hoping you are well and enjoying the ride,_

 _Professor H.E. Slughorn_

''Social event?'', Ron asked and looked at his parchment in confusion.

''Welcome to the Slug Club, mate'', Harry said.

''We should go'', Hermione said pensively.

''Of course'', Ron said arrogantly. ''It wouldn't do if the Head Girl wasn't present at such an occasion.''

\- ''That's not why'', Hermione laughed. ''It's important to show unity.''

Harry nodded silently. He wasn't really looking forward to have dinner with Slughorn, but he owed the Potions master a great deal. Without Slughorn's help, the final battle may have turned out even worse.

''We should change'', Ginny said. ''We'll be there soon.''

She was right; while they were still busy changing into their school robes, the train slowed down. Neville nervously checked his badge in the window, Harry realised.

Finally, the train stopped and they stepped onto the corridor, right into a large group of excitedly talking second-years.

''I swear, they're getting more useless every year'', Ron murmured quietly.

They let the second-years pass and then jumped onto the platform, with Neville's toad Trevor starting a half-hearted escape try.

 _''Accio''_ , Hermione said calmly and Trevor zoomed back into her free hand.

''Some things never change'', Neville said grinning.

He was right, Harry thought, when the usual call ''First years! First years, with me!'' came and he saw Hagrid's huge outline appearing at the end of the platform. Suddenly, he had to smile: it was just wonderful that after everything that had happend, Hagrid still came to collect the first-years, as if it was just another normal school year.

''Come on'', Ginny said. ''Or the best carriages will already be taken.''

They waved over to Hagrid and then moved to the carriages that brought the older students up to the castle.

''So that's what they look like'', Ron said quietly.

Harry nodded grimly. Not only Ginny, Ron, and Hermione seemed to be able to see the Thestralsfor the first time, many older students stared at the huge, horselike creatures. It was no surprise that there was depressed silence in their carriage for most of the way up to the castle. While they passed the winged boars and drove through the gate, Harry felt how a mixture of fear and nervousness appeared in his stomach. The others seemed to feel it as well. Ron looked out of the window.

''As good as new'', he murmured.

Ron was right, Harry thought while he stared at the outline of Hogwarts Castle: towers, walls, the big entrance door which slowly appeared out of the darkness; it all looked just like it had before the battle. Was that a good thing?

The carriage stopped and for a moment, they all exchanged nervous looks. Then Harry braced himself, opened the door and stepped outside, followed by the others. The younger students streamed into the entrance hall chatting happily, but Harry saw that Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones and others who had been here during the battle were hesitating just like them. Then Luna marched past them humming quietly and entered the castle. Neville grinned widely and followed her, the others with him. But in the entrance hall, they stopped dead immediately, because this was when they saw the new memorial for the first time. It was beneath the repaired hour glasses that showed the house points, and it was an alphabetical list of all the battle's fighters. Next to every name was the badge of their houses, and next to some of them - 54, as Harry knew only too well- was a small cross. Fred's name seemed to capture his eyes nearly magically and as he could see clearly on Ginny's pained face, it was the same for her.

''How can I go past this every day without breaking down?'', she whispered and because Harry had no answer, he softly took her hand and pulled her with him into the Great Hall and to the Gryffindor table.


	18. Chapter 18 The Welcoming Feast

**The Welcoming Feast**

To distract himself, Harry looked at the teacher's table. Hagrid's chair was empty, as he was of course busy bringing the first-years over the lake, and Professor Flitwick, the new Deputy Headmaster, was also missing, but apart from them, everybody else was present, among them Dawlish. The new Defense teacher looked just like many of his former colleagues at the office: edged and sharp face, short, grey hair and a wrinkled forehead. Harry had asked Williamson and Savage about Dawlish and they had both said: _'a good auror, but without any sense of humour.'_

Dawlish sat on Flitwick's old chair between professors Sprout and Sinistra who looked just as serious as McGonagall. The headmistress's eyes searched through the hall and Harry hastily looked away as she fixed on the Gryffindor table.

''Strange to see her sitting there'', Hermione said quietly.

''Strange to be sitting here again'', Ron murmured.

Parvati, Lavender, Dean, and Seamus sat down around them.

''Hey, guys'', Neville said and then accepted their congratuations to his new badge with a wide grin.

''So, no nightly trips and detentions this year?'', Lavender asked.

Neville shook his head. ''I guess there's no reason for that any more.''

\- ''We'll be busy learning all year as it is'', Seamus said grimly. ''This'll be worse than OWLs, you'll see.''

\- ''It's not going to be that bad'', Ron said rather optimistic.

As expected, Hermione's eyes went wide. ''Are you mad? We haven't done anything for an entire year - I bet I won't remember anything-''

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly and thereby stopped Hermione's speech before she could really start. Everybody turned around full of expectation as the doors opened and Professor Flitwick led the first-years inside. In his hands the tiny professor, who was smaller than all of the first-years, carried the Sorting Hat.

''Quite a large bunch, aren't they?'', Ron said. He was right, as this year's class was of course bigger than usual, as the muggle-borns who hadn't been accepted last year were with them now. Flitwick brought them over to the teacher's table where they formed a line and stared at the hat which he had placed on a chair. For a moment, everybody stared at the hat, then it started to sing:

 _It has been a thousand years_

 _That Hogwarts was built here_

 _And back in those old times_

 _Trust was not an issue._

 _It were our founders four_

 _Who, united in their strength_

 _Constructed this mighty castle_

 _In this once swampy place._

 _Gryffindor chose the brave_

 _Who always strive for greatness,_

 _Ravenclaw the clever_

 _For whom wisdom means the world._

 _Slytherin the ambitious,_

 _Those of oldest blood,_

 _Hufflepuff said I take the lot,_

 _I teach every child._

 _But the unity of our founders four_

 _Was broken in short time,_

 _And though their quarrel was long ago,_

 _It never really ended._

 _Horrid things have happened here_

 _In this past year, you know,_

 _Which is why I say: Beware!_

 _If you don't heal the wounds_

 _Which darkness made right here,_

 _Then it may happen once again_

 _What happened in your days._

The hat bowed and a mixture of applause and whispers erupted in the Great Hall.

''Quite dark, wasn't it?'', Seamus asked.

''And rightfully so'', Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost said, who leaned over towards them and almost lost his head in the process. ''Only if we stand together we can heal the wounds of the war, we ghosts always knew-''

He stopped talking, because Professor Flitwick called the first name.

''Ackerley, Denise!''

Denise Ackerley, a tiny, blond girl with lots of freckles around her nose, stumbled towards the chair, stretched out her hands to grab the hat - and then screamed loudly, as the hat rose into the air.

''Peeves'', Nearly Headless Nick moaned and indeed it was the poltergeist who had hidden under the teachers' desk, had taken the Sorting Hat and was now flying towards the doors over the Ravenclaw table. A couple of older Ravenclaws tried to hit him with some spells, but Peeves avoided them elegantly. His movements made some younger Ravenclaws fall from their benches which caused their classmates at the Slytherin table to laugh scornfully.

''Peeves!'', a hoarse voice called and the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin ghost, rose into the air.

''Beg your pardon, Mister Baron, sir!'', Peeves called, who apparently couldn't be stopped by him today, and carried on to fly through the doors, from which suddenly long arms appeared that ripped the hat out of his hands. The poltergeist was so surprised that he didn't even stop flying and promptly collided with an armour in the entrance hall. The doors closed and at the teachers' table, McGonagall coolly put her wand away again, while a Ravenclaw picked upt the hat and brought it back to Professor Flitwick.

''Thank you, Miss Zane. If you could all sit down again, so that we may continue with the sorting ceremony. Miss Ackerley, carry on.''

\- ''What's happened to Peeves?'', Ron asked grinning widely, while Denise Ackerly stumbled towards the hat for the second time.

''He is outraged because we ghosts did not allow him to to participate at the feast'', Nick said tightly. ''Peeves thought that he had earned that right last year. But you've seen what he-''

The applause of the Hufflepuff for Denise Ackerley made it impossible to understand the rest of his reply, and the rest of the sorting was definitely less spectacular, apart from the loud rumbling which Ron's stomach made at ''Singh, Lana'',

''This takes bloody long this year'', he grumbled while Lana Singh was declared a Gryffindor. Finally, after ''Zeller, Stephen'' had been made a Slytherin, Professor Flitwick carried the hat away and Ron happily took fork and knife into his hands, but Professor McGonagall had other plans.

''Before we start with the feast, I must ask you all to gather in the entrance hall'', she said briskly.

Everywhere in the hall, students rose from their seats, but nobody said a word. To Harry it seemed that the temperature had dropped for several degrees. They gathered around the memorial, ordered by houses and classes. Ginny stood directly in front of him so that he could take her slightly shaking hand into his own, which calmed him down a bit. Professor McGonagall shortly looked around and then started to talk.

''This is not a school year like any other before. For nobody. Behind uns lies the darkest year which Hogwarts has seen in its thousand years. Some of us it cost their lives'', she said and pointed at the names at the wall. ''Some, who are among you, can be found on this wall, because they fought - for their school, their friends, their beliefs. I ask the other students to not ask them about the battle, for these questions may bring dark memories to the surface.''

McGonagall made a short break.

''54 names on this wall represent people who paid the highest price for their beliefs and their courage. Every house has contributed: Severus Snape, Colin Creevey, Anthony Goldstein, Justin Finch-Fletchley, all of them have, as different as they've been, fought and died for the same cause. And we, who we are still here, must keep fighting for this cause, for there are still dark forces in our world who hate everything that's good and pure. It is you, the students, who must close the wounds which this war has made. Some of you have parents and siblings who have fought on the other side. They belong here just as much as everyone else. It is time that we stop looking too much on what seperates us, and instead focus on what we have in common, so that something like this can never happen again. So that these 54 are the last who had to give their lives at Hogwarts.''

Harry shot a glance over to the Slytherins and felt anger rise inside of him when he saw Nott whispering something into Malfoy's ear, grinning.

They returned to the Great Hall, where the tables were already full of dishes. Harry ate only a bit at first, but after a while, his appetite returned and then he tucked in heartily. While others seemed to be as depressed as himself, some talked about McGonagall's speech.

''Have you seen how Nott was grinning?'', Seamus asked furiously.

Parvati nodded just as angry. ''That cursed bastard. He'd better hope that he doesn't cross my way in a deserted corridor...''

Hermione sighed quietly. ''That's exactly what McGonagall was talking about'', she whispered to Harry.

''They're still right'', he said. ''Nott _did_ grin. And before I reach my hand out to shake his, I'll cut it off.''

Up at the teachers' table, McGonagall stood up again and the conversations stopped.

''Well, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. At first some rules which especially our new first-years should keep in mind: Mr Filch, our caretaker, wishes to let you know that every products from a store called _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ is banned, just as a number of other items. A full list of them can be found at his office door.

Students who wish to play Quidditch for their houses should let their head of house know, the same applies to those who wish to act as commentators. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students-''

\- ''Hence its name'', Ro murmured boredly.

''We are happy greet two new members of staff: Professor Jordan who will teach Muggle Studies, and Professor Dawlish, who will take over Defense against the Dark Arts.''

Dawlish nodded sharply to accept the polite applause.

''I bet there's no fun with that one'', Ginny said.

Harry shrugged. ''By now, I guess that it says so in the job description.''

Around them people started to rise, apparently McGonagall had sent them to bed. Hermione and Neville hurried over to the first-years, but Ginny and Ron stayed with him and followed the other Gryffindors up to their tower.

''Something was wrong with those oysters'', Ron murmured, massaging his stomach.

''Something's wrong with _you_ , if you eat five pounds of oysters all by yourself'', Ginny said. ''You'll never make the team this way, dear brother.''

\- ''When do you want to hold tryouts, Harry?''

Harry shrugged. To be honest, he thought that he already had his team: Dean could replace Katie and would also be used to them, as he had played for her once already.

''Next week, I guess, though I don't think we'll find some hidden prodigies.''

\- ''It still is necessary'', Ginny said while Ron was nodding energetically. ''You don't want to lose against Malfoy for the first time in your final year, do you?''

They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady who looked at them haughtily.

''Eight years, and she still won't let us enter without the password'', Ron murmured. _''Carpe Diem.''_

\- ''Indeed!'', the Fat Lady lilted and the portrait opened so that they could climb into their cozy common room. When the younger students saw them, they stopped talking and stared at them with huge eyes.

''This'll be a long year'', Ginny sighed and kissed Harry. ''Well then, I'll see you at breakfast.''

When Harry and Ron entered their dorm, Seamus and Dean were already busy unpacking their trunks, while Neville sat on his bed and looked at them.

''Aren't you going to take out your things?'', Seamus asked.

''I guess, as he's now so important, he has a personal elf who'll take care of that for him'', Ron joked.

''It's nice that you're back, you know'', Neville said pensively.

''I should think so'', Dean said. ''An entire year alone with Seamus in here...''

\- ''It was splendid without you'', Seamus said. ''So much space. I could sleep in four different beds - nobody snored-''

\- ''I don't snore, Finnigan'', Ron said piqued.

''You sound like the school train'', Harry said.

''You're a bunch of idiots'', Neville laughed and opened his trunk.

Harry suddenly had Hermione's voice in his head, saying _'Boys.'_

He laughed and started to unpack his trunk.


	19. Chapter 19 The Cactus

**The Cactus**

The next morning, Harry was woken up by the usual first-day-of-school-rituals in their dorm: Dean's old muggle alarm clock started to ring loudly because he had once again forgotten to turn it off. The alam made Neville fall to the floor where he collided with Seamus's trunk, whose owner, infuriated by the early disturbance, threw a pillow over to Dean while Ron's snoring stopped abruptly.

''Sorry, guys'', Dean said sheepishly, turned off the alarm clock and stored deep inside his trunk.

''No problem'', Neville grumbled, stood up with a pain-stricken face and scruffled into the bathroom. Harry sat up moaning and looked out of the window.

''Brilliant'', he said to Ron for it was raining strongly.

''Hmm'', Ron moaned. ''I bet we'll have to go to Herbology through that later.''

When they entered the common room a little later, still tired, but freshly showered, Hermione and Ginny were already waiting for them impatiently.

''Really, boys'', Hermione complained. ''How is it even possible that you're always the last ones who get down here?''

-''You're only three people in your dorm'', Ron grumbled.

''Parvati and Lavender do take longer for their make-up than Neville, Seamus, and Dean, I think'', she said.

''Come on now'', Harry moaned. ''We're hungry.''

-''So are we'', Ginny said, while she followed him to the portrait hole. ''But we still waited for you...''

-''We're really thankful for your sacrifice'', Ron said.

* * *

Breakfast at Gryffindor table was just as it had always been: Ron assaulted his smashed eggs with passion and Harry was also completely focused on being able to survive the first day back with a full stomach, but Hermione spared the _Daily Prophet_ only a short glance before putting it away. Ron stopped to eat, his mouth still full with smashed egg, and stared at her disbelievingly.

''Wuzzgoinon?''

-''Pardon?'', she asked in a mixture of politeness and resignation, while Ginny gave him a disgusted look. Ron choked the smashed egg down and cleared his throat.

'''Er, everything alright?''

-''Hermione just wants to see who brings us the new timetables'', Harry said calmly. ''Don't you?''

She nodded, clearly surprised. ''Yes.''

Ron looked at both of them, obviously confused. ''Excuse me, dear ladies and gentlemen, could somebody please explain this conversation to me?''

-''Professor McGonagall didn't mention who's our new Head of House'', Hermione said and sipped at her tea. ''But the heads always bring the timetables to the houses, so...''

-''We'll know who it is pretty soon'', Ginny said slowly.

''Precisely.''

-''Who d'you guess'll be it?'', Seamus asked curiously (Dean was having his breakfast together with Luna at Ravenclaw table). ''Hagrid? That'd be cool.''

Parvati snorted very un-lady-like. ''Seriously, Seamus? I love Hagrid, but that'd be...just no.''

-''D'you have a better idea?'', Seamus asked.

''Dawlish'', Parvati said and had a sip of pumpkin juice.

''Dawlish'', he repeated confusedly. ''And what exactly in your pretty head makes you think so?''

They hadn't been this close before, Harry noticed slightly confused, but then he remembered that all of them had been here together last year. Surely that had brought them closer.

Parvati smiled thinly and looked at her reflection on her spoon. ''He sits on Flitwick's old place next to Slughorn'', she said casually. ''The Heads of Houses always sit around the headmaster, don't they?''

-''That's right'', Hermione said surprisedly.

''Oh, don't look at me like that, you idiots'', Parvati said and waved it off. ''After all, I've spent the last year monitoring the Carrows at breakfast.''

-''What d'you mean?'', Harry asked quietly.

Neville shrugged. ''We never knew what was expecting us at breakfast, you know. So we took turns watching the teachers' table to be...prepared when they suddenly stood here.''

Parvati finished the heavy silence after this statement by nodding towards the teachers' table. ''D'you see, Seamus?''

They followed her look and realised that she had been right, for professors Sprout, Slughorn. Flitwick, and Dawlish had just stood up with lots of papers in their hands.

''Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the new head of Gryffindor House, Mr John Dawlish'', Ginny mumbled. ''I wonder if that'll work.''

Harry stared at his plate pensively. It had already surprised him that Dawlish had been accepted as a teacher, but this sudden promotion was something entirely different.

''I guess nobody else wanted the job'', Ron said drily. ''Gryffindors aren't known for being low-maintenance.''

-''Or he just wanted to have the Quidditch Cup on his desk'', Harry said. ''We'll see.''

Dawlish distributed the timetables. That went quickly with the younger students, but when he reached the sixth and seventh-years, it became more complicated, because everybody had different subjects. Ginny realised that she would be starting with a double Care of Magical Creatures and was therefore already running late, so she hastily put an entire sandwich into her mouth and gave Harry a short clap on the head before leaving, which made the entire table grin widely.

Hermione left with the _Daily Prophet_ under her arm for Ancient Runes, followed by Parvati and Lavender (Divination, much to their enthusiasm with Firenze), Seamus and Neville (History, into which they'd been talked by their mother and grandmother respectively), and Dean, who went back to the Ravenclaw table only to realise that Luna had already left with Ginny.

''So, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley...Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology, Potions, and Transfiguration, is that correct?''

They both nodded.

''Excellent'', Dawlish said, gave them their timetables and went back to the other teachers.

''Brilliant'', Ron said excitedly. ''A free period first and then – Herbology, I told you so – er, Potions this afternoon...not brilliant after all.''

-''What did you expect?'', Harry grinned. ''You took the subject, after all.''

-''We're just stupid, you know'', Ron said pensively. ''We should have left it out, we'll be aurors anyway.''

-''Potions are useful'', Harry said. ''Or have you forgotten your last stay in the hospital wing?''

-''Potions are _responsible_ for my last stay in the hospital wing, Harry'', Ron said and cleared his plate. ''And that bezoar, I beg you, we learned that in first year. Also, Hermione can brew anything we need for us anyway.''

They took their bags and went back to Gryffindor tower.

''Speaking of Potions'', Ron said. ''D'you want to tell Slughorn the truth?''

-''About Snape's potions textbook?'', Harry asked. ''Are you mental? I guess I'll just, er, learn harder to cope with that.''

-''Hermione will be glad to hear that'', Ron chuckled.

Harry snorted.

* * *

Back in the common room, they took the best armchairs in front of the fireplace and happily talked about what the others would be doing in class right now. They almost had the room for themselves, ecxept for some sixth-years who kept giving them awestruck looks.

''Now I know what it's been like for you all the time'', Ron mumbled as a sixth-year lost her book because he had looked at her.

Harry nodded grinning. ''That'll never stop, Ron.''

When their free period was ending, they went down to Herbology grudgingly, but when they reached the entrance door, they realised that the strong rain from earlier was now similar to a cascade.

''Hermione would know how to get through this'', Ron mumbled.

''An umbrella might come in handy'', Harry said. _''Protego.''_

His shield charm turned out to be absolutely useless after two yards, so they put on the hoods of their cloaks and ran over to greenhouse three as quickly as possible. There they joined Neville, Ernie Macmillan and a handful of other equally dripping wet classmates.

''Hey, Neville'', Ron grumbled while wringing his cloak out. ''How was Binns?''

-''Exciting as usual'', Neville said with a grimace. ''What did you have?''

-''Free period'', Ron said. ''Was exciting as usual too- d'you see that, Harry?'', he added resignedly. ''We just should've waited for her.''

Hermione came over to them, a textbook in one hand and an umbrella in the other one.

''You brought an umbrella?'', Harry asked.

''Don't be stupid, I simply transfigured a broomstick that stood in the entrance hall'', she said calmly, before she realised that everybody else was wet. ''Seriously? Nobody of you thought of transfiguring something? We can transfigure living animals into furniture and back, but nobody thought-''

-''Let it go, Hermione'', Harry said who felt just as stupid as the rest of his classmates.

''You stole Filch's broom? Just like that?'', Ron asked in a mixture of disbelief and admiration.

Hermione turned slightly red. ''I only _borrowed_ it, and technically it's not, er, his broom any more...''

Ron shook his head. ''Head girl...''

-''Oh, stop it''', Hermione said grinning.

''Shut up, Sprout's coming'', Neville whispered.

''I don't think she cares about Filch's broomstick'', Ron said. ''I never saw them as good friends.''

''Come in, come in, people'', Professor Sprout said happily and opened the door to greenhouse three. ''Four people at every table, please!''

As expected, Harry found himself at a table together with Ron, Hermione, and Neville. On the table were four pots that contained something that resembled a small, ochery cactuses.

''Well, then'', Professor Sprout said after checking that everbody was present, and clapped her hands. ''Who can tell me what these beauties are – Miss Granger?''

Neville had also raised his hand, but as usual, Hermione was faster than everyone else.

''Those are crampus cactuses, professor'', Hermione said.

''Precisely. Take ten points for Gryffindor'', Professor Sprout said. ''Now, who can tell me which useful effects- Mr Longbottom?''

This time, Neville had beaten Hermione by not waiting for the end of the question.

''Er, their secretion is an important ingredient of many healing potions, and they also have useful defensive mechanisms.''

-''Very true, another ten points to Gryffindor. Mr Longbottom is right, due to their very special defensive system crampus cactuses are grown especially by African wizards to protect their homes. As growing them in our climate is very hard, they're rather rare in Britain. Here, we use primarily their secretion, which can be used, as Mr Longbottom told us, in healing potions, for example Trubinsky's Tincture.''

Professor Sprout clapped her hands again. ''Well, the defensive system of these seedlings isn't fully developed yet, but you should still be cautious. Be very gentle with them. For today, we'll only repot them – let's start!''

Around them, their classmates started to pull the cactuses out of the pots, but Ron only shot a nervous glance at Hermione and Neville.

''So, this, er, defensive system...what exactly...?''

He couldn't finish his question, because that was when Ernie Macmillan managed to pull his cactus out of the pot ruggedly which the little plant didn't seem to have liked: everywhere people hastily threw themselves at the floor to avoid the thorns that shot around like arrows and found Ernie's face, Terry Boot's back, and Gregory Goyle's backside, before the now thornless cactus was still again, gasping for air. Harry had been quick-witted enough to cast a shield charm which had protected him and Ron from the worst before they both had hidden under the table to be absolutely sure, while Hermione and Neville had remained standing completely calm.

''They respond to movements'', Hermione said drily.

Professor Sprout sighed loudly.

''Okay, everybody back to work, and please be more gentle than Mr Macmillan. Macmillan, Boot, Goyle, come here, let me have a look at that...''

-''Explain something to me'', Ron said, while he cautiously started to dig out his cactus. ''If the secretion of these little monsters is used for healing potions, why is it that these three need to be looked at?''

-''Because these thorns do prick a lot, I guess'', Harry said.

''The secretion needs to be cooked'', Neville said, who already had his cactus in his hands. ''It's toxic before – if you don't get medical attention immediately, you'll miss the next couple of hours.''

-''That's why many people don't want one of them'', Hermione said. ''Especially families with small children.''

-''I wonder, why?'', Ron asked and grinned as Professor Sprout pulled an especially large thorn out of Goyle's left backside.

''I definitely know why I decided for a _mimbulus mimbeltonia_ and not one of them'', Neville said and looked at his repotted cactus happily. ''Compared to this, stinksap is completely harmless.''

* * *

''What happened to Ernie?'', Ginny asked when they joined her for lunch.

''Herbology'', Harry said grinning. Ernie's face was thornless, but blazing red, just as if he had a bad sunburn, apparently a side effect of Professor Sprout's salve.

''What exactly in Herbology?'', she asked.

Neville waved it aside. ''You'll see next year, Ginny.''

Ginny narrowed her eyes. ''Tell me, Longbottom. This red wouldn't go well with my hair.''

Neville chuckled into his pumpkin juice. ''That's why I won't tell you...''

Ginny shook her head playfully. ''Really, Neville, I'm very disappointed. These three are back for only a day and you're already changing the team.''

-''What's that supposed to mean?'', Hermione asked.

''Really, Neville'', Parvati said, who had just sat down next to her. ''So the Silver Trio is history?''

-''Silver Trio?'', Ron asked confusedly and looked up from his well-filled plate of spaghetti.

''That's how we called them last year'', Parvati said and started to fill rice on her plate. ''Him, Ginny, and Luna. You know, after you. Hmm, which sauce do I take...?''

-''After us?'', Harry asked. ''What d'you mean?''

-''Oh, Harry'', Ginny sighed. ''I always forget how clueless you stumble through life. The Golden Trio? Never heard of it? That's what they've been calling you here ever since you knocked out that troll-''

Ron cleared his throat pointedly. ''Well, to be precise, _I_ knocked out that troll-''

-''Your biggest hour'', Hermione said drily.

''Excuse me, as far as I remember, you were hiding behind that toilet-''

-''It doesn't matter, the Silver Trio is already history as it is'', Seamus sighed and interrupted their bickering, looking over to Dean and Luna at the Ravenclaw table.

''You'll get over him, mate'', Neville said.


	20. Chapter 20 Potions

**Potions**

After lunch they went down to the dungeons to get to their first potions lessons.

''Nervous, Harry?'', Ron asked.

''I wouldn't know why'', he said calmly.

''Just saying'', Ron said. ''So completely lacking a certain, very helpful textbook...''

-''Ron, leave him'', Hermione said who was already reading _Advanced Potions_ while they were going (page 39, Willoughby's Tincture).

''You're one to talk'', Ron grumbled. ''You've been complaining about that book for an entire year...''

Harry was quite sure that he saw Hermione smile before she snorted dismissively. When they reached Slughorn's dungeon, the door was already open.

''We're not late, are we?'', Hermione asked nervously and hurried inside, only to realise that the lesson hadn't started yet.

''Miss Granger'', Slughorn boomed and came over from behind his desk to shake her hand. ''Harry, m'boy! – and Mr Weasley, what a pleasure to have you back!''

-''Thanks, professor'', Ron said surprisedly and shook Slughorn's hand while Malfoy and Nott pretended to vomit into their cauldrons behind their teacher's back.

''Welcome to the club, Ron'', Harry said after they had taken their seats.

Ron didn't answer, because their classmates started to laugh loudly at that moment, as Ernie Macmillian entered the dungeon. Ernie's face reddened even further and he sat down at their table.

''Does it still hurt, Ernie?'', Hermione asked shyly.

He shook his head. ''No, I'm fine. It's just the, er, colour.''

-''How long will you be, you know, like this?'', Ron asked grinning.

''Sprout reckons it'll be normal in a couple of days'', Ernie sighed. ''Till then, I look like a walking Gryffindor banner.''

-''Hey, Macmillan'', Nott hissed from the next table. ''How was your holiday?''

Before Ernie could reply, Slughorn shut the dungeon's door and cleared his throat.

''Well, I must say, I'm glad you're all back – it was quite a small group last term. Of course, many of you will be out of practice-''

-Hermione nervously chewed on her lip and Harry and Ron shared a wide grin-

''- so we must bring you back in shape quickly. That's why today, we'll do something new, but resembling some potions you've already brewed – the Smoking Draught. Who can tell me – but our Miss Granger can, naturally!''

-''The-Smoking-Potion-is-one-of-the-most-frequently-used-potions-against-all-kinds-of-infections'', Hermine rattled down.

''Completely right, as always!'', Slughorn boomed and Hermione turned slightly red. ''Ten points to Gryffindor!''

Slughorn moved over to the blackboard and hit his wand against it, so that the ingredients and procedure appeared.

''For all of you who don't yet have a new book'', Slughorn said. ''All the others can find the recipe on page 325. Well, what are you waiting for? Let's brew!''

Harry turned to page 325 and stared at the recipe in his brand-new, not scribbled textbook.

''Any tips?'', Ron asked innocently.

''Yes'', Harry said. ''Shut up.''

Ron grinned and opened his own book.

It's not that bad, Harry thought a little later, after he had added the first ingredients to his cauldron. He could actually see what Slughorn had meant: the Smoking Draught was new, but many of the steps resembled another potion, though he wasn't sure which one.

''Zwickhart's Destillate'', Hermione mumbled as she noticed Harry's expression. He nodded relieved. Zwickhart's Destillate, that did ring a bell. He suddenly had a, in this dungeon rather rare, flash of inspiration, as he remembered what Snape had written down on this potion: _don't cut bluesheepseeds, but add them as they are._

''Harry? Are you all right?'', Hermione asked nervously and he realised that he'd been staring at her for a full minute.

''Er, yeah'', he said and shook his head. ''Sorry.''

He added the seeds unter her shocked look and the potion immediately turned as pale pink as it should.

''How...?'', she moaned in disbelief.

Harry whistled happily.

''Amazing, Harry!'', Slughorn boomed at the end of the lesson. ''Excellent! Twenty points to Gryffindor, and well deserved! It seems that you haven't forgotten anything!''

* * *

''How in the name of Merlin's most slaggy unicorn sock did you manage that?'', Ron asked when they went to dinner (Ron's own potion had ended as a bright green, pulsating sirup at the bottom of his cauldron).

''What were you thinking, not to cut the seeds?'', Hermione asked just as shocked as Ron.

''Well'', Harry said grandly. ''That's the independent spirit a great brewer needs.''

Ron looked at him rather disgusted.

''Okay, okay, I remembered what Snape had written about Zwickhart's Destillate'', he said hastily.

Surprisingly, there was neither a disgusted snort, nor a sharp comment from Hermione. Instead, she merely nodded.

''What?'', Harry asked confusedly. ''No telling-off? No moral indignation?''

-''Well, you used what you already learned, and that's what Slughorn wanted'', she said shrugging.

''Besides, she's not in the position to tell anybody off today, after stealing that broomstick.''

-''I'd completely forgotten'', Hermione moaned and stared at the broomstick-turned-umbrella in her right hand.

''You have'', Ron said grinning and pointed towards the entrance hall. ''But he hasn't.''

They followed his pointed finger and saw Argus Filch, the caretaker, who stood next to the entrance door and looked around in a mixture of confusion and anger.

''Oh, no'', Hermione whispered horrified. ''I completely forgot to put it back.''

-''Transfigure it back'', Harry mumbled.

''In the middle of the entrance hall?'', Hermione asked. ''Could it be any more obvious?''

-''He's not going to notice'', Harry hissed. ''Look at him!''

-''WHERE'S MY BROOMSTICK?!'', Filch thundered at two third-years who were entering from the grounds and stopped dead when they were confronted with the furious caretaker and his hissing cat. ''I've been cleaning and sweeping this place all summer – do you have any idea how it looked like here? And now you come here and steal my broomstick-''

-''Do it, Hermione'', Ron mumbled. ''Before he murders them.''

- _''Metamorphum''_ , Hermione whispered and when Harry looked at her, the umbrella was once again a broomstick.

''Give it here'', Ron said, took it and marched over towards Filch, who had by now covered the poor third-years with a huge amount of spittle.

''-IT WAS REDUCED, SUCH A GOOD OFFER, I'LL NEVER FIND ANOTHER ONE LIKE IT-''

-''Mr Filch?'', Ron asked calmly and the caretaker spun around and stared at him. ''Is this maybe your broomstick? It was back there, next to the hour glasses.''

Filch stared at Ron and the broomstick for a long minute, then he snorted, took his tool and stormed off, followed by Mrs Norris who shot a sharp glance at Hermione.

''Nice show, Ron'', Harry said grinning. ''You've found two new followers, I think.''

The two third-years stared at Ron in awe.

''Come on now'', Hermione sighed and went to the Great Hall. ''I'm starving.''

-''I'd hoped for a bit more gratitude'', Ron grinned.

''My knight in shining armour'', she said rolling her eyes.


End file.
